Tiny
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: ¿Os imagináis los enormes problemas de un muchacho no más grande que vuestro dedo pulgar? Adaptación libre de "Pulgarcita" de Don Bluth Roxas x Axel, AKUROKU Puede haber más parejas...
1. Chapter 1

**  
"Tiny"**

-¡Monsieur! ¡Qué tarde tan hermosa! ¡Jolie! ¡Sencillamente Jolie! ¡Siempre he adorado los bellos atardeceres, se magnifique! –Aquella tarde, yo sobrevolaba un pequeño pueblecito francés a orillas de un bello y conocido río caudaloso, que siglos después se convertiría en la hermosa capital de aquella noble tierra.

El sol esparcía sus luminosos rayos dorados sobre sus aguas, reflejando en ellas un hermoso camino líquido del oro más puro. Sobre los árboles y campos, tonos de los más diversos desde el rojo más intenso hasta el amarillo más claro, se posaban y destellaban a lo largo del horizonte, mostrándose así un espectáculo memorable. El cielo ofrecía un aspecto típicamente primaveral, con nubes violáceas aterciopeladas surcando el ancho firmamento. Era un paisaje digno de admirar, y yo me sentía orgulloso de ello. Como cualquier otro, adoraba mi tierra natal, y no podía sino asombrarme cada vez que peregrinaba desde lejanos países. Una vez más, fui planeando hasta mi hogar, la bella catedral de Notre Dame y surqué una vidriera fragmentada. Me posé en una gran mesa que acumulaba grandes cantidades de polvo por el descuido del tiempo, y lo que era aún más importante para mí, grandes cantidades de libros. ¡Oh, bon ami! ¡Adoro los libros y las bellas historias que en ellos acontecen! ¡Ah, pero qué descaro! ¡Aún no nos hemos presentado, querido lector! ¡Mi nombre es Demyx, el trovador y contador de historias, en ocasiones cantante! ¡También conocido como la golondrina viajera! ¡Es un placer reverenciarme ante ustedes, mis señorías! Sí, es un duro trabajo, pero a la vez muy gratificante. Permítanme que me ponga cómodo… El sombrero aquí… y las botas allá… ¡Perfecto! Y si aún siguen aquí, es porque quieren oír una bella historia, ¿me equivoco? Sí, alguien tan pequeño como yo puede transportaros a un mundo inimaginable de magia, aventuras, misterio y romance, el más apasionado de los romances… ¡en un mundo inmensamente grande! Porque… ni para la gente más pequeñita… hay grandes imposibles…ni grandes barreras infranqueables, sólo valor y voluntad. Y esta pequeña pero grande historia trata, precisamente de alguien enormemente pequeño, que vivió pequeñísimas aventuras gigantescas.

**Capítulo I**

"**Nacimiento al atardecer"**

Había una vez, una mujer muy, muy amable y compasiva, de un corazón muy, muy grande y de un alma aún más grande y pura, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo. Pero la fortuna no había sido generosa en su vida… Y no había podido hallar ni el amor ni su tan deseado consuelo, ser madre.

Un buen día, en el que la dama se encontraba sumida en el más profundo de los pesares, recibió la visita de una mujer un tanto peculiar. Quizás era una hermosa hada, o quizás una bella bruja, o quizás ni una ni otra cosa, o tal vez las dos, el caso fue que se le acercó, pues había estado escuchando los lamentos de la generosa mujer, y no pudo hacer sino un ademán de acercarse para conocer la causa de tanto sufrimiento. "No puedo tener un hijo, porque tampoco he encontrado hombre para formar mi familia… y me siento terriblemente sola…" Explicó entre sollozos. La misteriosa hechicera le tomó ambas manos y le dejó caer en sus manos una diminuta semilla de cebada y le susurró:

"Planta este grano de cebada y verás lo que ocurre con un poco de fe".

Tras la marcha de la maga, la mujer se puso manos a la obra. Con mucho mimo colocó la semillita en una maceta de arcilla y la enterró con el mismo cuidado. Y a menudo, la regaba con todo el esmero que fue capaz. El proceso duró exactamente trece días. Trece días en los que fue creciendo al principio una plantita de lo más chiquita, para luego irse convirtiendo en un bello tallo que fue transformándose en una bella rosa del color del oro más puro. Y al atardecer del treceavo día… El capullo comenzó a abrirse ante el asombro de la mujer, que acarició tan bella flor entre sus dedos, y la besó. Pero lo aún más sorprendente, es lo que contenía en su interior: un ser de unos dos o tres centímetros, de ojos muy despiertos y vivos del color más azul y cabellos a juego con la rosa, la miraban muy asombrado y expectante. No cabía duda de que era un niño, sí… ¡pero un niño en miniatura! Un niño de una apariencia de quince o dieciséis años de edad que a la mujer le pareció muy apuesto y esbelto, le sonreía por primera vez, entre sus manos. Y entonces, entre risas de felicidad, decidió su nuevo nombre.

Y nuestro protagonista era… Tiny. El pequeño Tiny.

Y por supuesto, ya os podréis imaginar la de problemas que le pueden surgir a una persona no más grande que vuestro dedo pulgar…

Tiny, lo que quería decir, diminuto, pequeñito, vivía una vida más o menos tranquila y sosegada en la casa de su madre. Allí, él era el verdadero protagonista en la vida de todos. Los diversos animales de la granja, desde el más pequeño pollito hasta el más vigoroso buey, velaban por la seguridad del pequeño noche y día, a la par que lo distraían y jugaban con él, y el pequeño creció feliz y sin dificultades, lleno de alegría, risas y vida. No podía haber nadie tan lleno de dicha. No obstante, claro, lo de crecer era, por supuesto, una forma de hablar. Nuestro pequeño maduraba, su mente se abría paso entre las viejas fronteras y cada vez era un muchacho más espabilado, despierto e inteligente, sin dejar de perder jamás esa chispa de inocencia y dulzura que lo hizo tan popular a los alrededores, por no hablar de su creciente belleza, que eclipsaba incluso a las más bellas flores del jardín.

Pese a todo, su deseo de crecer físicamente, no se cumplía. No lo entendía, no podía explicárselo. ¿Acaso se tendría que quedar así por siempre?... Esa idea sólo lo inquietaba y lo atemorizaba…

Hasta que un buen día…

-Tiny, hijo, ya es hora de ir a la cama. –Le anunció su madre, yéndolo a buscar sobre un cojín que permanecía a cierta distancia de la chimenea encendida.

-¿Puedo quedarme así un poco más, mamá? Adoro ver repiquetear las llamas y las ascuas… Podría pasarme toda la noche así…- Respondió el joven desde el punto más hundido del centro del cojín, posando su rostro sobre sus manos, boca abajo, maravillado ante el baile del noble elemento, reflejándose en sus ojos azul intenso el vaivén con una claridad y un brillo casi cegador.

-Pensaba leer juntos un cuento que pensé que podría gustarte…

-¿Un cuento?... ¿Y de qué trata esta vez… de gigantes y dragones? –Suspiró aburrido.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Tiny? Creí que te agradaban las historias maravillosas… de fantasía y magia.

-Y las adoro, pero… ¿No hay ninguna que hable de héroes bajitos? ¿Que vivan numerosas aventuras y sean capaces de grandes hazañas? –Dijo un poco esperanzado y suplicante.

-Ah, ya veo… Así que se trata de eso. ¿Quieres oír una bella historia sobre gente diminuta?

-Si las hubiera, me gustaría mucho.

-¡Por supuesto que las hay! Ven conmigo. –La madre se arrodilló ante la lumbre y tomó una vela, encendió su mecha y la colocó en un candelabro; tomó a Tiny en su otra mano y lo colocó cerca de la ventana, en una mesa de madera, junto al candelabro. Luego fue a buscar un gran libro de cuentos con muchas ilustraciones más hermosas de lo que uno pudiera llegar a imaginarse, y abriéndolo por sus páginas centrales, lo posó cuidadosamente frente al pequeño. Luego fue a buscar su preciosa camita constada tan solo de una cáscara de nuez y a modo de colcha y almohada, unos delicados pétalos de rosa del mismo tono de sus destellantes cabellos, colocándola frente al enorme libro.

-Mamá, - Dijo muy sorprendido y asombrado Tiny. -¿Estos dibujos son… de personas como yo?

-Así es, hijo mío. Son habitantes del país de las hadas.

-¿Así que son hadas? ¡Qué increíble! Entonces, eso que llevan a sus espaldas…

-Exacto, son alas y con ellas pueden volar y utilizar su magia, conceder deseos y muchas cosas más maravillosas que se cuentan.

-Es genial… Me gustaría poder volar… o al menos ser un poco más grande…

-¿Por qué, Tiny? ¡Ser así te hace ser especial!

-Especial sí… pero precisamente por eso, me siento solo… Soy el único humano que mide dos o tres centímetros a lo sumo… es muy triste. –Se lamentaba mientras tomaba asiento y envolvía sus flexionadas piernas con sus brazos.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Tiny. –Dijo intentando animarle. – Pero no debes desear nunca ser diferente de lo que eres. Seguro que algún día ocurrirá el milagro, no sufras, y sobretodo no pierdas la fe, como yo no la perdí de tener un hijo… y aquí estás… -Le respondió acariciándole una mejilla con la yema de su dedo índice. Tiny trató de sonreír, aunque sólo logró una media sonrisa poco convincente. Lo que él deseaba no podía confesárselo, la habría preocupado en gran medida y sumido en una profunda tristeza. Y la quería demasiado para hacerla sufrir de aquél modo. Así pues, le dio las buenas noches y frente a la vela de la que jamás se separaba, que era algo así como la luz que le cuidaba en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, y que siempre contemplaba hasta que caía rendido en sus sueños, se quedó observando el enorme libro y sus páginas largo rato. En él estaban dibujados, según le había dicho su madre, el príncipe y la princesa de las hadas que se estaban casando, y en las otras páginas sus diminutos habitantes celebrándolo en las calles y en las casas de la adornada y poblada ciudad. Y todos tenían alas de diferentes formas, tamaños, elementos y colores. Estaba maravillado. Su madre le había asegurado que una vez le pareció haber visto un hada, pero con ello, el muchacho no tenía suficiente. Quería asegurarse. Pero siendo de ese tamaño, parecía una misión francamente imposible. Como imposible le parecía poder salir de ese jardín y vivir muchísimas aventuras mucho más allá, ver mundo, conocer gentes y lugares distintos, ser libre e independiente sin temer a que nada ni nadie lo pisotearan o lastimaran. Quería ser capaz de hacer grandes cosas, como cualquier persona. ¡Hacer grandes proezas! ¡Eso es! Hacer cualquier cosa que para la gente corriente le fuera imposible de hacer, sobresalir por primera vez en algo, ser algo así… ¡como un héroe!

Se asomó a la ventana. La Luna llena brillaba enormemente allá arriba, en el amplio infinito del universo. Era una preciosa noche de inicio de verano, y las flores estaban muy grandes y esbeltas, mostrando todo su esplendor, así como en el enorme valle en el que se situaba su casita. Por doquier todo lo envolvía el verdor y ese aire cálido y confortante que tanto le agradaba a Tiny. Sentir esa suave brisa en su cara le provocó unas enormes ganas de saltar y emprender el vuelo. Pero sabía que sólo se trataba de eso, de una sensación como cualquier otra. Así que se sentó en el alféizar, de cara al libro. Esas hadas de los cuentos… ¿Existirían de verdad? ¿Y si existieran… podría conocerlas? Era un milagro… La verdad es que a pesar de su corto e imposible tamaño, era bastante escéptico. No solía creer en cosas imposibles.

Se puso a entonar una canción algo triste, pero reconfortante y esperanzadora para consolar a su apesumbrado corazón. Cantar no se le daba mal, desde su nacimiento, había adquirido este extraño pero bello don. Y cantando y entonando, se fue medio adormilando un poco, sin sospechar siquiera que el milagro que esperaba estaba ya a pocos kilómetros de allí y aproximándose cada vez más…

**_Continuará..._**

**Fin del capítulo 1**

Mientras actualizo mi anterior fic, (que está en proceso, tranquilos/as) os presento mi nueva obra, no tan larga como el anterior, pero a la que le he puesto igualmente todo mi esfuerzo, cariño y dedicación. Todo empezó una noche en que Roxas-13-Nobody y yo nos quedamos en mi casa a ponernos al día con películas Disney, y no sé por qué encontré "Pulgarcita" de Don Bluth y me entró nolstálgia porque era de mis favoritas cuando era más peque. Y mientras la veía, estaba viendo este fic que acabáis de leer y no pude evitar la tentación tras bromear muchos días con Roxas-13-Nobody ( que ODIA al sapo) decidirme a escribirlo al fin. Espero que os guste el inicio de esta gran aventura! (Espero terminarlo antes que el de Alexia, no os preocupéis ^^U... A lo sumo tendrá 13 capítulos...) Y no creo que tenga tanta largura como el anterior...

¡Espero que os guste! ¡Dejadme reviews como siempre, me ayudan mucho a mejorar! ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo y paciéncia que me dedicáis todos los días!

¡Hasta dentro de poco que suba el siguiente!

Matta ne, compañeros! ^_-

PD: Si hay alguna cosa que deba aclarar, ¡no tengáis reparos en decírlo! ¡Domo arigatô! ^-^

Dedicado como siempre a Roxas-13-Nobody y a todos los que me seguís leyendo y apoyando, ¡mi más sincera gratitud y respeto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

"**Almas Gemelas"**

Mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, en la cascada más cercana, un séquito dorado cruzaba el valle, trayendo consigo la buenaventura del verano que daba su comienzo.

-¡Será posible nuestro hijo lo irresponsable que puede llegar a ser…! – Larxene, la reina de las hadas parecía realmente disgustada.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida? – El bondadoso rey Marluxia, estaba junto a ella en su carroza alada, conducida por enormes mariposas de colores.

-¡Otra vez se ha vuelto a saltar el protocolo y a campar por ahí a sus anchas, con lo importante que es el evento del cambio de estación para la corte y el reino entero!

-Bueno, ya sabes como son los jóvenes, cariño. Aún recuerdo cuando yo… -Dijo sonrojándose.

-Querido, no te salgas del tema…- Se sonrojó también. Era evidente que habían recordado algo mutuo.

-Ya le conoces, nuestro hijo siempre ha sido muy independiente y aventurero, nunca le han gustado demasiado las… frívolas formalidades.

-¡Es el heredero a la corona, y ha de mantener su estatus y su imagen, por el amor de Dios! ¡No pienso tolerar más que se recorra todo el país montado en esa cosa horrible!

-Ya cálmate, lo buscaremos más tarde, amor. Disfruta mientras de la velada. –Le respondió ofreciéndole una pequeñísima rosa del mismo color que los ojos de ella, de un azul muy luminoso, que él mismo había cultivado.

-No está mal para comenzar, esposo mío. –Le contestó asombrándose gratamente. – Veremos si el final es igualmente prometedor.

-Puedes contar con ello. –Le aseguró, pasándole su mano por detrás de su cintura.

A la par de entonces, un destello del más vivo color del fuego, surcaba el ancho mar estrellado, cruzándolo de punta a punta, para luego caer en picado casi rozando el agua cristalina, para después juguetear en el bosque, surcando los árboles en zigzag. Lo que parecía un joven del tamaño de un pétalo de flor, subido en un abejorro, cruzaba en estos instantes el frondoso valle.

-¡Prueba superada, Zumby, lo hemos vuelto a hacer! ¡A fin libres!

Como única respuesta, el abejorro zumbó y dio una leve sacudida.

-La verdad, no me gustan nada esos desfiles. A veces, realmente, me habría gustado no ser príncipe, para poder ir dónde quisiera, vivir mi propia vida… mis propias reglas… Ah… la libertad. Esa gran deseada…

Nuestro príncipe nunca había tenido otro deseo. Únicamente deseaba ser algo que no era, y tener algo que no podía ser. Como nuestro protagonista. Pero para ambos, sus vidas estaban a punto de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, un giro radical. La respuesta que tanto habían anhelado la tenían al alcance de la mano, ahora más que nunca.

Y allí estaba nuestro joven protagonista. Deseando que sus cantos y súplicas fuesen escuchados por alguien, preguntándose si algún día vería que él a pesar de ser pequeño, era muy especial y diferente, valioso y con una luz única.

-No quiero vivir solo… no quiero ser así… quiero ser libre…

Muy cerca de aquí…

-¿Has sentido eso?- El hada se detuvo en seco por un instante.

El abejorro zumbó con una ligera duda que pronto se confirmaría.

-Sí, ya sabes… he sentido como si algo me llamara y brillara, allí en el horizonte. ¡Vamos, deprisa, algo me dice en mi interior que debo averiguar de qué se trata! –Continuó espoleando un poco más a Zumby, animando a que continuase.

El abejorro se adentró en el valle, recorriéndolo a fondo y a punto estuvo de pasar de largo una encantadora casita con cuadras, corrales y jardines, típicamente campesina, sino hubiera sido porque el joven le ordenó detenerse en el punto más álgido de la casa, la ventana de la alcoba situada en la buhardilla. La llamada parecía proceder del interior. Y esta llamada se hizo más real todavía si cabe cuando contempló a través del cristal a un joven de más o menos su misma edad entonando una triste pero bellísima canción. Se quedó muy impresionado ante tal espectáculo. Nunca había visto ni oído nada igual. Era como si todo su ser lo embriagara una luz muy cálida, dorada y aún hiciera más cándida a su persona. Parecía tratarse de un hada, pero carecía de alas. No había en este mundo que se le pareciera, pero su belleza y su mirada lo cautivaron a primera vista, por no hablar de su melodiosa voz. Quiso asegurarse de que no se trataba ni de un sueño ni una ilusión producto de su imaginación, así que valiente, se adentró dentro de la estancia.

Tiny aún no se había percatado de la presencia de un extraño. Seguía tarareando y entonando sin sospechar que alguien lo vigilaba muy de cerca, entre las sombras. Cuando por fin pareció bajar de la ensoñación en la cual se había dejado transportar sin apenas inmutarse y volvió a tocar pies en la realidad, triste volvió a tomar asiento.

-Pero qué cosas digo… Los milagros no existen, aunque clames por ellos… ni yo seré más grande, ni existen las hadas, ni seré libre…

Una voz resonó tras el enorme libro. –Cuidado con lo que pides, o puede volverse realidad.

Tiny retrocedió unos pasos desconfiado y algo temeroso, en alerta. -¿Qui… quién anda ahí?

De repente, algo brilló y rápido como un relámpago se situó tras de sí, cerca del alféizar de la ventana. Tiny giró muy rápido sobre sus pasos, y si eso no hubiera bastado para hacerle perder el equilibrio, lo siguiente terminó por hacerlo.

Un joven de su misma edad, quizás un poquito más mayor, lo miraba admirándole. De por sí esto ya era muy extraño, ya que se tomaba por el único ser humano del planeta con esa estatura, pero más extraño era que el muchacho que le devolvía la mirada… ¡Tenía alas! Sin poder evitarlo, cayó hacia atrás, quedando en una pose muy poco elegante.

-Así que… -Dedujo el misterioso joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego y de unos ojos de un verde vivo hipnotizante, bajo los que lucía unas marcas violáceas muy peculiares. - ¿Eras tú el dueño de esa preciosa voz? ¡Cantas como los ángeles! – Tras ello, le hizo una reverencia hincando su rodilla en el suelo, maravillado. Tiny, que aún seguía mirándole desde abajo con los ojos muy abiertos, con la misma cara de impresión que se le había quedado al caer, apenas podía articular palabra. Sólo acertó a decir:

-Tú… tú… ¿¡ERES UN HADA!? Pero… pero… -Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura y la entereza. - ¡Yo no hablo con extraños! ¡Te aviso, sé defensa personal! – Dicho esto, alzó sus puños en posición de defensa.

El hada lo volvió a mirar, incrédulo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego sonrió afablemente y fue junto a él, cosa que puso más nervioso a Tiny, pero no sabía por qué, no podía apenas moverse del lugar. El hada bajó sus puños con sus manos suavemente y le susurró para que se tranquilizase.

-No temas, no vengo a hacerte ningún daño… - Tiny se enrabió.

-¡YO NO LE TEMO A NADA NI NADIE! ¡YO SOY MUY VALIENTE! ¡YO… yo… te… TENGO MUCHA FUERZA Y SÉ UTILIZARLA!

-No lo dudo… -Sonrió con circunstancia el joven. – Pero tienes razón, he sido un maleducado el venir hasta aquí sin presentarme. Haré los honores, si me lo permites, así dejaré de ser un extraño para ti y podremos hacer las paces, ¿qué te parece?

Tiny aún no parecía fiarse del todo y lo miraba de reojo, aún así, decidió darle una oportunidad y aceptó, asintiendo en silencio.

Mi nombre es Axel – Sonrió el joven mientras le hacía una nueva reverencia llena de respeto. – Encantado de conocerte.

-Yo… yo me llamo… - Su cara se ensombreció repentinamente. –…Tiny.

-¡Es un nombre muy bonito!

-Nah, no suena tan bien como el tuyo… A decir verdad el mío no me gusta, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora… -Tiny no podía dejar de mirar al recién llegado. Podría decirse que brillaba con luz propia, y así era, no sólo por las chispas y destellos que dejaba al pasar provinente de sus alas rojas y amarillas que parecían llamear como dos grandes antorchas, sino su sola presencia ya bastaba para causar tal efecto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Tengo algo pegado o algo así?- Axel se giró sobre si mismo buscando la causa de tanta expectación.

-¡Si que lo eres! ¡Eres un hada! Menos mal… -Suspiró aliviado.

-Sí, creo que aún lo sigo siendo… -Bromeó Axel. -¿Y ese suspiro de alivio? ¿Acaso querías conocer alguna y no te creías eso de que son cuentos chinos?

Por primera vez en la noche, Tiny rió. Estaba realmente feliz. – Hasta esta noche me he sentido muy solo… Por que creía que era la única persona diminuta de todo el mundo… Y pensaba que las hadas no existían, nunca he creído ni en los sueños que se hacen realidad, ni en los milagros, aunque mi madre me diga todo el tiempo que yo soy uno…

Axel murmuró para sí mientras lo contemplaba de soslayo: Y no se equivocaba…

-¡Pero tengo ante mí uno de ellos! Quizás no esté tan lejos en que un día también pueda cumplir mi deseo de viajar y vivir aventuras, muy lejos.

-Tú… tienes muchos deseos para no creer en ellos… -Axel se aproximó un poco más a Tiny, sin que éste apenas lo percibiera.

-Soñar no cuesta nada, o eso dicen. – Le devolvió la mirada el rubio, que ahora le costaba cada vez menos sonreír.

-¡Pues ante ti, tienes un hada de los deseos! ¡Pídeme lo que quieras y lo volveré realidad para ti! No pierdas la oportunidad, no se sabe cuándo puede volver a repetirse…

-Eres muy amable, pero no creo que puedas…

-¡Prueba!- Le retó Axel.

-Esta bien… ¡Quisiera ser más grande! O, en su defecto, conseguir cualquier hazaña, ¡por difícil que esta parezca! O… poder volar… ¡salir de aquí y vivir aventuras! Pero no te creo capaz de hacer tantas proezas… Es cierto que eres un hada… Pero para seres tan pequeños como nosotros…

-Ahí te equivocas, Tiny. –Le corrigió Axel. – Mira, te lo demostraré con un par de frases. Primero, eres una persona muy, muy grande. He visto en tu interior y tu corazón es tan grande que no te cabe dentro, vales muchísimo, y eres alguien muy excepcional, con ello eres más grande que cualquier gigante que puedas toparte. Por lo tanto, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que desees, puedes hacer grandes hazañas, si es tu deseo. ¡Nada debería impedírtelo! Y volar… bueno, eso puedo concedértelo yo esta noche como un pequeño regalo de bienvenida y de nuevos amigos, ¿te gustaría?

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Yo no tengo alas… no soy como tú… ojalá…

-Bueno, yo creo que algún día las tendrás. Sólo debes tener fe y confiar. Pero mientras, puedo llevarte lejos, si quieres, y volando. ¡Hasta podemos vivir aventuras! ¡No hay nada que no podamos hacer! Sino me crees, ¡sígueme! – Axel instó a que Tiny lo siguiera al exterior de la ventana. Allí le aguardaba impaciente Zumby, deseando volar una vez más.

Tiny al contemplarlo ante sí no daba crédito a sus ojos. -¡Es… Increíble!

-Sí, yo también lo creo… es decir, me alegra de que te guste, ¡y creo que tú también le gustas!

-Anda, no te rías de mí…

-No lo hago. -Axel se aproximó a Tiny y lo tomó de la cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron al instante y Tiny se quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir ni hacer. Axel reaccionó y le pidió permiso. - ¿Te ayudo a subir?

-S…Sí, claro. –Axel lo alzó con sumo cuidado y lo posó sobre el lomo del insecto, a lo que luego él subió de un brinco. Roxas pensó que le gustaría ser igual de ágil, pero debería entrenarse todos los días para alcanzar a su nuevo amigo.

El abejorro emprendió el vuelo raudo y veloz.

-¡Agárrate fuerte, Tiny, allá vamos!

-¡Sí! – Al instante, se aseguró bien a la cintura del hada para no dejarse ir, pasara lo que pasara.

Cada vez todo se veía más y más pequeño. Tiny lo contemplaba todo muy impresionado. Axel al ver su expresión, rió nuevamente.

-¿Ves? ¿A que desde aquí arriba no se ve todo tan grande?

-Es cierto – Sonrió el rubio. – ¡Todo parece al alcance de mi mano! – Exclamó mientras con una mano extendida podía llegar a tapar toda su casita entera.

Volaron y volaron hasta casi tocar la luna, para después descender como una estrella fugaz hacia el río que surcaba tranquilo en la negra noche.

-Te enseñaré a volar, Tiny. – Se ofreció el hada mientras sin pensárselo dos veces lo tomaba en sus brazos, a lo que Tiny al principio se sintió avergonzado, pero luego pensó que no se estaba tan mal después de todo.

Corretearon juntos el río, dejándose llevar por el momento, reflejando sus caras felices en el agua cristalina, únicamente iluminados por la luz que envolvía a Axel. Entre risas y miradas cómplices, volaron, incluso bailaron casi sin darse cuenta, por todo el bello páramo, incluso entonando canciones muy hermosas juntos, divirtiéndose como nunca antes lo hubieran hecho. Aquél momento fue único en toda su amplitud. Se sentían más unidos que nunca el uno con el otro, como verdaderas almas gemelas.

-Lo hago fatal, en serio. – Se avergonzaba Tiny.

-Para nada, eres un gran bailarín y piloto, cualquiera diría que has nacido para volar.

-¿Tu crees? –Tiny se sonrojó de veras, tanto que podía competir con la larga cabellera del pelirrojo.

-No sólo lo creo, estoy totalmente seguro de ello. –Dijo mientras lo llevaba de la cintura por entre los juncos de un hermoso lugar apantanado. –No hay más que verte. –Ahora el sonrojado era él.

Y así, entre risas y dulces palabras, el tiempo también voló, y pronto estuvieron nuevamente de regreso a la casita de Tiny. Axel bajó con cuidado a Tiny de la montura, pero tuvo un traspié y ambos quedaron muy, muy juntos y abrazados, rozando nariz con nariz, a lo cual se ruborizaron de veras y Tiny no pudo evitar un ataque de vergüenza y separarse por impulso del joven.

-Lo siento. – Se disculparon a la vez, aunque realmente en el fondo, los dos sabían que no había nada que disculpar, ya que ese momento lo habían esperado toda la noche.

-Tiny- dijo de nuevo Axel, aproximándose al muchacho rubio.- ¿Podré volver a venir a visitarte mañana? Me gustaría seguir conociéndote, si tú quieres.

-Claro. –Sonrió éste. –Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

-¡Entonces está hecho! Volveré lo antes posible, ¿vale?

-¡Te esperaré aquí, no me moveré! –Lo despidió Tiny.

-Duerme bien, dulces sueños. –Dijo por último Axel, que comenzaba a remontar el vuelo, pero llegó a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla a Tiny, cosa que lo dejó nuevamente paralizado, como sólo el hada sabía hacerlo. Y ahí se quedó, inmóvil, viéndole marchar en la infinidad de las estrellas, dejando tras de sí un rastro llameante que tanto le fascinaba.

Tiny no podía aguardar a que fuera mañana y no paraba de dar vueltas frente a su lecho. ¡Nunca había estado tan nervioso y excitado! Lo que le había ocurrido esa noche había sido simplemente increíble, le costaba gran esfuerzo pensar que había sucedido de verdad. Temía que al dormirse, todo volviera a ser irreal, un sueño más. Rezó como nunca antes lo había hecho y entre un murmullo entonando las canciones que habían bailado juntos, terminó por dormirse con una gran sonrisa que jamás se había reflejado en su rostro. Nuestro protagonista aún no era consciente del todo, pero lo cierto era que una chispa se había prendido en lo más hondo de su corazón y comenzaba a tomar una forma cada vez más nítida.

Poco a poco fue amaneciendo… y los tenues rayos dorados del sol acariciaron suavemente su rostro, pero para su sorpresa, algo los tapó.

-Buenos días… - Sonó una voz dulcemente. Alguien lo contemplaba desde arriba.

Tiny entreabrió los ojos. –Buenos… ¿días? -Los abrió de golpe y casi estuvo a punto de darse de cabeza. Ante sí tenía nuevamente a Axel. Se pellizcó en una mejilla para asegurarse que no era un sueño. -¡ERES REAL!

-Pues claro que lo soy. – Sonrió con circunstancia el joven. – Ya te lo dije anoche, ¿o todavía no me crees?

-No, no es eso… Pensaba que lo había soñado… Pero ya no tiene importancia, ¡has vuelto!

-Te lo prometí anoche, ¿recuerdas? Nunca falto a mis promesas. – Le contestó en una pose graciosa alzando su mano abierta a la altura de su rostro. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Como nunca… -Bostezó el pequeño, a lo que recapacitó sobre lo dicho y ruborizado corrigió. – Es decir… bien, gracias.

-Yo apenas he podido dormir esta noche, estuve pensando en lo de ayer. Realmente nunca me había pasado, suelo dormir bastante. – Rió divertido el hada. –Pero no te preocupes, ¡estoy repleto de energías! ¡Así que prepárate, hoy nos espera un día lleno de aventuras!

-No pensé que fueras a cumplir todos mis deseos a raja tabla. – Bromeó Tiny.

-Ya te lo expliqué, soy el hada de tus deseos, y los pienso hacer realidad. –Lo tomó de la mano para ayudarle a salir del lecho. -¿Quieres saber más acerca de las hadas? Si quieres te llevo a desayunar un desayuno típico de hadas.

-Sería un placer. Espérame aquí, iré a hablarlo con mi madre para que no se preocupe. –Tiny se deslizó por entre unas cortinas y de un brinco se dejó caer al suelo, fue correteando toda la estancia y bajó las escaleras deslizándose por la barandilla. Minutos más tarde retornaba al cuarto (no sin el esfuerzo que ello conllevaba) radiante.

-Me ha dado permiso, siempre que no vuelva demasiado tarde.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Vamos!- Exclamó Axel tomándole nuevamente de la mano y llevándole consigo una vez más al exterior, por entre lejanos jardines inimaginables para la vista. El sol bañaba nuevamente el hermoso valle con sus rayos anaranjados y dorados, todo brillaba con total esplendor. Tiny no podía creerse que toda felicidad fuera real… Jamás se había sentido tan afortunado. Mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Axel para no caerse y recostaba su cabeza en su cálida espalda, jugueteó con sus dedos tocando sus hermosísimas alas, pues causaban en él una atracción casi enfermiza. Y para su sorpresa, descubrió que no se quemaba, tan sólo sentía suaves caricias cálidas de sus chisporroteantes ascuas.

-¿Sorprendido? –Axel se había percatado de la presencia de su mano en sus alas, ya que formaba parte de su cuerpo, una especialmente sensible.

-Pensaba que al ser de fuego, iba a quemarme… Pero sólo calientan mis manos suavemente.

-Es normal. Sólo chamuscan si deseo atacar utilizando mi poder o en posición de defensa. Si no presiento ninguna amenaza, están como ves. Pero no te preocupes por ti, a ti nunca te haría daño con ellas, más bien al contrario. – Al decir esto, las alas del muchacho acariciaron ambas mejillas de Tiny, provocando cosquillas que le arrancaron una carcajada.

-No me hagas cosquillas, no seas travieso…

-Es que adoro escuchar el sonido de tu risa. –Mientras, Tiny se había vuelto a recostar cómodamente entre sus alas.

Continuaron volando hasta un cercano riachuelo y se posaron en un bello jardín, en una hermosa rosa de color fuego. Axel ayudó a bajar a Tiny y éste se quedó maravillado.

-Nunca había visto una rosa semejante. – Se maravilló.

-En una como ésta nací yo. Hay muy pocas y sólo se encuentran en estos parajes y en el Valle de las Hadas, de donde yo procedo. Se las conoce como las Rosas de Fuego, o Rosas Ígneas, por su particular color y por contener propiedades del dicho elemento, que sólo nosotros sabemos utilizar. –Le explicaba mientras atusaba uno de sus pétalos.

-Pues es muy bonita. – Tiny ya se había acomodado en un buen montón de pétalos, mientras admiraba sus colores.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Axel se agachó frente a Tiny y fue sacando de su improvisada bolsa de viaje varios botecitos cristalinos de formas muy curiosas y paquetitos envueltos con hojas del color más verde. – Te explicaré. – Dijo mientras iba señalando cada cosa y explicándole en qué consistía. – Esto es miel de la mejor que puedas hallar en todo nuestro Valle, hecha con las flores más grandes y bellas. Esta de aquí es mermelada de fresas del tiempo y ésta otra de albaricoque. Esto es pan de duende. Lo hacemos nosotros mismos con el trigo que recogemos. Tiene un toque dulce, porque lo doramos con néctar. Y luego tenemos bollitos de nube, con azúcar nevado. No es nube, pero le ponemos ese nombre porque realmente es como si tomaras una nube de algodón glaseado. Y por último, zumo multifrutas, de las mejores del reino.

Tiny hacía varias horas que no había probado bocado, y no sabía por dónde empezar. ¡Todo le parecía apetitoso y se moría de ganas de probar todo aquello tan nuevo para él! Tomó un poco de mermelada de fresa y un bollito de nube y se dispuso a comer. Tenía un sabor difícilmente comparable, pues no había probado nada jamás que se le pareciera y le parecía delicioso. Continuó comiendo con un hambre voraz, a lo que Axel le acompañó, sonriéndole. Le hacía muy feliz ver a Tiny tan emocionado. Había logrado conseguir el efecto esperado.

Tiny siguió comiendo. ¡Era fabuloso! ¡A cada mordisco sentía un aroma y un sabor distinto! Se regocijaba y entre bocado y bocado le devolvía la sonrisa a Axel que lo miraba complacido. Cuando por fin no pudo tomar un bocado ni un sorbo más y se había saciado, suspiró aliviado. Cuando vio todo lo que había comido, se ruborizó y se disculpó.

-No tienes por qué, Tiny. Tenías hambre y debías calmarla. Traje todo esto para ti y mi deseo era que lo probaras. Me alegra de veras que te haya gustado tanto.

-Sí, nunca había tomado nada tan delicioso. ¡Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí y traerme todo esto!

-No hay de qué. ¡Y ahora ya estamos listos de nuevo para emprender una nueva aventura!

Tiny asintió feliz. Axel lo ayudó a incorporarse y salieron al aire libre. El sol brillaba muy alto en el cielo y sus rayos calentaban a nuestros protagonistas. Decidieron que lo que más le apetecía por ahora era ir a refrescarse al riachuelo. Bajaron hasta él y corrieron juntos a la orilla, salpicándose el uno al otro, entre risas y juegos. En un despiste Axel cogió a Tiny y lo alzó por los aires y se zambulleron a la vez.

El rubio se percató de un pequeño detalle. – Axel, puedes nadar… ¿siendo tus alas de fuego?

-Claro que puedo. Todas las hadas están en armonía con todos los elementos de la naturaleza y todos necesitamos de todos para vivir. Por supuesto mis poderes se limitan en ella, pero no por ello me quitan vida ni nada parecido.

-Es genial ser un hada… -Suspiro Tiny, mientras se sujetaba a su mano fuertemente. – Yo ni siquiera sé nadar… apenas flotar…

-Ya aprenderás, poco a poco, muchacho, no quieras aprenderlo todo en un solo día. – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras alborotaba su melena rubia.

Mientras Axel lo sostenía y Tiny probaba de mantener el equilibrio para flotar, le surgieron nuevas preguntas sobre su nuevo e inseparable amigo. – Axel… ¿Cómo es el Valle de las Hadas? ¿Cómo se vive allí?

-Pues, es un sitio muy bello, como un gran jardín donde cada uno vive en casitas hechas en las propias flores. El palacio es algo más grande y espacioso, constado de las flores más esbeltas.

-Qué genial… -Imaginaba Tiny mientras contemplaba boca arriba el ancho cielo azul desde el agua. – ¡Oye! – Se le ocurrió de repente. – Si tenéis palacio… ¡Entonces es cierto!

-¿El qué? – Lo miró inclinado Axel, extrañado.

-Bueno, más bien lógico, si se trata de un reino… ¡Existen el Rey y la Reina de las hadas! ¿¡Verdad?! –Le devolvió la mirada, nervioso y excitado.

-Pues… sí, claro…

-¡Guau! ¡Y seguro que tienen hijos! ¡Y son los príncipes del Valle! – Continuó Tiny cada vez más emocionado.

-En verdad… tienen un hijo. – Le aseguró Axel, con una mirada muy enigmática.

-Seguro que es muy valiente y fuerte y es capaz de grandes hazañas… ¡Seguro que es algo así como…Un héroe! Me gustaría ser así también…

-Bueno sí, es así. Pero yo creo que tú lo superas incluso.

-No me tomes el pelo… -Le reprochó.

-No te tomo el pelo. – Le devolvió una sonrisa misteriosa a juego con su mirada.

-¿Me lo presentarás algún día? – Tiny continuaba haciéndose sus propias ilusiones.

-Si quieres… Será un placer. –Y de sorpresa, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo atrajo para sí, quedando muy juntos ambos cuerpos. –Aunque puede que me ponga… algo celoso. –Bromeó guiñándole un ojo pícaramente y besándole nuevamente la mejilla.

Tiny no supo qué contestar a eso, sólo pudo bajar su mirada de puro rubor y se apoyó en el pecho del hada, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos, totalmente revueltos y descolocados dentro de su corazón, a punto de desbordarse. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Pero apenas le importaba, se sentía mejor que nunca, y no quería que terminase jamás.

Un poco más tarde, Axel le ayudó a salir, se secaron y caminaron largo rato por el jardín. Hablaron largo rato del Valle de las Hadas, en lo que Tiny lo escuchaba con gran admiración y Axel le contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, impresionado de recibir tanta atención.

Hasta que llegó una pregunta que fue difícil de responder para Axel.

-Axel… ¿Qué función tienes en tu hogar?

-Pues… - Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. – Digamos que… me preocupo por sus habitantes y de ayudarles a suplir sus necesidades.

Tiny lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos. – Entonces te deben de admirar mucho donde vives. Yo nunca he hecho nada demasiado importante.

-Yo no lo veo de ese modo. Seguro que en tu casa tu madre te tiene en mucha estima y tú a ella, y la ayudas en todo lo que puedes, ¿me equivoco? – Tiny negó con la cabeza. – ¿Lo ves? No somos tan diferentes, después de todo.

-No. –Tiny le dedicó una nueva sonrisa de las que tanto le gustaban al hada. Le tomó de la mano y corrió feliz por el campo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan capaz e importante desde su nacimiento. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo vital que era su sola presencia en el mundo, fuera grande o diminuto. Y gracias a Axel, lo estaba descubriendo poco a poco. Se sentía verdaderamente afortunado, como nunca.

Más días se sucedieron, y en otra ocasión, una bella mañana como cualquier otra de aquél verano tan bienhechor, la madre de Tiny lo dejó por primera vez a cargo de la casa y el corral, ya que tenía salir al pueblo a comprar enseres, pues debía cambiar por antiguos. Así que esa fue la única mañana en la que ganó a Axel por primera vez. Antes de despuntar el alba, el muchacho trabajador y que quería sentirse más útil y capaz que nunca, se había levantado, aseado y ya esperaba la llegada del hada mientras contemplaba el hermosísimo espectáculo del romper del amanecer. Cuando con el primer rayo de sol tocó sus azulados ojos, vio aparecer algo parecido a una pequeña estrella fugaz envuelta en llamas, y centellas, supo que se acercaba. Se reincorporó y lo saludó con una mano extendida. Axel se sorprendió, pero aterrizó frente a él y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Buenos días, Tiny! ¿Acaso me he dormido? – Axel estaba tan perplejo que apenas sabía ni qué hora era, mientras trataba de disculparse llevándose una mano a su larga cabellera rojo fuego.

-No, claro que no. –Sonrió el muchacho. – Hoy es un gran día para mí y no quería dormirme.

Axel le miró con asombro y duda. - ¿Una gran día?

-Mi madre me ha dejado al mando de la casa. Fue al pueblo a primera hora y no volverá hasta caída la tarde. Ella nunca antes me había visto capaz de tanto… y yo tampoco.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Tiny!

-Bueno, gracias… Pero eso también significa que no podré ir a pasear hoy contigo… ¡Me espera una dura jornada de trabajo!

-¡Ningún problema! ¡Yo te ayudaré, siempre he sentido curiosidad por la vida de los humanos! Pero como comprenderás somos bastante reticentes a aproximarnos demasiado…

-Lo entiendo, no creo que sea fácil para vosotros mostraros y romper vuestro secreto. Hay gente de todas clases…

-Así es, por suerte no todos son así. –Y Axel una vez más le miró sinceramente. Tiny para evitar de nuevo una situación comprometida, dirigió su rostro al horizonte, y Axel con él. Se quedó largo rato contemplando los destellos del sol sobre la imagen de Tiny, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su tez… Y se le vino a la mente la siguiente frase:

-¿Alguna vez te he explicado por qué el sol del amanecer es rojo?

Tiny le devolvió la mirada, intrigado.

-Porque, de todos los colores, el rojo es el que marca el camino más lejano. – Dio por terminado el misterio, enigmáticamente. A lo que Tiny, al ser un muchacho realista y de campo, le contestó con una frase igualmente ingeniosa que descuadraron todas las perspectivas del pelirrojo:

-Axel, ¿no puedes dejar de hablar de ti mismo?

Axel no pudo hacer más sino que reírse. Tiny se rio también. Se tomaron de la mano y se adentraron adentro. Les quedaba un largo día por delante. El hada quiso llevarlo volando, pero Tiny lo detuvo.

-He vivido mis quince años de vida sin alas, ¿Qué te crees, que soy un pobre indefenso? No por nada quería ser un héroe. –Tiny le hizo un gesto de importancia y una mirada decidida y valiente. Con una agilidad de lo que Axel era por primera vez testigo, Tiny se deslizó nuevamente por entre las cortinas, y brincando se dejaba caer al suelo. Axel no quiso ser menos y trató de seguirle, pero acostumbrado a sus cómodas alas, no lo hacía a la misma velocidad del rubio. Tiny se adelantó hacia la escalera, corriendo velozmente. Puesto que todo le había quedado tan y tan lejos, había desarrollado una velocidad y una fuerza en las piernas increíble. Axel lo igualaba, pero no sin un buen esfuerzo por su parte, del que Tiny apenas se inmutaba, porque para él, aquél esfuerzo era algo natural, prácticamente como el respirar. Esperó a Axel al inicio de la escalera, lo hizo sentar tras de sí y ambos se deslizaron escaleras abajo, entre risas. Tiny le explicó que aquella empinada bajada constituía una de sus mayores diversiones todos los días desde su nacimiento, ya que él nunca había montado en abejorro, ni sabía que estuviera permitido o fuera posible. Después, pasando por delante de la chimenea en la que sólo quedaban las ascuas de la noche y en la que Axel se quedó maravillado, simplemente diciendo: "¡Asombroso, sencillamente asombroso!", llegaron a las cuadras. Tiny despertó con cuidado a todos los animalitos que allí dormían, desde el pequeño y tierno pollito hasta Thunder, el gran caballo de carreras que en su juventud había ganado bastantes de éstas y ahora reposaba su merecido descanso de jubilación en su modesto corral. Axel no dejaba de asombrarse ante cada nuevo descubrimiento que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Tiny lo llevó a dar de comer a todos los animales, y hablaron largamente con ellos. Todos se alegraban de ver tan feliz a Tiny, y comentaban que desde su nacimiento no lo habían visto tan radiante. Se miraban unos a otros y a su nuevo amigo, diciéndole que era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado era haberle encontrado a él. El hada reía divertida cuando Tiny ponía cara de circunstancia. Pasaron un día de lo más ajetreado sin quitarle su chispa de diversión y emoción. Corrieron por entre los jardines, compitiendo contra las gallinas, patos y gansos, en las que casi siempre Tiny era de los primeros en coronarse campeón ante los ojos estupefactos del hada, que había prometido correr con él en igualdad de condiciones, al retarle Tiny diciéndole que si se sentía igualmente capaz de superarle con los dos pies en la tierra y sin usar sus alas. Fueron a ver los jóvenes polluelos que ya comenzaban a salir del cascarón y ambos entre las pajas, se emocionaron al verlos nacer. Más tarde, se persiguieron y escondieron por el pajar, entre un pequeño montoncito de paja, mientras se la echaban el uno al otro entre bromas que casi siempre terminaban en una pequeña pelea amistosa y un gran revolcón. Axel incluso se atrevió con la esgrima, ya que el hada nunca salía de su hogar sin su inseparable espada, que por cierto era de los mejores en su reino por lo que le había contado a Tiny (también era bueno lanzando objetos a distancia, una prueba era que siempre llevaba dos pequeños discos puntiagudos al cinto, pero que el joven nunca los había visto utilizar, quizás algún día llegase el momento…) y para su sorpresa descubrió que pese a que el arma inocente de Tiny era un simple bastón, con esfuerzo era capaz de dejarlo en jaque. Pero igualmente fueron momentos inolvidables llenos de alegría. Rieron, corrieron, saltaron, brincaron hasta la saciedad. Axel hacía las cosas de humanos como un humano más, ¡y para su propia sorpresa, cada vez le gustaba más! ¡Era una vida de lo más sencilla y apacible, pero era genial hacerlo todo con las manos, sudar, reír con los compañeros bajo el sol…! La vida de Tiny le parecía estupenda y sólo pensaba en el próximo día que podrían volver a repetirlo. Y pensaba cuánto bien se habían hecho mutuamente al enseñarse cosas de sus mundos, los hacía más completos y unidos.

A media mañana, Tiny le condujo a donde descansaban su buey y su vaca y le dijo si se atrevía a ordeñar. El hada no daba crédito a sus oídos. Nunca antes lo había hecho, ya que nunca se había sentido con la necesidad de beber leche. Tiny le dijo que era muy divertido y lo instó a que lo imitase. Cuando después de muchas subidas y bajadas y de unas cuantas caídas de Axel por resbalones torpes, y los intentos de socorro de Tiny después, consiguieron un bol lleno del cual se sirvieron dos vasitos a su medida (la madre de Tiny se había encargado de hacerle una vajilla a su tamaño), tostó un poco de pan en la chimenea, ya que Tiny conocía muy bien su mecanismo y muchas noches rogaba a su madre que le dejara prenderla a él ( y lo cierto es que no se le daba nada mal), se sentaron en el escalón de la entrada del patio a comer. Pero el joven hada no parecía convencido del todo, miraba la comida sin decidirse a probar. Tiny le aseguró que, aunque fuese un hada y no tomara casi nada proveniente de vida animal, el hecho de tomar leche no le haría perder las hadas ni nada parecido y que le sentaría muy bien, entonces se envalentonó y probó. Al principio fue extraño, pero progresivamente se fue acostumbrando a su sabor y le pareció algo magnífico, equiparable a su comida diaria.

Y la tarde comenzaba a declinar. Tiny lo llevó a conocer a Thunder, un caballo maduro, con una gran sabiduría y no obstante, conservaba su buena forma como en los viejos tiempos. El noble corredor tras charlar un buen rato con el pelirrojo sobre bellas leyendas del pasado y tantas otras cosas, se ofreció a darles una vuelta por los campos de los alrededores y probara lo que era sentir la velocidad aran de suelo. Tiny abrió el pestillo de la caballeriza y trepó por entre las crines de la cabeza inclinada de Thunder. Su amigo lo siguió jadeante y se situaron junto a las orejas del animal. A Axel le ofreció esta vez aferrarse a su espalda, debido a que Tiny era más experto que él como jinete en lo que respecta a un equino.

Y el hada se quedó boquiabierto aquél día en lo que al muchacho se refería. Era capaz de cosas que él nunca se le habían pasado siquiera por la mente, no podía entender a veces su deseo de "hacer cosas imposibles"… Si casi hacía lo que cualquier persona con su tamaño real… Sólo que no siempre lo hacía ante los ojos de su madre, en vistas de no preocuparla innecesariamente.

Así pues, cabalgaron toda la tarde, muy raudos y veloces por entre los páramos y estepas, sintiendo la suave hierba fresca crujir dos metros bajo sus pies. Era una experiencia nueva para ambos, pero sobretodo para el pelirrojo. Vivir aquellos momentos junto al rubio le parecía obra de un sueño. –Esta era antes mi única forma de volar y sentirme libre… o lo más parecido que tenía antes de conocerte a ti – Le explicó, mientras se ponía de pie y con un equilibrio y una precisión envidiables, abrió los brazos mientras gritaba al viento que azotaba su cara. Axel lo imitó, extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, viviendo ese momento como si fuese el último.

Pero los últimos rayos de sol avisaban ya a Tiny del fin de la tarde. Le pidió a Thunder que regresaran a casa. Para cuando su madre había vuelto, Tiny y Axel estaban ya sobre el alféizar de la ventana, como cada noche de verano.

Aquella noche y muchas otras, la dedicaron nuevamente a las prácticas de vuelo y baile. Tiny cada vez se movía con mucha más soltura y ritmo, aprendía verdaderamente rápido, en opinión de Axel. Reían y jugueteaban juntos, Axel lo tomaba con sus manos y emprendían el vuelo.

-Axel, bailas genial. –Tiny cada día más admiraba al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y a veces en su único consuelo.

-Pues tengo un duro competidor y una gran pareja. –Le comentaba mientras lo alzaba en el aire, sujetando su cintura con sus dos manos. Tiny se ruborizó tanto que a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Axel lo acababa de decir: pareja. Una pareja. Tiny nunca antes lo había pensado. Quizás una de las cosas que más ansiaba y nunca había podido darle ni forma ni nombre era precisamente eso, el por qué de esa soledad que tanto lo ensombrecía. Comenzaba a comprender… Esa pequeña llama en su corazón cada vez más se hacía más clara, grande y luminosa. ¿Y si… y si estaba comenzando a enamorarse? Miró a los ojos a Axel, muy sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a sus brazos inexplicablemente. Axel, enternecido lo abrazó también. Axel entonó una suave y dulce melodía a sus oídos y bailó lentamente con él, besándole en la frente al terminar y haciéndole una grácil reverencia al terminar.

-A este paso, volarás mejor que cualquier hada. –Le dijo el pelirrojo gentilmente.- Por no hablar de lo bien que bailas.

-Sí, y sin alas… -Lo miró tierno Tiny.

-Yo te prestaré mis alas siempre que lo desees, ya lo sabes. Y quién sabe… quizás algún día… puede ser que podamos volar juntos, con tus propias alas.

-¡Será maravilloso…! ¡Seremos más libres que nunca!

-¡Así es! –Afirmó tomándole de nuevo en brazos y conduciéndole nuevamente al alféizar de la ventana. La madre de Tiny había dejado prendido su candelabro favorito. Axel entró con él, acompañándole, y se quedó largo rato contemplando la llama de éste.

-Nunca te lo he preguntado… pero, ¿por qué siempre duermes con una vela encendida?

Tiny se giró hacia él y con ambas manos tras su espalda, le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole enigmáticamente. – Eso es porque desde que nací, siempre he adorado el fuego y el repicar de sus llamas. Me pasaba todos los inviernos sobre un cojín largas horas contemplando su vaivén sin parar… ¡Me encanta! ¡Su luz, su baile, su candor, su calor… es como ver el sol! ¡El sol es lo que más quiero! ¡Junto con el fuego! –Dijo abrazándose a sí mismo, tanto se había animado y emocionado que no recordaba que Axel seguía ahí con él, contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos y oyendo cada una de sus frases. Tiny se sonrojó como nunca. Se calló de repente. Sentía como si hubiera hablado de más. Axel estaba igualmente ruborizado, y le devolvía la mirada como hipnotizado. –Así que es por eso… por eso contemplabas tanto mis alas…

-Tiny miró hacia un lado, asintiendo en silencio, tímidamente. – Sí, así es… Me parecen fascinantes, preciosas… Al principio, creí que era por eso por lo que me atraías tanto, y tu condición como hada, o tu tamaño similar al mío… pero poco a poco, me he dado cuenta lo que realmente me atrajo de ti la primera vez que te vi. No fue nada de eso. Fue tu luz, tu propia luz. Sólo tú. Y gracias a ti, poco a poco he podido ir viendo la vida con un color distinto. He sido capaz de tantas cosas junto a ti que nunca lo habría creído. Has logrado que crea en los deseos imposibles… Y lo que es más importante, has dado respuesta a lo que siempre me he preguntado, esta misma noche. Siempre me he sentido tan solo porque aún no te había encontrado. Estaba buscándote a ti. Porque eres la luz que a mí me falta, mi alma gemela, mi pareja. A quien realmente quiero. Tú eres mi único y verdadero deseo. Sólo tú… Te amo, Axel… -Le confesó, entre lágrimas.

Axel apenas pudo articular palabra. Sólo corrió a unirse con Tiny y lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Y durante un largo rato que se les hizo eterno, no lo soltó, lo sostuvo fuertemente contra sí. Tiny no podía contener sus lágrimas y lloraba de alivio, porque al final había podido liberar todo aquello que aún lo aprisionaba. Luego cuando consiguió serenarse un poco, Axel le enjuagó delicadamente las lágrimas y le besó románticamente en los labios, en un beso que aún duró mucho más, en el que ambos cerraron los ojos y por primera vez más que nunca, se sintieron uno solo. Instantes después, Axel condujo a Tiny al alféizar a la ventana y lo sentó junto a él, pasándole su brazo por la espalda.

-Gracias Tiny, por ponerle también palabras a mis sentimientos por ti. Tampoco yo lo comprendí del todo la primera vez que te conocí, pero ahora lo veo más claro que tus luminosos ojos bajo esta Luna Llena. Te amo, te amo mucho y quiero que estés siempre junto a mí, sólo si tú también lo deseas…

Esta vez fue Tiny quien se adelantó y lo besó de sorpresa. Tras otro instante que les pareció de ensueño, Tiny se separó lentamente de su amado y le volvió a mirar radiante como el sol para responderle. – Esta vez seré yo el hada de tus deseos. Y haré realidad tu sueño. Siempre es poco tiempo comparada con la eternidad que nos aguarda juntos.

Axel le sonrió también y volvieron a abrazarse y a besarte, esta vez más apasionadamente, tanto que en un descuido de los dos, Tiny cayó sobre él, quedando encima. Ambos rieron juntos, pero este pequeño percance no les detuvo, se besaron dos, tres y cuatro veces más, entre miradas cómplices, sonrisas, caricias y palabras más que tiernas.

Ahora más que nunca a Tiny le costaba separarse de su amor. Pero se hacía tarde y mañana les aguardaba un nuevo día lleno de aventuras y ambos debían descansar.

Tiny se fue tarareando su canción, la canción de amor de los dos y feliz tras cuatro pasos de baile, se acostó en su lecho y quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Axel nuevamente picaba a su ventanal, y entraba con un pequeño paquetito de los colores del atardecer. Se acercó cuidadosamente y en silencio hasta la nuez que servía de cama a Tiny y, asegurándose que aún dormía, lo besó en los labios, a lo que sin abrir los ojos, Tiny le devolvió y murmuró entre bostezos:

-Buenos días, Axel… - Entreabrió los ojos y se desperezó. Por mucho que intentara madrugar, el joven hada casi siempre lograba llegar antes y despertarle.

-Buenos días, dormilón. – Se sentó en el borde y acarició sus delicados cabellos dorados de su frente. –Despiértate bien, hoy he venido con una nueva sorpresa para ti.

-¿Otra? Me mimas demasiado… -Se fregó sus ojitos azules.

-Como si no te gustara… -Respondió el hada, abrazándole y sentándole sobre sus piernas. – Vamos, ábrelo a ver si te gusta.

Tiny se dio mucha prisa en abrirlo y descubrió un bonito foulard de los colores del atardecer. - ¡Es precioso!

-¿Te gusta? Lo he hecho yo mismo con la tela de la mejor calidad del Valle. Pensé en hacerlo en estos colores porque cada vez que te miro, me haces recordar el más bello de los atardeceres. –Tiny se sonrojó mucho y se lo ató al cuello a modo de bufanda ligera. Siempre se preguntaba cómo podía conseguir cosas tan únicas, pero pensó que su cargo podía permitírselo, así que no creyó necesario preguntar más. – ¡Muchísimas gracias, me encanta! ¡Nunca me lo quitaré, te lo prometo!

En ese momento, Tiny comenzó a cavilar en el mejor regalo para Axel y de repente, observando sus centelleantes alas, se le ocurrió. Sería un duro trabajo, pero merecería la pena, pensó.

Y así trabajó duramente todo el verano, en las horas libres que le quedaban cuando no estaba con su amor. Su madre, que había oído hablar en muchas ocasiones que entablaba conversaciones con su hijo acerca del hada que lo visitaba, lo llevaba a pasear y que tan feliz hacía a su hijo, lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, feliz pero a la vez nostálgica, a lo que de vez en cuando se la oía suspirar y murmurar: "Qué rápido crecen…"

Y al fin… Llegó el último día del verano.

Y Tiny esa misma madrugada acababa de dar por finalizado el duro trabajo y pensó en la gran sorpresa que le aguardaba a Axel contemplando el excelente resultado, y sonrió radiante para sí. Se moría de ganas de entregárselo y ver su cara al abrir el paquete y descubrir el producto de su esfuerzo. Lo guardó cuidadosamente bajo su almohada y se durmió plácidamente, junto a su querida vela que tanto le recordaba al hada de sus sueños.

Y al fin, el día se abrió paso entre las montañas y el hermoso campo. Al despuntar el alba, lo que parecía una estrella fugaz fue a parar una vez más a la vidriera de Tiny. Axel lo despertó románticamente a Tiny con una hermosísima rosa del fuego en miniatura. El muchacho rubio saltó feliz a sus brazos.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de que vinieras!

-¿Cómo cada día? –Le abrazó también.

-¡Más aún! Tengo algo para ti, pero te lo daré esta tarde. –Le acarició juguetonamente la nariz con un dedo. Se sentía enormemente satisfecho de sí mismo, más que nunca.

-Yo también. ¡Tengo grandes noticias para ti, mi rosa dorada! –Le llevó rápidamente al exterior entre risas y fueron a dar la última vuelta del verano.

Jugaron, chapotearon en el riachuelo, (y la verdad es que Tiny se defendía bastante mejor, había mejorado muchísimo en todos los aspectos en estos tres últimos meses), compitieron en carreras a nado, pasearon por el campo, fueron a visitar lugares nuevos y, al atardecer, fueron a contemplarlo en el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Sabes, Tiny? Para nosotros las hadas, el último atardecer del verano que decrece tiene mucha importancia, así como el primero que empieza a crecer, ya que los días son para nosotros fuente de vida. El sol es de vital importancia para nosotros, nos llena de vitalidad, así como los influjos de la Luna. Como ya te dije, la Naturaleza y sus elementos influyen notablemente en nosotros y vivimos en armonía con ellos.

-No tenía ni idea… - Se maravilló Tiny, dispuesto a seguir escuchando, puesto que todo lo que le contaba siempre Axel sobre su mundo le parecía muy interesante.

-Sí, y no sólo eso, siempre lo celebramos. Celebramos todos los cambios de estación. De hecho, las hadas son las responsables de los cambios estacionales. Con nuestra magia, mantenemos el equilibrio de las cosas.

-¿Y no asistes a la celebración? –Se asombró Tiny, que lo miraba perplejo. – Si tan importante es para vosotros…

-Para mí, tú eres lo más importante. – Lo arrastró y lo pegó contra su cuerpo románticamente. – Además, no creo que noten mucho mi ausencia. –Respondió con un cierto tono circunstancial, mientras con la mano libre se secaba el sudor de la nuca. Entonces sacó de su bolsa de viaje dos objetos que parecían ser azulados. Se trataban de dos helados del gusto más extraño y delicioso que Tiny hubiera probado nunca. Se los comieron deprisa sin darles tiempo a deshacerse, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Me encanta hacer recuerdos contigo, ¿sabes Tiny? De donde procedo, los recuerdos tienen un gran valor.

-No te lo niego, para mí también, aunque sea un simple muchacho humano, bajito para mi edad. – Ambos rieron por el juego de palabras. Entonces ambos se quedaron contemplando el bello espectáculo que acontecía ante sus expectantes ojos.

-Me apasionan los atardeceres, ¿a ti no? – Le comentó Tiny románticamente, apretándose contra él. Axel le sonrió ampliamente. Y entonces pareció recordar algo.

-Escucha, Tiny. El día que nos conocimos y nos presentamos, no parecías estar muy contento… ¿Por qué?

Tiny recapacitó tratando de recordar a qué se debía. Entonces, lo que durante tres meses parecía haber sucumbido entre tanta felicidad, volvió a recobrar su forma con fuerzas renovadas.

-Es… mi nombre… mi condición…

-¿Tu nombre? A mi no me parece tan horrible, es muy bonito y tierno. -Axel jugueteaba con su cabello suavemente, pasando sus dedos por entre sus mechones.

-Pero continuamente me hace recordar lo que menos me gusta de mí mismo… Ya sabes, Tiny… "Diminuto", "Pequeño", "Chiquitín"… -Axel le fue a replicar, pero Tiny continuó hablando, haciendo señas para que esperara. – Sí, sé lo que piensas y me has enseñado… Hasta nosotros somos capaces de grandes milagros… Pero supongo que a uno no le gustaría que le recordasen noche y día que es… ya sabes, bajito. Sólo lo respeto por mi madre que fue quién me lo dio y porque la quiero de verdad… pero a veces me gustaría haber tenido otro nombre…

-Pero eso no es problema, Tiny. –Lo beso en la frente. – Déjamelo a mí, encontraré un nombre adecuado para ti. Déjame pensar… -Axel contempló el bello rostro de su amor a la luz del sol del atardecer, y perdiéndose en sus hermosos y luminosos ojos que tanto le fascinaban, le vino hasta su corazón el nombre perfecto, que lentamente recobró eco dentro de sí hasta su garganta. - ¡Eso es! Tiny, ¿sabes como se dice el atardecer, o luz del atardecer, el cielo atardeciendo…? Todo eso recibe en nuestra lengua un solo nombre, ¿quieres oírlo?

Tiny asintió, intrigado.

-Roxas. Ese es el nombre, y así llamamos a las rosas del atardecer, que también las hay. Pero sólo crecen en el Valle de las Hadas. Cuando te lleve allí, te las mostraré, son del color y material con el que hice tu pañuelo.

-¿De verdad? –Se asombró Tiny, observando y acariciando su sedoso y acogedor foulard.

-Pero si no te gusta, no hace falta que adoptes ese nombre…

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡¡ME ENCANTA!! ¡Es precioso, es perfecto! Roxas… -Pronunció por vez primera Tiny. -Cuanto más lo oigo, mas me gusta como suena, además, ¿dices que te recuerdan a mí los atardeceres? – Se puso colorado al decirlo él mismo. Axel se ruborizó también, asintiendo.

-¡Pues ya está decidido, llámame Roxas! ¡Será mi nombre que compartiré contigo y me hará especial, porque tú me lo diste! –Axel feliz lo besó románticamente en los labios y ambos se fundieron al unísono con el sol que los reflejaba ya con sus últimos rayos.

Esa noche fue la más especial que compartieron juntos. Bailaron y volaron con más ganas que nunca. Se besaron y se dedicaron las baladas más hermosas. Ambos deseaban que esa noche no terminase jamás.

(((NdA: Como no sé si podré incluiros el audio, os dejo los versos de la canción de la que siempre hablo adaptándola a Axel y Roxas, "su canción", como la llaman ellos. No tiene desperdicio ^^Es que merece la pena y si no la ponía, me moría xD Si habéis sido lo suficientemente observadores, veréis que cada verso y frase tiene que ver con un trocito de su pequeña historia narrada aquí. Ojala os guste, pocas cosas más románticas se han escrito. También recomiendo su versión inglesa, es sublime.)))

"Yo te haré volar"

Axel: Yo te haré volar,

Yo seré tu gran amor,

Juntos llegaremos hasta el sol…

Yo te haré soñar,

Volaremos sin temor,

Todos nuestros sueños van a ser verdad…

Todo lo que más desees,

Te lo voy a dar,

Volarás conmigo siempre,

No te dejaré de amar…

Yo te haré volar,

Ven conmigo a descubrir,

Otro nuevo mundo de color…

Somos el cielo azul, bailando sobre el mar,

Creen mí y yo te haré volar…

[(Mariquita hija): Va a casarse con el Príncipe de las Hadas, ¿verdad mamá?

(Mamá Mariquita): Bueno, quizá…]

Axel: Todo lo que más desees,

Te lo voy a dar…

Roxas: Me lo vas a dar…

Axel: Volarás conmigo siempre,

¡No te dejaré de amar…!

Roxas: Tú me harás volar…

Axel: Yo te haré volar…

Roxas: Tú serás mi gran amor…

Axel: Iremos hacia un nuevo mundo de color…

Roxas: Viviremos maravillas…

Los dos: Somos el cielo azul,

Bailando sobre el mar…

Axel: Eres cuanto quiero…

Roxas: Eres cuanto siento…

Los dos: ¡Cree en mí y yo te haré volar…!

Un poco más tarde descansaron ambos en un nenúfar cercano, contemplando las estrellas reflejándose en el lecho del río. Y Axel le tomó de ambas manos a Tiny, ahora Roxas para él.

-Roxas, verás. Poco queda por enseñarte que ya no te haya enseñado. Ya has alcanzado mi nivel, y en un tiempo récord, me atrevería a decir. Pero eso no es lo más importante para mí. Esta noche quisiera que fuera la más especial de todas. Verás, mañana quisiera que me acompañaras al Valle de las Hadas.

-¿Yo? Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Quisiera pedirte… - Se inclinó ante Roxas, que lo miraba estupefacto. –Roxas, he vivido junto a ti el mejor verano de mi vida y quisiera vivir todos del resto de nuestras vidas. Por eso quisiera pedirte algo: ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja? –Roxas se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. – No, no hace falta que me respondas ahora… Puedes pensártelo si quieres… - Ahora Axel miraba hacia un lado, al río. Roxas se arrodilló junto a él, poniéndose a su altura y lo abrazó muy fuerte y le susurró al oído: Me encantaría. Si eso significa que te quieres prometer conmigo.

Axel le devolvió la mirada, mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad inmensa. Inmediatamente después, lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismos, muy feliz. A lo que Roxas no dejó de reírse junto a él, dejándose llevar, sintiéndose liviano como una pluma.

Pero lo que no sospechaban ninguno de los dos enamorados es que durante toda la noche, unos seres de tez verdosa los observaba de entre los nenúfares, mientras ellos cantaban, reían y bailaban sin sospechar siquiera la amenaza que se cernía ante ellos, y sobre Roxas, especialmente.

A media noche, Axel llevó a su prometido entre bromas, risas y carantoñas a su hogar. Aquella noche era especialmente clara y luminosa, idéntica a la que la que se conocieron. Y entonces, Roxas muy feliz entró sin demora por la ventana y corrió hasta su lecho, haciendo esperar fuera a Axel. Rebuscó algo entre las sábanas y volvió raudo y radiante junto a su amado. Se puso frente a él y le mostró un paquete envuelto con tonos rojizos. –Es para ti, me he pasado todo el verano haciéndolo para ti. Mi madre también ha colaborado ayudándome, ambos esperamos que sea de tu total agrado.

-¿Para mi? Claro que me gustará si lo habéis hecho vosotros, en especial tú. – Acarició su rostro y acto seguido lo desenvolvió a toda prisa. Ante él descubrió lo que parecía un enorme retal. Roxas le explicó de qué se trataba.

-Es una capa para el invierno. Me volví loco para encontrar una tela ignífuga mágica que no se prendiera con tus poderes, si es que los tenías que utilizar. Y pensé que… como eres un hada ígnea, no te gustaría demasiado el frío… Y como ya comienza a acercarse el invierno, pensé que esta capa te sería útil en los días de nieve y ventisca. La hice con tus colores: Rojo, amarillo, naranja y dorado.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es perfecta! ¡Hasta te acordaste de ponerle capucha y todo! –Se la colocó rápidamente. -¿Qué tal me queda?

-¡Perfecta! Mañana le diré a mi madre que te va bien y que te encanta.

-No me la quitaré tampoco. –Le guiñó un ojo. –Este invierno será el más calido de todos con diferencia.

Roxas rió de puro contento. ¡Le había gustado! ¡Y le había dicho que no se la quitaría! ¡Todo era fantástico! ¡Nada podía ir mejor!

-Lo que me recuerda… -Continuó Axel. – Que no te he hecho un regalo como tu nuevo prometido… - Roxas se tocó su foulard, pero Axel negó. – No, eso fue porque quise, nada tiene que ver. Para ello, debe ser algo mucho más especial. Y creo haber encontrado algo digno de ti. –Se llevó la mano derecha a la izquierda y tomó en ella un pequeño anillo que siempre llevaba consigo y se lo colocó a Roxas en su dedo anular. –Es un anillo mágico. Lo forjaron el mismo día de mi nacimiento. Dentro de su gema rubí contiene una pequeña llama extraída de mis alas y contiene igualmente su poder. Si alguna vez sientes mucho frío y yo no puedo estar cerca para darte todo mi calor, abrázate a él y será prácticamente como si yo estuviera allí contigo, calentándote a ti y a tu corazón. Y si además, deseas verme, bésalo, pronuncia mi nombre y estaré lo más pronto posible junto a ti. Además de ser la prueba de nuestra unión como prometidos. Mis padres me dijeron que cuando encontrara a la persona adecuada, le diera lo más valioso de mí, y yo te he dado todo cuánto soy y cuanto poseo… o al menos casi todo. Te prometí darte unas alas… y si tú me lo permites, cumpliré el último de tus deseos.

-Pero… es demasiado, Axel, yo… no merezco todo esto, yo…- Axel puso un dedo sobre sus labios y negó, y luego lo besó apasionadamente. Roxas más emocionado que nunca, se entregó a su amor, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, mientras sentía las caricias de su amado, y sus besos que recorrían ahora su cuello dulcemente. Podía sentir como poco a poco perdía la cabeza, pero no le importaba, esa noche era única y nada ni nadie lo separarían de él… o eso creía. Axel había deslizado ya delicadamente la camisa de Roxas hasta la cintura, cuando de pronto, unos gritos en la lejanía distrajeron su atención.

-¿Axel…?

-Ahora no madre, estoy ocupado… -Contestó Axel a desgana y fastidiado. De repente recapacitó y se detuvo en seco. Prestó atención nuevamente.

-¡¿Axel?! ¡Ven inmeditamente!

-¿Ma… madre? ¿Tu madré está aquí? – Se alarmó Roxas, tratando de ponerse su camisa nuevamente en su sitio a todo correr.

-¡AXEL! –Ahora era una voz masculina quien lo reclamaba.

-¡Vamos adentro, deprisa! – Axel tomó a Roxas de la mano y lo ocultó tras la hoja de la ventana.

-Creía que me habías dicho que nadie te iba a echar de menos esta noche…

-Eso creía yo también, pero ya ves… -Rió nervioso.

-Pero no creo que tu sola presencia sea tan importante en la ceremonia… ¿o sí?

-Verás… hay un pequeño detalle… que no te he contado. –Le confesó Axel.

Roxas lo miró extrañado. -¿Detalle?...

-Bueno… más que detalle… - Se excusó el hada.

-Desembucha…- Roxas lo miraba con cierto aire de desconfianza.

-¡Axel! –Las voces cada vez se oían más cercanas.

-Verás es que… no te lo quise decir antes porque… temía que al hacerlo, nuestra relación cambiase. Pero la verdad es que… mis padres son el Rey Marluxia y la Reina Larxene de las hadas.

-Entonces tú… tú… ¡¿TÚ ERES…!?

-El príncipe, sí…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Se entristeció Roxas. – Yo… ¿Qué pensarán tus padres de mí cuando me presente mañana ante ellos? ¡No soy un hada! ¡Sólo soy un campesino, un plebeyo, y para colmo, un muchacho! ¡Ellos esperarán una princesita hermosa, con un par de alas y todo eso, no alguien como yo…! ¡Esto es algo… imposible!

-Por eso precisamente no quería contártelo, por que me temía una respuesta así. Si te soy sincero, suelo fugarme por ahí porque no es que me apasione serlo, como tú añoro la libertad de salir allí afuera y hacer lo que realmente quiera, y no lo que deba por norma… Eso fue una de las cosas que me unieron a ti desde el primer momento, que compartíamos hasta los mismos sueños… Pero eso no es lo relevante ahora: Mira Roxas, yo te quiero por quien eres y NO por lo que eres. Y no temas a mis padres, te aceptarán porque yo te acepto y te quiero así. Por favor, no digas que lo nuestro es imposible, nunca he estado más seguro de algo como ahora… Yo te amo a ti, y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar jamás. ¿Confías en mí?- Axel tomó en sus manos las dos manos de Roxas. – Por favor… Si me quieres igual que yo a ti, confía en mí.

-Está bien. –Sonrió Roxas una vez más. -Confío en ti. Al fin y al cabo soy tu prometido, ¿no?

Axel lo levantó en el aire con sus brazos, satisfecho con su respuesta. – ¡Muy cierto! –Lo posó con delicadeza nuevamente junto a él.

-Sólo… no me olvides, Axel… - Le pidió Roxas, apoyándose como tantas otras veces en el pecho de su amado.

-Eso jamás pasará. Nunca te olvidaré.

-Nunca… -Y se besaron por última vez aquella noche.

-¡¡AXEL!!- Los reyes ya se aproximaban a las afueras del patio de Roxas y su madre.

-¡Tengo que irme ahora! Pero, te vendré a recoger mañana por la mañana, como todos los días, ¿de acuerdo? Y conocerás a mis padres…

-El príncipe, ¡Ay Dios…! -Roxas se llevó una mano al frente. Aún le costaba digerir tan importante noticia. Eso cambiaría radicalmente su vida, de un plumazo. Aunque no le importaba eso en sí, sólo poder seguir junto a Axel el resto de los días de su vida. –¡Iré! –Se alzó, firmemente decidido. Por vez primera en su vida, había tomado su primera decisión importante. – ¡Y yo te presentaré a mi madre, le he hablado tanto de ti que se muere de ganas de conocerte!

-¡Estupendo! ¡Así se hará! –Celebró el príncipe.

-¡Y entonces seremos por siempre felices! ¡Los dos, juntos!

-Siempre es muy poco tiempo comparado con la eternidad que nos aguarda juntos… -Se fueron a besar por última vez, pero ese beso no llegó. Axel debía marcharse ya, o sería descubierto demasiado pronto. Aún no había hablado de Roxas a sus padres, y estos aún no sabían la causa de sus continuas escapadas de todos los días durante los últimos tres meses, y ya comenzaban a alarmarse, y era mejor que se los comentase antes de que lo conocieran. Así pues, salió corriendo acompañado de Roxas al exterior del alféizar y montó sobre Zumby.

-Espérame aquí, como siempre, Roxas, mi rosa dorada. –Roxas se ruborizo de veras y sonrió, asintiendo. – ¡No te olvides de volver!

-¡Es una promesa! – Le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso con una mano y le saludó, mientras se perdía con sus destellos llameantes en la infinidad de los cielos. Roxas se tapó con el pañuelo que él le había regalado, cobijándose de la fría noche, mientras no dejaba de mirar al horizonte, mientras suspiraba y pronunciaba para sí el nombre que había traído consigo su eterna felicidad.

Momentos después se adentró en la alcoba, y más feliz como nunca lo había estado y sin dejar de mirar su anillo a la luz de su tan querido candelabro, mientras veía reflejado en ellos los destellos de las alas de su amor, se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras murmuraba su nombre en sueños. Mañana, pensaba, iba a ser un día agotador, y demasiadas emociones necesitaban un previo y prolongado reposo. Así pues, a pesar de sus incontenibles nervios, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dormirse y al fin cayó sumido en el más profundo y delicioso de los sueños, en los que su prometido y él bailaban su canción en la estrellada noche, felices el uno con el otro.

Pero lo que no sospechaba ninguno de nuestros dos protagonistas, es que esa mañana nunca llegaría… Alguien había trazado para Roxas un destino muy, muy diferente, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ante el mismísimo príncipe de las hadas si era necesario.

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Y como os prometí, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo (mi favorito *____*). La verdad, por problemas con mi conexión, debería haberlo subido ayer, pero no fue posible, ¡perdón por la tardanza! Aún así no he actualizado tan lentamente como en mi otro fic, admito que es mucho más complicado de narrar, por eso me toma más tiempo, mientras que esperáis, espero que sigáis disfrutando de mi propia versión del popular cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, Pulgarcita.

Este capítulo es bastante más largo que el anterior por la sencilla razón de que para mí, opino que es más divertido narrar más aventuras del protagonista con el príncipe. Porque sino me da la horrible sensación de que es muy superficial todo, es conocer al príncipe en una sola noche y prometerse… ¿¡Pero que es esto?! Le acabas de conocer, nen, ¡para el carro! xD Una relación Express de "te conozco hoy y mañana ya eres mi esposo…"Como que no me gusta, soy un romántico empedernido… Creo que ese Axel hada y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que me imaginaba (sí, también adoro bailar y me gustaría aprender profesionalmente LOL) Además, de que necesitaba explayarme a gusto con Axel y Roxas, ya que con el otro fic apenas tengo oportunidad xD (Sí, me he aprovechado bien de esta oportunidad, me he quedado de un a gusto… como a un perro que le quitan pulgas xD) Habría seguido hasta el final, pero entonces la historia no habría tenido emoción ^^U Así que tuve que echarme el freno de mano, al menos por el momento. Todo llegará, lectores, todo llegará… Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo con este capítulo al escribirlo (en tiempo récord, tan sólo dos días, la inspiración me vino de golpe y había que aprovecharla antes de que se me fuera todo esto de la cabeza xD) Estoy mirando la posibilidad de incluirle audio, porque las canciones en las que me baso son sencillamente PRECIOSAS, no tienen desperdicio alguno. Sino os dejaré en los comentarios los links de todas las partes para que veáis la versión original ^^ y trataré de hacerlo por Word y lo colgaré como archivo descargables para quien quiera verlo con imágenes y audio ^^ (mi idea sería hacer fotogramas con mis propios dibujos con las músicas del fondo… pero bueno, veremos si me sobra tiempo… de momento estoy haciendo bocetos de los personajes más míticos, con estilo medio infantil y chibi, a lo cuento de hadas (que es lo que es xD) Ojala me sigáis apoyando como hasta ahora con Alexia & Co. ¡Dejadme comentarios, por favor! ¡Que sepa que algún alma caritativa le sigue gustando lo que escribo, al menos! w

Muchas gracias a los que me leéis, aunque no lo sepa si no dejáis constancia escrita, pero al menos valoro que sigáis las historias, y me halaga, en serio.

¡Va por todos vosotros y por mi particular rosa dorada! w ¡Que es la cosa más mona de este mundo!

Hasta la siguiente actualización (qué pereza, ODIO este trozo que viene ahora… pero son gajes del oficio… ((Quien no se consuela es por que no quiere…)) ^^U…)

¡Matta ne, compañeros!

~Axel~

PD: Primer boceto: Tiny instantes después de nacer. (.com/albums/pp208/Axel_) Espero que os guste y me digáis qué os parece ^_^ (El próximo, el príncipe Axel)

Ahora, sí, ¡hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

"_**El Rapto"**_

Tiny murmuraba entre sueños, medio cantando, medio charlando, inocente y despreocupado, sin imaginarse siquiera que su felicidad que parecía eterna, en pocos momentos se vería truncada.

No muy lejos de allí, en esos precisos instantes...

-Esos dos chicos cantaban y se movían realmente bien, ¿no crees hijo?- Le comentó fascinada la Señora Sapo, una fémina de belleza exageradamente artificial, poseedora de voz cantarina y picarona. De entre las sombras, apareció lo que parecía un híbrido entre anfibio y humanoide, un "señor" de mirada penetrante, fría y decidida, no mostraba apenas sentimientos ni apenas rastro de compasión, paso galán y a la vez, severo, con un toque amenazador en su aura. Vestía completamente trajeado en tonos de los verdosos más diversos, su corta cabellera era de un rubio platino muy brillante, acompasada con su incipiente perilla. Se situó junto a ella, observando con calma inquisitiva el horizonte. Calló unos momentos, parecía estar cavilando algo importante. Después estableció contacto con la mirada de ésta, y pronunció pausada pero concretamente:

-De eso no cabe la menor duda, madre. Ambos me han impresionado enormemente, pero más gratamente el jovenzuelo de cabellos dorados. Parecía tener un don, un aura de luz que lo envolvía, su vida parecía destellar como las estrellas de sus intensos ojos azul cielo. –Volvió a meditar, posando su mentón sobre una de sus manos, mirando el chisporroteante reflejo de la Luna sobre el lago. –Sí… No sería mala idea… Comienzo a estar realmente… interesado en ese pequeño. Muy interesado… Madre.

-¿Si, hijo? – Le sonreía amablemente la Señora Sapo.

-¿Sería posible que hicieras un gran favor a tu hijo? – La Señora Sapo escuchó atentamente. – Necesito que averigües dónde se hospeda el muchacho y me lo traigas a mí esta misma noche sin falta. Tengo grandes planes deparados para él…

-Por supuesto, querido hijo, nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi niño contento – Le respondió mientras le hacía una mueca cariñosa. – Tú estate tranquilo, que tu mami te traerá a ese jovencito. ¡Espérame en casa! – Dicho esto, desapareció de la vista del joven, bajo las cristalinas aguas del lago. Mientras, éste contemplaba con una vista triunfante, pero bien disimulada, al inmenso firmamento azul aterciopelado.

-Pronto nos reuniremos, mi joven promesa. Yo te daré algo más que la Luna y las estrellas… Y entonces, nada ni nadie podrá interferir entre nosotros y me pertenecerás… a mí, sólo a mí. – De sus labios surgió una mueca grotesca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa. Dio media vuelta, se dirigió a su hogar y lo dispuso todo para la llegada del nuevo invitado.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, alguien encapuchado penetraba en las sombras del alféizar de la ventana de nuestro protagonista. A tientas y con un pulso de hierro, se fue acercando lentamente, paso a paso, hasta un pequeño objeto, situado a un lado de un bonito candelabro y un gran libro ilustrado de vivos colores. Se aproximó más hasta que pudo adivinar a oscuras de lo que se trataba: Una pequeña nuez, y a su vez, dentro de este pequeño fruto descansaba despreocupadamente un pequeño joven, abrazado a su almohada, mientras murmuraba y reía en sueños. La captora no se lo pensó dos veces: Con decisión y con acoplo de toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, cerró la nuez violentamente, a lo que dentro resonó con un ruido espantoso que despertó a Tiny. Se incorporó muy deprisa y miró a ambos lados, entre sorprendido y asustado. No entendía nada. Pronto se vio atrapado y cómo su nuez cobraba vida propia y se desplazaba cada vez con mayor velocidad. Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta de la gravedad de su situación, ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la ventana. Gritó y gritó pidiendo auxilio, pero todo fue inútil: Su vocecita en sí ya era lo suficientemente diminuta y costaba hacerse escuchar, y dentro de la nuez aún se opacaba más… No obstante no se rindió y siguió golpeando y golpeando con todo lo que podía, gritando y zarandeándose, incluso cuando notó correr el agua de lo que deducía que era el río, siempre valientemente, pero nada cambió. Nada excepto que las nueces, como todos sabemos, cuando están completamente cerradas, no reciben apenas aire del exterior, y al poco tiempo el oxígeno se fue agotando, dejando a Tiny extenuado, al borde de la asfixia. Quiso aguantar, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, su cabeza pesaba cada vez más y todo le daba vueltas. Sin poder evitarlo, sus párpados se cerraron y cayó en la inconsciencia.

Tiny perdió la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, ni dónde estaría. ¿Le habrían abandonado al fin todas sus constantes vitales? ¿Estaría muerto? ¿O seguiría vivo? No podía saberlo, a su alrededor, todo lo bañaba la más completa oscuridad… Gotas heladas de sudor recorrían su frente, a causa de la fuerte humedad acumulada… y tosía. Tosía mucho. Sentía el delicado hilo de la vida escabullírsele por entre los dedos… ¿cuánto duraría esa agonía que tanto lo torturaba? ¿Sería rápido?... ¿Dolería?... No podía saberlo, sólo luchaba por mantener su débil luz viva en su interior, a la espera de que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas…

En esos precisos momentos, en el Valle de las Hadas, en los aposentos reales…

Un joven caminaba por entre los estantes de una gran biblioteca, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto, observando y ojeando alguna de las páginas de gruesos volúmenes, en total silencio y serenidad. De tanto en tanto, como esperando algo, desviaba su mirada de soslayo unos breves segundos hacia la entrada. No había acudido nadie a su encuentro, no obstante, sabía que ocurriría, su desarrollado instinto pocas veces se equivocaba.

No había más que girado nuevamente otra esquina por entre los estantes más alejados de la izquierda, cuando con un gran estruendo se abrieron las gruesas puertas del cristal multicolor más perfilado y resistente. Un gran destello multicolor y grandes zancadas y jadeos resonaron en la amplia sala. El joven suspiro y sonrió muy discretamente para sí. Se quedó inmóvil, y esperó a que la presencia apareciese ante sí.

-Ya era la hora. Sabía que no podrías resistir la tentación de venir de nuevo por aquí Axel.

-¡Zexion, mi gran amigo! ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! ¡Deprisa, sígueme hasta mis aposentos, tengo que explicarte las nuevas noticias!

Zexión rememoró en su mente una vez más la primera noche de verano, cuando el joven príncipe, tras haber pasado parte de la noche fuera de casa y haberse saltado nuevamente el festival de inicio de la estación. Un Axel muy excitado había irrumpido fortuitamente en su habitación y con gran emoción y nerviosismo le contó todo cuanto había acontecido aquella noche.

-¡He conocido a alguien muy especial, Zexion! –El brillo en los ojos de Axel era tan centelleante que cualquiera habría podido averiguar de qué se trataba.

-¿Otra vez? Axel, cada vez que conoces a alguien dices lo mismo… ¿o no recuerdas aquélla primavera cuando conociste a la muchacha que vendía seda de pétalos de flor de la plaza? ¿O aquél chico que decía ser explorador de mundos y te trajo arenas de lejanos continentes?

-¡Te prometo que esta vez es diferente, totalmente diferente!

-Sí, esa es la misma frase usual que me sueltas cada una de las veces… -Bostezó el muchacho, algo aburrido.

-¿Acaso no vas a creer a tu mejor amigo de la infancia? – Susurró casi con voz lastimera acompañado de un deje ofendido.

-Si no digo que no te crea… Pero es que, compréndeme… después de tantos intentos fallidos y de tantos coqueteos, no esperarás que te tomen en serio…

-Está bien, necesitas pruebas… Las tendrás si las quieres… -Le retó el joven príncipe.

-No se trata de eso Axel. No entiendes nada… necesitas abrir tu mente y dejarla crecer. A mí no me lo tienes que demostrar, sino a ti mismo. Tú debes decidir si esa persona a quien has conocido es realmente la persona con la que deseas estar siempre, con la que realmente llegarías hasta el final de todo. Pero eso sólo puedes descubrirlo tú. Cuando la encuentres de verdad, lo sabrás… y verás por qué es diferente al resto.

Axel le miró por vez primera como nunca antes le había mirado: con la mirada reflejando su corazón. Zexion interiormente se sobrecogió un poco, nunca había visto esa mirada llena de decisión y sentimiento en su amigo, pero eso le alegraba. Quizás sí era verdad todo aquello. Realmente habían crecido mucho los dos en ese tiempo.

Zexion lo fue comprobando el resto del verano. Su amigo cada día era más feliz, si ya lo era de por sí, ahora estaba sencillamente radiante. Todo su ser emanaba luz por los cuatro costados. A él era el único que le confesaba lo poco que solía hablar Axel sobre ese tema, y Zexion lo escuchaba con una paciencia difícil de medir. Axel realmente brillaba con luz propia. Sólo las hadas pueden percibir entre ellas este cambio. Y sólo podía significar lo que Zexion auguraba. Y esa noche sus sospechas se verían confirmadas.

Ambos entraron discretamente en la habitación de Axel, Zexion se sentó en su lecho y Axel sin poder contener su emoción reprimida, se paseó inquieto por toda la sala. Zexion lo seguía con la mirada, atento, aunque algo fatigado: la enorme energía del príncipe lo conseguía agotar del todo, él que estaba considerado como un ser apacible y tranquilo por naturaleza. No obstante, hizo un esfuerzo por captar toda la energía y atención que disponía y aguardó con grandes dosis de paciencia a la gran explicación que su amigo había venido a transmitirle.

-Le he pedido prometaje.

Zexion lo miró muy asombrado, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Abrió sus grandes ojos liláceos y grisáceos y en su semblante se adivinó sin dilación alguna la gran sorpresa que lo embargaba. Eso podía sospecharlo, pero era muy diferente sospechar a saber a ciencia cierta. Fue a pronunciar algo, pero su garganta no era capaz de producir sonido alguno. Le llevó varios minutos hacerse cargo de la situación y poder hablar con la suficiente serenidad que pudo reunir. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado bien las palabras del heredero a fin de poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¿Qué le has pedido que?!

-Lo que acabas de oír. Zexion, él es el único para mí ahora. Sé que no puedo equivocarme, me acuesto y me levanto pensando en él y sólo quiero verle todos los días, a todas horas. Mi vida siento que está vacía si él no está en ella. Sueño con su cálida sonrisa y con sus delicados abrazos. Con oír su risa cantarina y su tierna voz. Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo como ahora. Le amo. Más que a nada ni nadie. Y quiero estar a su lado.

-Pero, eres consecuente con tus actos, ¿verdad? Eres el heredero de la corona, ¿lo sabe él? Además, por lo que me has contado, es un muchacho, que además ni siquiera es uno de los nuestros, por no hablar de que es un plebeyo. ¿Cómo piensas contarte todos esos inconvenientes a tus padres y encima decirles que es tu prometido en matrimonio? NO eres un cualquiera, espero que lo tengas presente.

-Lo sé, Zex. Pero si ni mis padres ni mi pueblo no son capaces de aceptar mis sentimientos y decisiones, significará que no estoy hecho para ser vuestro nuevo dirigente y que mi pueblo igualmente no me será fiel ante futuras decisiones. Estoy dispuesto a abdicar, o fugarme o lo que sea si es necesario… pero lo que jamás estaré dispuesto a hacer es a separarme de Roxas… Lo siento, pero no es algo negociable. –Su mirada destilaba una sinceridad y una decisión empapada de valentía que sobrecogía. Había tomado una decisión, y no iba a echarse atrás, por difícil que fuera el camino. Sentía que si Roxas estaba a su lado, cualquier abismo infranqueable tan sólo sería un pequeño bache que juntos podrían atravesar.

-Veo que al fin has entendido mis palabras, Axel. Sólo me queda decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo y buenaventura. – Zexion posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del futuro soberano y lo miró con orgullo de plena amistad y confianza. – Ojala el resto de decisiones que tomes sean tan acertadas como estas sabias palabras que acabas de pronunciar. ¡Adelante, y ve por él!

Axel asintió en silencio, muy sonriente y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Las palabras de su mejor amigo le habían calado hondo. Sin entretenerse más, salió corriendo en dirección a los aposentos de sus padres, a enfrentarse esta vez por todas, a su destino.

Aquella noche fue la más larga para Axel. Dialogó con sus padres toda la noche, explicándoles cada acontecimiento que se había dado lugar durante aquél verano en sus múltiples salidas del reino y les anunció con total franqueza su decisión, así como se sinceró en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos. Como es lógico, la reina madre, Larxene, puso el grito en el cielo. No podía entender del todo los motivos de su hijo, y esperaba una explicación lógica a todo aquello. El rey fue más prudente y se limitaba a escuchar el relato del joven primogénito con atención. Al final, llegaron a un acuerdo. Al día siguiente por la mañana, Axel presentaría a su prometido ante ellos, para conocer el por qué de la decisión de su hijo y así poder tomar la resolución correcta. Cuando Axel salió de la sala agotado, pero lleno de esperanzas y bastante satisfecho, las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer apenas pudo descansarlas como es debido. Sólo podía pensar en Roxas y aguardar con impaciencia el momento de la presentación Real, en la que se decidiría su futuro juntos. Así pues, tarareando una melodía para sí, se preparó para ir en busca de Roxas y partió sobre su abejorro, dejando tras de si su particular estela llameante. En el horizonte el alba comenzaba a despuntar, bañando el gran Valle con sus primeros rayos de sol. A lo lejos ya se divisaba la encantadora casita campesina y Axel sin poderse contener, aceleró aún más ante la perspectiva de ver a quien habría de ser su alma gemela. Se dirigió nuevamente al alféizar de su ventana y descabalgó, llamando casi a gritos a su prometido.

-¡Buenos días Roxas! ¡He venido lo más pronto que pude! ¿Roxas? ¡Despierta, dormilón, hoy tenemos que ir a conocer a mis padres, como lo hablamos ayer… -Pero por más que buscaba el lecho de su amado, no aparecía por ningún rincón de la estancia. Esto ya le hizo dudar, la preocupación comenzaba a embriagarle. La cosa no pintaba bien. La mesa estaba totalmente desordenada, la vela volcada, así como los libros que tanto le gustaba leer a Roxas. Como si alguien hubiera volcado todo, como si de una revuelta se tratara. Axel investigó todos los rincones de la casa, hasta que en la planta baja descubrió a la madre de Roxas sentada, llorando desconsolada. Asombrado y visiblemente angustiado, voló con presteza a los corrales, para averiguar lo sucedido. Pero lo que allá descubrió no fue ni mucho menos lo alentador que él hubiera deseado. Los animales le explicaron al joven príncipe que habían divisado en la negra noche, poco después de su partida, una pequeña sombra verde que brincaba con agilidad en la ventana. Y como poco después abandonaba la casa con la nuez donde dormía Roxas sobre los hombros.

-No puede haber ninguna duda, por lo que me contáis lo debe haber raptado un sapo… ¡Tengo que encontrarle! ¡Y deprisa! A estas alturas, no quiero ni imaginarlo lejos que pueda estar en estos momentos ya y lo que le puedan estar haciendo… ¡Muchas gracias amigos por vuestra útil ayuda! ¡Os prometo que os devolveré a vuestro Tiny sano y salvo! Comunicádselo a su madre por mí, por favor. –Dicho esto, Axel no se entretuvo más y partió velozmente sobre su abejorro, en busca de Roxas, con el corazón en un puño. Justo ahora que todo comenzaba a marchar… Lo habían separado de su lado por la fuerza… Pero no iba a quedar así, lo encontraría, pasase lo que pasase. Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Roxas de repente notó una luz muy cálida rozar su mejilla. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Aún dormido, suspiró y durmió tranquilo. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla. Ya sentía una suave caricia en sus cabellos dorados y su mejilla sonrosada por la falta de aire. Sonrió medio en sueños. Su príncipe estaba ahí a su lado, y en cuanto abriera los ojos podría nuevamente contemplar su sonrisa.

-Axel… Buenos días –Sonrió lo más dulce que fue capaz. Pero al abrir los ojos, para su desagradable sorpresa, descubrió que no era Axel quien le devolvía la mirada, y que ya no estaba en su alcoba, sino a bastantes kilómetros de ella.

-Buenos días, pajarillo. – Le sonrió alguien totalmente desconocido para él, que seguía acariciando su rostro, mientras lo miraba con una fría y bien disimulada avidez. –Mi nombre no es Axel, pero permíteme que me presente: Soy el Gran Prestidigitador, Mago e ilusionista Luxord, provinente de una humilde pero ilustre familia de notorio éxito en el excelso mundo del arte y el espectáculo. Es un soberbio placer tenerte ante mí. – Acto seguido, le tomó una mano y se la besó en un intento de muestra cortés, mientras que de sus ojos surgían chispas de regocijo y astucia, Roxas se incomodó formando una mueca de gran desagrado, (aunque intentó mantener la cortesía latente por si acaso), que el Mago quiso pasar desapercibida. -¿Podrías deleitar mis oídos con tu extraordinaria voz y darme a conocer tu bello nombre?

Roxas se lo pensó. Ese ser no le ofrecía para nada confianza. Pensándolo bien, ni tan siquiera conocía el motivo por el cuál había sido llevado hasta allí. Había algo en la mirada de aquél hombre sapo que lo inquietaba. Intentó ganar algo más de tiempo mientras pensaba el modo de darle esquinazo, pues no quería seguir estando más tiempo allí, además, Axel a esas alturas estaría buscándole en su cuarto, y él no estaría para recibirle… Seguro estaría preocupado. Así pues le siguió la corriente mientras ideaba un plan para salir de allí.

-Mmm… mi nombre… de nacimiento es Tiny, aunque hay quien me llama Roxas… -Dijo incorporándose más en su lecho. Se sentía verdaderamente incómodo en aquélla situación, teniendo aquél hombre tan cerca y él todavía recostado en su acogedor lecho.

-Ambos nombres preciosos sin duda. –Le sonrió de tal manera que a Roxas se le pusieron los pelos de punta. –Seguro que te estarás preguntando el por qué de tu inesperada visita a nuestro pequeño navío. Veras, Tiny Roxas, estos meses que hemos permanecido por estos lares, en esta gran charca, ofreciendo a los habitantes del lugar nuestros formidables espectáculos, todas las noches sobre la misma hora escuchaba una voz maravillosamente melodiosa como ninguna he oído en mi vida, que iba y venía por el gran Valle, sin saber su procedencia. Cada noche investigaba, pero no obtenía grandes resultados. Hasta que por fin, ayer pudimos acercarnos tanto el uno del otro que apenas podíamos tocarnos… - Mientras decía eso, deslizaba lentamente una de sus manos a la cintura del muchacho, cosa que hizo que éste se estremeciera y retrocediera hasta el otro extremo de su cama, mirándole casi con reproche. – Y en cuanto te vi, supe que tenía que atraerte a nosotros. Eres la estrella que brilla más alto en el cielo del Valle, podrías tenerlo todo. Mi madre, hermanos y yo estamos de acuerdo en que te quedes con nosotros y participes en nuestro sublime show con tus impresionantes dotes de baile y canto. Incluso podrías ser mi ayudante en mis trucos de magia. Todas las puertas se te abrirían de par en par, todos tus sueños más profundos se verían cumplidos con tan sólo un chasquido… -Con estas palabras tan cautivadoras, Luxord intentaba conquistar el corazón del joven, llenándolo de promesas imposibles, seduciendo su inocencia a un mundo que parecía conducirle a lo más alto. –Piénsalo, juntos podríamos ser capaces de grandes cosas… tú y yo. – continuó insinuándole al oído. – Yo soy capaz de llevarte aún más lejos que las estrellas sin necesidad de volar. Ven conmigo, sin reparos, y te prometo que el universo entero será tuyo si así lo deseas… - Con su voz sedante y seductora se había aproximado tanto al joven que apenas un aliento los separaba. Podía sentir los labios del Prestigitador muy cerca de los suyos y por un momento sintió miedo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretó los puños en tensión y justo cuando estaba a punto de revolverse, alguien corrió el gran telón del escenario y apareció entre bambalinas. Luxord suspiró resignado, y Roxas se alivió para sus adentros: había estado cerca, peligrosamente cerca. No podía despistarse con ese hombre. No era para nada de fiar, y sus intenciones ni eran bienintencionadas ni nada claras.

-Hijo, dentro de cinco minutos tenemos que comenzar el siguiente espectáculo. ¿Ya se ha despertado nuestro joven invitado?- La Señora Sapo se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje antes de salir a escena.

-Así es madre. Hemos estado intimando mucho, la verdad nos hemos caído la mar de bien, ¿verdad que sí, pajarillo?

Roxas no respondió, tan sólo desvió la mirada a un lado, preocupado. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero todo lo rodeaba la charca que para él era inmenso a cualquier lago para cualquier humano. Luxord volvió a acariciar suavemente el rostro de Roxas, cosa que él trató de apartarse, y cuando éste le ofreció su mano para salir de su lecho, Roxas se espabiló por salir por su propia cuenta a toda prisa, cosa que en vez de ofender al Mago, hizo reírse divertido con una risa que a Roxas no le gustó nada, parecía pasárselo en grande con aquélla situación, y sentía que eso no sería nada bueno para él mismo.

La Señora Sapo hizo las debidas presentaciones con ella misma y el resto de miembros de la familia y negocio matriarcal. Como Luxord, intentó por todos los medios que Roxas aceptara unirse a la compañía "Los Sapos Guapos", que andaban de gira por todo el mundo. Roxas no parecía muy convencido con todo aquello, todo parecía demasiado fácil.

-Deberías unirte, Tiny chiquitín, piensa que podrías ser un gran artista.

-Pero yo no debería estar aquí, mi madre estará preocupada preguntando dónde estoy. Debo volver a mi casa.

-Tu madre será muy feliz si su hijito pequeñín se convierte en toda una celebridad. Lo celebraría con todo el barrio. Y tú ni tu madre os faltaría de nada.

-Eso sería fantástico, pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Aún puedes encontrarle peros?

-No es eso, es algo increíble, no lo negaré. Y siempre me ha gustado cantar para otros, pero… hay alguien que me necesita… y que yo también necesito.

-¿Más que a tu madre? ¿Y quién puede ser más importante para ti que una madre, si se puede saber?

-No, no dije más importante… Es una clase de amor diferente. Estoy enamorado de Axel, y ayer nos prometimos para casarnos… y en estos momentos es lo único que me hace realmente feliz poder hacer.

-¿Quién es ese tal Axel que pueda tirar por la borda tus sueños de fama y gloria? –Se extrañó la Señora Sapo.

-El príncipe de las hadas. Pero no le quiero por eso, yo lo quería incluso antes de saberlo, por eso es que quiero estar con él. Le quiero de verdad y quiero casarme con él. – Sentenció Roxas con firmeza.

-¿¡CASARTE!? ¿¡CON ÉL!? ¡Pero entonces ya no podrás ser ni cantante, ni artista, ni nada! Tirarías todos tus sueños por la borda a cambio de trapos sucios, comidas que nunca acaban de hervir, suelos empañados, goteras en el tejado… Te deberías a un esclavo del hogar. ¿Realmente deseas eso para ti?

Roxas no supo qué contestar. Pero antes de poderse pensar una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente, la Señora Sapo lo había arrastrado al escenario con ella, para poder bailar y cantar a dúo, cosa que Roxas bastante forzado intentaba seguirle no sin grandes esfuerzos por su parte. Luego le llevaron con Luxord para ser objeto, o mejor dicho conejillo de indias de sus incontables números de magia, de los que, por suerte, siempre resultaba airoso. Y por último, lo obligaron a actuar en la comparsa genérica como último número del espectáculo. Tras ello, mientras Roxas se inclinaba saludando al proliferante y satisfecho público, Luxord hablaba aparte con la Señora Sapo, en donde una ocasión le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa que no le gusto en absoluto. Acto seguido, se dirigieron hacia él y le comunicaron la nueva.

-Tiny, he decidido que lo más sensato es que para que puedas integrarte mejor entre nosotros, y ser una verdadera familia, lo mejor que podrías hacer es tomar la mano de mi hijo primogénito Luxord en matrimonio. Así siempre encontrarías apoyo y consuelo en un mundo que a veces pueda resultarte difícil.

Roxas enmudeció de golpe y su cara se puso del color más pálido de la cera, mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más a causa de la fuerte conmoción.

-¡¿Casarme…Con él!? – Pudo pronunciar a duras penas, pues hasta su garganta se le había quedado seca.

-¡Sabía que te llevarías una gran sorpresa! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte tan feliz! ¡Seguro que serás un yerno perfecto! Al que podré querer y compartir a mi querido hijo, del que seguro sé que cuidarás con toda clase de atenciones.

-Pero es que… yo no… -Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Luxord, que lo observaba con detenimiento, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba su desagradable sonrisa victoriosa. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio! ¡Y él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en sus redes! Pero esto no iba a quedar así. Tenía que escapar de allí, ¡como fuera! No pensaba casarse con Luxord, ¡Jamás!

-Pero yo ya estoy prometido, ya se lo dije, Señora Sapo… Voy a casarme con Axel…

-¡Tonterías! No es algo que se pueda mantener. Es un acuerdo fácilmente suprimible a conveniencia del beneficiario y en este caso eres tú, querido.

Luxord, adivinando sus pensamientos y sus verdaderas intenciones de huída, condujo paseando a Roxas aprovechando la confusión, hasta unos cuantos nenúfares próximos. Lo dejó de un salto en uno lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera sentirse desahogado, pero convenientemente apartado del resto y lejos de la orilla para evitar su fuga y junto a su madre y familia, fueron en busca del cura que los habría de unir en matrimonio.

-Espéranos aquí, chiquitín, ¡estaremos de vuelta con un curtita en menos que canta un gallo!, Con tu nuevo prometido, además. –Le saludó la Señora Sapo en la lejanía.

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero casarme con él! ¡Vuelvan! ¡Me niego a casarme! ¡Y NO LO HARÉ! ¿¡Alguien me escucha!? ¿¡O es que no interesa ni importa nada de lo que diga ni piense!?- Se sintió tan desdichado, amargado e impotente que comenzó a golpear a patadas el nenúfar, hasta que agotado, se dejó caer rendido sobre él, mientras pensaba la manera de huir antes de que lo encontrasen allí. No quería casarse con Luxord, ¡y nadie lo iba a obligar! Pero… ¿Cómo iba a alcanzar la orilla? Sabía nadar, pero no estaba seguro de poder aguantar tan largo trecho, nunca había hecho nados tan largos. Y estaba probando a tocar la fría superficie del agua, cuando vio peces enormes surcando las profundidades y le entro cierto pánico a ser devorado. Se sentía tan desesperado y perdido que no pudo evitar aferrarse fuertemente a sus brazos, cuando de repente algo le resbaló del cuello a las manos: el pañuelo que le había regalado Axel se posaba delicadamente sobre sus dedos. Lo tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con ternura, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas sobre él. Se sentía tan solo y perdido sin él… deseaba con todo su corazón volver a casa y reencontrarse con su amado, y evitar así su boda impuesta… ¿pero cómo? El mundo que lo rodeaba era tan grande y él tan pequeño… Se sintió tan insignificante que no pudo evitar derrumbarse entre sollozos contenidos, hundiendo su rostro en el pañuelo.

-Axel… ven a buscarme, por favor… ven a mí… te necesito…

Por suerte para Roxas, no estaría todo perdido, puesto que alguien sí había escuchado sus súplicas nuevamente…

_Continuará…_

_**Fin del Capítulo 3**_

¡¡Hola a todos!! O_O ¡¡Wow, no esperaba una afluencia tan grande en tan sólo el segundo capítulo, pero no me quejo!! :D Sigo con él, como véis y si después de contestar estos reviews me queda tiempo, intentaré seguir el cuarto capítulo n_n Sino, en cunato pueda, que esta semana la tengo de cosplay de nuevo, por eso no pude actualizar con tanta continuación como hubiera querido, además estuve dos semanas para realizar mi última gran obra que tiene que ver con este fic precisamente: un contest de baile para el club AkuRoku del DeviantArt en el que salen Axel y Roxas en la famosa escena de baile en la que vuelan. Se titula como la propia canción "Let me be your Kings" (mi página del DeviantArt está en mi perfil, así que quien le interese verlo, puede ir allí y si cuando se reanude el contest queréis votarme, podéis hacerlo n_n

Lo siento por tardar tanto tiempo en pasarme por aquí, pero seguiré, lo prometo ( es que entre trabajo, eventos otakus en Barcelona donde vivo, otros dibujos y encargos y mi otro fic "Y si fuera ella"… voy como voy, con un estrées… xDDDDD (me va la marcha, ¿se nota?) Bueno, espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora… Ahora pasaré a las aclaraciones y después contestaré vuestros reviews :D

**ACLARACIONES**

La única es explicar el por qué de escoger para el papel a Luxord y dejar intacta a la Sra. Sapo original… La explicación del primero… es porque digamos, para escribir estos fics, me baso mucho en experiencias personales… y en algunas personas. Y sería largo de explicar el tema… xD así que os lo dejo a vuestro criterio…

Y la segunda, es por la falta de mujeres MUJERES ADULTAS en Kingdom Hearts. La única apta para el papel hubiera sido Larxene, pero ya la tomé para Reina de las Hadas… Así que el papel se quedó huérfano… Porque no le pegaba ninguna mujer de FF que no fuera Edea (además que no sale en KH y me contradeciría demasiado), Así que la dejé estar tal cual, que tampoco está tan mal xDDD Tengo los bocetos hechos de ambos, en cuanto los delinée, os aviso para que los veáis, o sino los subiré al DA.

Los hermanos apenas tienen papel por lo mismo, porque son como personajes de relleno xDD

¡Si tenéis otras aclaraciones que comentar, mandad reviews y en la próxima actualización os los comento sin problema! :D

**CONTESTACIONES**

**A Roxas-13-Nobody (mi Uke xD -3-) : **¿Que te daba palo? Serás vago xDDD… Te voy a poner marcando el paso para esa vagancia natural que tienes, ¡que no puede ser! xDD

Pues mira, eso mismo me preguntaba yo xD que no tenía ni un review, empezaba a pensar que la idea no gustaba... menos mal que me he equivocado ^^U…

Iremos hacia un nuevo mundo de color… (8) (que sepas que puse la letra de la canción por ti, que sé que te gusta mucho n.n)

Gracias por todo tu apoyo, seguiré adelante, ¡¡lo prometo!! ;)

**Roxas (el otro xD ¡lols, me salen de la nieve, como setas! Yo feliz xDDD): **Pobre xDDD ¡¡La noche es muy mala, te confunde!! Jujuju... (Risa perver) Gracias por el halago n.n ¡Roxas me animó a hacerlo y por eso hoy os lo puedo mostrar! Es uno de los grandes pilares que me sostiene, suerte que todavía no me ha abandonado como muchos otros xDDD ¡Musaaaa, no te vaaaayaaas! LOL Ejem, Sí, como en este capítulo se ve, llega el malo de la peli, sí ya aviso que este es el malo principal… Ya ha venido a jorobar la marrana xDU No tienes idea de lo que me ha costado escribir este fic, me entraba una rabia y una impotencia… ¡Argh! ¡Tengo ganas de machacar algo! Mejor me relajo, que "sólo" es una historia… Hombre, tiene que haber de todo, escenas reales y escenas que se inspiren en el KH, tanto actitudes de personajes como alguna que otra escena... ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Sí, escribo todo lo rápido que me permiten las obligaciones! u.ù Pero tranquis, ya sabes como acaba Pulgarcita… Aunque yo añadiré algo más posterior… No me quedaré en ese trozo y ya está xDD ¡Me molan los retos!

¡Gracias por postear! ¡Se te quiere! ¡A ver si nos vemos más a menudo, aunque sea en MSN!

**Melicaro90: **Gracias, me alegra que te guste, intento darlo todo de mí en él :D Sí, yo también creo que el cuento de Pulgarcita es muy tierno, por eso al ver de nuevo la película, quise hacer este fic… ¡Me inspiró mucho! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque sé que como el segundo seguro que no (te lo confieso, a mí tampoco xD pero la historia debe seguir…). ¡A ver si sigo pronto con el cuarto! ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! ¡Y por leerme!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

**[~Barby,,: **Gome gome gomeeeen - De veras lo hago todo lo rápido que puedo, pero como dije en mi comentario después del fic, que tenido varias cosas que hacer que me han impedido escribir.. u-u Gomen nasai… lo siento… Espero que te guste la continuación y me sigas leyendo como antes, y posteando lo que quieras ;) ¡¡Gracias por tu atención!! ¡¡Nos vemos en el capítulo cuarto!!

¡¡Y gracias también a todos aquéllos que me hayan leído y no me hayan dejado reviews!! ¡¡Gracias por leerme y espero que sigáis disfrutando como yo de esta bella historia!! ¡¡Hasta la próxima actualización!!

Se despide,

**Axel_VIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

"**¡Al Rescate!"**

Era una hermosa mañana de principios de otoño y yo sobrevolaba el claro cielo azul del mediodía, dispuesto a realizar mi último vuelo por los alrededores antes de partir hacia tierras más cálidas. En aquéllos momentos surcaba un hermoso riachuelo sin ni tan siquiera imaginar el cambio tan radical que eso supondría para mí y mi tranquila vida… ¡Monsieur!

Entonces le vi. Alguien sollozaba entre los juncos del arroyo. Me acerqué más, intrigado ante aquella vocecita casi minúscula, leve y ligera, suave como el viento y hermosa como el atardecer. Y en aquél preciso instante, al posarme sobre un junco y no sin hacer un buen esfuerzo, divisé un pequeño muchachito, el cual bien podría sacarle una o dos cabezas. Estaba agachado, encogido sobre sí mismo, ocultando su rostro. Esto hacía más difícilmente su localización. Estaba tan triste que apenas si había notado que alguien estaba allí, observándole. Me compadecí pensando qué clase de desgracias podría pesarle en su corazón y solidarizándome, le saludé amablemente. Hoy en día, cada vez que lo pienso, me asombro al pensar que este gesto de gentileza pudiera aportarme tanto como me ha aportado, esta enorme felicidad que me embriaga todos los días del resto de mi vida.

-¡Hola pequeño! ¿Qué pesar tan grande puede haber en este mundo capaz de enturbiar esos preciosos ojos?

El muchacho se asombró, mirando a todas partes, buscando la procedencia de mi voz. Cuando alzó la vista, y me vio ahí posado, su tristeza dejó paso a un asombro e incredulidad que sólo con un gran esfuerzo podía levemente disimular.

-Yo… -El muchacho se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo como pudo, se lo colocó nuevamente al cuello con delicadeza y dulzura, con una mirada llena de tristeza y nostalgia. Ese objeto parecía estar cargado de buenos sentimientos, deduje. Acto seguido, se reincorporó y trató de excusarse. - Yo es que… verá… es largo de explicar. Yo dormía esta noche en mi cama sin sospechar nada. En aquel momento… ¡Sucedió! Mi nuez se cerró de golpe, y fui dando tumbos por todas partes, creía que me asfixiaba, luego sentí el aire soplar fuera, el agua… me movía, o mejor dicho, mi raptora y yo nos movíamos… hasta que llegamos a este riachuelo y la Señora Sapo que es mi raptora, me dijo que debo casarme con su hijo… ¡PERO ES QUE YO NO LE QUIERO! Yo… quiero a otra persona… -En esos instantes el joven desvió la mirada, muy ruborizado y apenado. –Y además, estoy prometido con la persona a la que amo. Él es Axel, el Príncipe de las hadas.

-¡Wow, mucha información de golpe! –Mi cabeza bailaba de un lado a otro, tratando de procesarlo todo. Cuando a duras penas había digerido todo, le pregunté. -¿Y el te quiere también?

-¡Claro! Sino, ¿por qué iba a prometerse con alguien como yo?...

-Primero de todo: ¡FELICIDADES, ENHORABUENA! –Le estreché la mano todo lo efusivamente que fui capaz. – Segundo: No te menosprecies, bon ami, yo veo en ti una persona muy especial, y creo sinceramente que Axel ha debido pensar lo mismo cuando te conoció. ¡¡Así que arriba esa sonrisa!! –Hice una cabriola graciosa y una mueca divertida buscando una risa del joven que por mi fortuna, no tardó en aparecer. -Y tercero: Vaya mala pata que tienes, chaval… una pandilla de sapos, eso sí es ser desafortunado, pero no hay problema, ya estoy aquí para solucionar ese entuerto. Pero antes de nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, prometido de Axel?

-No me llames así… - Se ruborizó aún más. – Mi nombre es… Bueno… Tiny… Pero él me llama Roxas, él me puso ese nombre.

-¿Cómo prefieres que te nombre?

El joven lo meditó unos segundos y luego afirmó muy seguro –Roxas.

-¡Eso está mucho mejor, Roxas! ¡Es mi turno! –Desenfundé mi bonita sitar azulada que siempre me acompañaba a todas partes desde mi más tierna juventud y entoné una divertida melodía mientras tarareaba mi nombre.

-¡Mi nombre es Demyx, el trobador, y por los senderos del valle,

Vine a cumplir la promesa, de llevarte a ti junto a él! ¡Junto a él! ¡Junto a él, junto a él siempre estarás, y esa sonrisa que tú luces, jamás de ti se olvidará!

((NDA: Me ha dado el ramalazo con la canción esa de: Todos en pie, a caminar… Y se la he puesto de canto a Demyx xDD El solfeo es este: Do mi fa sol, do mi fa sol, do mi fa sol, mi do, mi re, mi mi re do, do mi sol sol fa, sol sol la sol, mi do re do, do do la do, do do la do, do do la do do si do re, re re re do, do do do re do, do do la sol, do re re do, ¡por si alguien quiere entonarla! xD))

-Es un placer, Roxas. Ante ti tienes a un trovador, cuentista y cantante profesional que viaja de país en país entonando para todos aquellos que quieran oírme.

-Oh, no, otro artista no… - Roxas se llevó sudoroso su mano a la frente. De artistas había tenido suficiente para una vida entera.

-Bon ami, no me oses comparar mi noble persona con esos seres de agua dulce. ¡Demyx el trovador es un buen hombre! Bueno, todo lo hombre que se pueda ser siendo un pájaro, claro está… ¡Y te prometo que te ayudaré! Quieres encontrar a tu príncipe, ¿no es así?

-Es lo que más deseo en este mundo… tanto como volver a mi casa… Pero no puedo lograr ni una ni otra cosa. No encuentro salida en esta hoja de nenúfar… Es imposible.

-¿Excuse moi messiée? ¿Dijiste imposible? ¡NADA, NADA, ES IMPOSIBLE! –Acto seguido se zambulló con una gracia que haría pensar que se sentía incluso más cómodo en el agua que en el aire, pensó Roxas.

Me dirigí al tronco de la hoja de nenúfar que lo aprisionaba a las profundidades y liberé el cabo, dejando la hoja a la deriva. Roxas, hábil por naturaleza, se lanzó a un lado y alcanzó una pequeña caña con la que dirigir el rumbo de su nueva embarcación improvisada.

Volví a surgir de entre las aguas y emprendí el vuelo a su lado.

-¡Voilà! ¿Qué me respondes a eso? – Respondí con una mueca divertida y una mirada cómplice.

-¡No ha estado nada mal, lo admito! –Sonrió el pequeño, ahora más aliviado y feliz de su carga. Por fin podría poner rumbo a su hogar y alejarse de aquél horrible lugar en donde le esperaría su marido impuesto por la fuerza. Suspiró tranquilo. – Ahora sólo me queda cruzar el riachuelo hasta la orilla más cercana antes de que regresen Luxord y su pandilla y poder huir lejos, y encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa y así… -Pero frente a mí la vista no era nada tranquilizadora, para mi desagradable sorpresa, no muy lejos de allí había surgido una gran cascada. Interrumpí la alegre charla del muchacho para advertirle a tiempo.

-¡¿Así que quieres ir a la orilla antes de ahogarte en la cascada?!

-¡¿Cas… cascada?! –Roxas empalideció y abrió mucho los ojos frente a él, notando que la marcha de la hoja cada vez era más y más vertiginosa.

-¡Sí, dije CASCADA, ESA CASCADA! –Exclamé señalando con el mango de mí sitar.

-¡Nunca he atravesado una cascada! ¡No se si podré superar los surcos! – Roxas trataba por todos los medios seguir manteniendo el equilibrio y la estabilidad dentro de la hoja, pero cada vez era más factible su hundimiento, las aguas espumosas se aventuraban a raudales por doquier. -¡No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar!

-¿¡Sabes nadar!? –Pregunté casi con desesperación mientras me lancé en picado a tirar en el extremo opuesto de la hoja, no sin graves dificultades, tratando de separarle de la corriente y sirviéndole las veces de timón.

-¡Claro que sé, pero la orilla está demasiado lejos, y yo peso muy poco! ¡La corriente me arrastraría sin remedio, incluso con más facilidad!

-¡No nos quedan opciones, Roxas! ¡Vas a tener que saltar, no puedo aguantar más!

-Pero… -Roxas dudó mucho, pero después pensó en Axel y todo lo que le había enseñado aquél verano y con mirada decidida, se puso al borde de la hoja.

-¡APRISA! –En esos momentos sin poder evitarlo, se me escabulló el cabo de la hoja por entre mis alas, perdiéndose a lo lejos. Pero Roxas ya no estaba sobre él, se había esfumado bajo las aguas.

Miré rápidamente a mí alrededor, sobrevolando muy de cerca la superficie, en busca de su cabecita dorada. Y por unos segundos particularmente angustiosos, temí lo peor. Pero al instante, el muchacho logró alcanzarla, y nadaba con toda su fuerza y tesón que pudo albergar hacia la orilla, con la determinación en la mirada. Ya parecía que iba a lograrlo, pero un gran tronco lo desvió y lo arrastró de nuevo a las peligrosas corrientes de la cascada, hundiéndole a causa de la colisión. A duras penas logró de nuevo salir, tosiendo mucho, pues había tragado mucha agua. Roxas pensó que quizás ése sería su fin, y que ni siquiera podría despedirse… Esa idea le dolió tanto que le impidió rendirse. ¡No podía acabar así, tenía que luchar! En un nuevo empuje trató de dar alcance a la orilla, esta vez yo intentaba arrastrarlo con mis garras, pero estaban empapadas y se resbalaban en todos mis intentos por salvarle. Y lo imposible se volvió posible una vez más: Los seres de las profundidades, constados básicamente en peces de río y similares y los seres del aire, representados por variedades distintas de insectos se reunieron para averiguar qué ocurría y vieron a un muchacho diminuto muy agotado que a pesar de todo no cesaba en su intento de seguir nadando, tratando de no hundirse; y una golondrina que con obstinación y voluntad no cesaba de tratar de ayudar a su pequeño amigo a lograr su supervivencia. En un acto de valentía y generosidad, todos formaron un equipo para ayudar al chico a salir de su gran aprieto y ponerse a salvo. Entre todos tiraron y tiraron y tiraron de él, hasta que extenuados, conquistaron la orilla, en una gran ovación y alivio general.

Roxas inspiró fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento que las turbulentas aguas le habían robado. Todo el grupo estaba reunido en un gran corro, mirándose unos a otros mientras se serenaban y recuperaban fuerzas. Roxas a cuatro patas y empapado, medio desfallecido, observaba con dificultad a su alrededor. Había levantado una verdadera expectación, una vez más, sin quererlo, le era imposible pasar desapercibido como él hubiera querido. Roxas se incorporó como fue capaz, algo mareado aún. Todos los allí presentes le devolvían una mirada llena de curiosidad y en seguida dieron paso a murmullos colectivos.

-¿Qué es ese ser? No parece uno de los nuestros – Cavilaba un mosquito.

-Tampoco de los nuestros. –Replicó un salmón. – No tiene ni cola ni escamas.

Entonces con una seña pedí silencio a los presentes y les presenté al recién llegado. – Seres del riachuelo, insectos, peces y otros tantos animalitos, os presento a Roxas, un hombrecito un tanto… pequeñito.

-¿Es un humano? ¡No puede ser, es demasiado pequeño! ¡Los humanos son mucho más grandes! –Replicó una mariposa que estaba sentada sobre los pétalos de una margarita.

Roxas se sintió algo incómodo, apartando la mirada del público, cuando de repente, notó una presencia a su lado, yo le había posado un ala sobre sus hombros. Me miró con sus grandes ojos azul cielo, dubitativo. – ¡El valor de todos los seres no se mide por su tamaño, sino por la grandeza de su corazón, ya deberíais saberlo! –Los allí presentes callaron al unísono. Acaban de escuchar una gran verdad, y no tenían el valor de rebatirla. Le hice una seña para que saludara y asintió.

-Hola a todos, como Demyx ha dicho me llamo Roxas y sí, soy un humano, particularmente pequeño para la media. Espero que esto no suponga un problema… ¡Es un placer conoceros, habitantes del riachuelo! – Realizó una educada y cortés reverencia a los presentes.

Los animalitos le devolvieron el saludo cordialmente.

Entonces una jovencita mariquita, aproximadamente de la edad de Roxas, se aproximó a él. Tenía un sombrero muy gracioso en forma de flor campanita y un cabello castaño que le caía por los hombros, a conjunto con unos ojos verdes muy vivos y expresivos. Se lo quedó mirando muy de cerca durante unos instantes, cosa que inquietó al rubio, que se sonrojó con facilidad. No le agradaba demasiado que lo observaran tan de cerca unos desconocidos y tan descaradamente. Momentos después, las pupilas de la joven se dilataron y se dibujo en su expresión facial un gran asombro.

-¡¿Eres tú, verdad?! ¡Tú eras aquél chico!

-¿Perdone? No entiendo lo que quiere…

-¡SÍ, SÍ, ERES TÚ, NO HAY DUDA! ¿Verdad que tú muchas veces por las noches te reunías con Axel?

Roxas se ruborizó más rápido de lo que la mariquita tardó en decir ese nombre, mientras no podía evitar borrar de su tez su expresión de circunstancia y vergüenza.

-Bueno, yo… - Intentó buscar una explicación razonable mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Eres el próximo heredero del valle de las hadas, ¿no es así?! ¿¡A que te vas a casar con él!?

Roxas tragó saliva. No sabía cómo salir de aquélla situación tan embarazosa. – Bueno… sí, creo…

-¡Eres una chismosa, Olette! –Salió de entre los insectos otro joven de la misma edad, sólo que éste parecía llevar la voz cantante por los aires de importancia que arrastraba consigo. -¿No ves que lo estás avasallando y avergonzando? Pobre chaval… -Se puso frente a Roxas. – No le hagas mucho caso, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres… Les encanta cacarear sobre la vida privada de los de… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Olette se había encargado de ello propinándole una buena colleja.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabrás Hayner?! ¡Sólo te preocupas de ti mismo, para ti no existen los demás! – Le retó la jovencita.

-¡Entonces tu eres demasiado "solidaria", ¿no?!

-Va, dejadlo ya los dos… ¿Qué va a pensar el pobre que acaba de llegar? –Uno tercero un poco más redondito que los otros dos se interpuso entre la disputa.

-¡No, Pence, se va a enterar esta vez! ¡No va a ser ella quien diga la última palabra ahora!

Pero para sorpresa general, Roxas comenzó a reírse con ganas. El trío le devolvió la mirada con incredulidad.

-Perdón… ¡es que nunca he tenido amigos así con los que tener estas conversaciones tan divertidas! He vivido siempre encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de mi casa, por ser demasiado pequeño… Mi único consuelo en estos últimos tiempos fue Axel, que se encargaba de llenar mis ansias de libertad… Por eso, quitando los animales de la granja, nunca he tenido amigos con los que jugar y charlar… ¡Por eso me ha parecido genial!

Los otros lo miraron con cierta sombra de lástima reflejada en sus ojos, pero rápidamente animaron sus semblantes para que Roxas se sintiera a gusto y lo incluyeron en su grupo como nuevo amigo a lo que el joven aceptó de buen grado. ¡Era fantástico poder tener tantos amigos como había hecho en sólo un día!, sin contar el "pequeño percance" de la mañana y el principal motivo de que estuviera tan lejos de casa…

-¿Y ahora qué harás Roxas? –Le preguntó Olette, que se había situado cerca de él.

-Pues… quería regresar a mi casa. Mi madre no debe saber dónde estoy y debe estar muy preocupada. Nunca he desaparecido así, sin dejar rastro… Y seguro que Axel también debe estar buscándome… Debo tenerlos a todos con el alma en vilo… Por eso quiero regresar, para que sepan que estoy bien. Pero como nunca he salido de ella… tampoco sé volver… Supongo que debo resultar bastante patético. –Retomó el gesto de rascarse la nuca, molesto consigo mismo.

-No lo eres, si nunca has salido, es lógico que no sepas volver, tío. – Trató de animarle Hayner dándole palmadas en la espalda. Desde la llegada de Roxas, se había mostrado muy afín y amigable con él. – ¡Pero no pasa nada! ¡Para eso tienes a tus amigos! ¡Te echaremos un cable y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás llamando a la puerta de tu casa! ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Eso sería genial! Pero no es tan fácil hacerlo, aunque suene muy bien… no creo que consiga volver a mi casa… Supongo que tendré que quedarme vagando aquí por el resto de mis días… -Su voz sonaba opaca con un trasfondo lleno de tristeza, mientras acariciaba un pétalo de una flor cercana.

-¡Venga, vamos, no dramatices así, chavalín! ¡¿Acabas de superar una muerte segura y aún sigues pensando de ese modo?! ¡Arriba esos ánimos, Roxas! –Traté de infundirle el valor que necesitaba para seguir luchando, a la espera de conseguirlo. - ¿O acaso no quieres volver a ver a Axel? ¿No dices que lo amas?

Roxas se tornó del carmín más puro de arriba a abajo, y sólo alcanzó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces ten fe, cree en ti y escucha a tu corazón, y él te llevará hasta tu hogar y hasta tu prometido! ¡Así de sencillo! ¡Tan fácil como entonar una melodía! – Reí sin más, a los que los presentes animados se me unieron. – Ahora dime, ¿dónde vive él? –Me puse a observar el horizonte con una de mis alas de visera en una pose bastante graciosa y una mirada suspicaz y atenta, tanto que resultaba hasta cómica.

Roxas entre risas contenidas me respondió. – ¡Vive en el valle de las hadas! Yo iba a ir hoy allí con él, era la primera vez que vería su hogar… Por eso no puedo decirte más… No sé cómo se va allí, sólo las hadas saben ir… - Roxas se dejó caer en una piedra redonda del camino y posó su faz entre sus manos, desanimado nuevamente.

-¡Bah, tonterías sin importancia! ¡No hay nada que se me dé mejor que encontrar direcciones! –Respondí sacando mi largo listón desplegable de direcciones escritas en una gran libreta de hojas blancas de anotaciones rápidas. – ¡Si ese valle existe, yo, Demyx el cantante, lo encontraré! ¡Daré con Axel y lo conduciré hasta ti!

Roxas no podía acabar de creérselo viendo la enorme desorganización de direcciones del joven pájaro. Intentó ser lo menos hiriente con el bienintencionado Demyx y le espetó. – ¡Demyx, eso es imposible!

A lo que yo, naturalmente, me ofendí bastante. - ¿Imposible? ¿¡IMPOSIBLE!? ¡Nada, NADA ES IMPOSIBLE!

((NDA: Cuando comencé a escribir este fic no pensaba poner canción alguna, pero conforme va pasando, me voy animando xDDD… Esto de ver la peli mientras escribo la historia me va a salir caro xDDD. Va, escribo el lyric de Jaquimo y se la dedico a mi cantante favorito, que seguro que le hará gracia. ¡Disfrútala, Nocturno Melodioso! ;D))

Sigue a tu corazón

Haz cosas imposibles de hacer,

Sigue a tu corazón (jajá)

Él sabe que querer es poder,

Siempre tiene razón.

Cuando quieras viajar, debes confiar

No hay más truco que volar,

¡Deja el suelo, alza el vuelo! (Jajá)

No hay nada que no puedas hacer,

¡Sigue a tu corazón!

Vamos Roxas, vas a ir a tu casa,

Tu madre te está esperando,

¡Arriba, arriba! (Jujú)

Coro: No hay nada que no puedas hacer, (Demyx: ¡Eso es!)

Sigue a tu corazón,

Él sabe que querer es poder,

(Demyx: ¡Cantad, gorrioncitos!)

Siempre tiene razón

Norte, sur, aquí o allá,

¿Dónde quieres ir?

Crea otros cielos hacia allá,

Es difícil decidirse cuando tu mamá no te sirve,

Oye a tu mejor amigo, ¡sigue el son de sus latidos! ( jaja)

Demyx y coro: No hay nada que no puedas hacer, si te dejas llevar (jaja)

Haz cosas imposibles de hacer,

Es muy fácil, es siempre fácil,

¡¡Escucha a tu corazón!!

Tras este grácil desfile, un gran baile por mi parte y por Roxas que a decir verdad, no se movía nada mal, y esas preciosas notas musicales de mi inseparable sitar, lo dejé a cargo de sus nuevos amigos y me despedí de él, prometiéndole que encontraría a su príncipe y deseándole un bon voyage en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, algo lejos de allí, en el Valle de las Hadas, en la Corte de los Reyes de las hadas, se trataba una discusión bastante acalorada entre los propios monarcas y su primogénito.

-Axel, reconócelo hijo mío, ¡lo que tú nos tratas de explicar no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ni sentido alguno! –Sentenció Larxene, muy severa. – ¡Primero nos importunas ayer por la noche a altas horas de la madrugada anunciando que has encontrado a tu pareja y que te has prometido! ¡Ahora todo el reino lo sabe y es la comidilla de la corte! ¡Y ahora regresas sin ella y para colmo dices que ha desaparecido! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo, madre? ¡Le han raptado! ¿¡O acaso no lo entiendes!? ¡No ha desaparecido por voluntad propia! ¡Eso te lo aseguro! ¡Nunca haría una cosa así! ¡No es de esa clase!

-¡Sabes que siempre he odiado que dijeras mentiras! ¡Y ya nos has ocultado suficientes cosas estos últimos meses, jovencito! –Larxene estaba a punto de perder los papeles, estaba muy nerviosa, alterada y excitada, no podía comprender el cambio tan brusco que su hijo había dado en tan poco tiempo. Y cómo podía deberse sólo a un simple muchachito de campo. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía entenderlo. Marluxia decidió intervenir y abrazó por detrás a Larxene cariñosamente para calmarla. –Larxene, cariño, tranquila, deja que el muchacho termine de explicarse. Larxene no pareció conforme del todo, pero accedió, algo más calmada. Axel reanudó la explicación.

-Debo pediros un favor a ambos, padre y madre. Por eso he acudido a vosotros. Sé que sois los únicos capaces de hacerlo. Necesito que retraséis los hielos y las nieves del invierno todo lo que podáis. ¡Todo el tiempo que pueda reunir para encontrarle me es insuficiente ahora! ¡No sé lo que pueda tardar en dar con él…!

-Pero hijo… -Quiso detenerlo la reina, visiblemente afligida e intranquila.

Axel en un gesto conmovedor abrazó y besó delicadamente en la mejilla a su madre. –No te preocupes, volveré antes de que podáis extrañarme. ¡Os prometo que volveré y traeré a Roxas conmigo!

-¡Axel! – La reina avanzó un poco más, pero Axel ya había emprendido la marcha hacia las afueras de la corte. Marluxia pasó tiernamente un brazo sobre el hombro de la preocupada madre. –Marluxia, amor mío… No podemos retener los hielos más de un día… -Dijo la reina, con un tono muy alarmado y angustioso. Era lógico que temiera por el bienestar de su hijo, puesto que los inviernos en aquél país eran especialmente crudos y fríos. En silencio rezó unas plegarias por su bienestar, esperando recuperarlo sano y salvo, mientras el rey besaba su sien tranquilizadoramente, aunque ni él mismo quería pensar en las consecuencias de esa gran búsqueda y su improbable, pero posible final…

A las puertas del palacio dos muchachos se apoyaban en sus paredes, expectantes. Nuevamente parecían estar esperando algo. Uno de ellos, el más bajito y delgado era Zexion. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su mejor amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien. Entre ellos sobraban las palabras para entender lo que pensaba uno y otro. El otro jovenzuelo, otro gran amigo de Axel, bastante más alto y corpulento que Zexion, también aguardaba. Se entendía tan bien como Zexion con Axel. Desde muy jóvenes habían sido el grupo de amigos más unidos donde los hubiera. Eran muy conocidos en el reino por esta particularidad, a veces cariñosamente los llamaban los "tres mosqueteros", porque nunca hacían nada sin contar con los otros.

Ambos charlaron, recordando la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Lexaeus, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos Axel, tú y yo?

Lexaeus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Era un muchacho que hablaba muy poco, pero cuando hablaba, solía decir cosas muy importantes y profundas. Era ese tipo de persona que sabía exactamente cuándo, qué y cómo debía hablar. El resto sobraba.

-Fue aquélla primavera. Recuerdo que yo acababa de salir de mi flor hacía muy poco y tenía poca experiencia andada. ((NDA: Las hadas llaman "salir de la flor" a su hecho natural de nacer, al igual que Tiny, de una flor del Valle)) Recuerdo que siempre había sido un muchacho muy solitario desde mi nacimiento. Y una mañana, mi primer día de camino a la escuela, alguien tropezó torpemente conmigo y cayó de bruces junto a mí. Se le veía muy alterado y excitado, y reía y hablaba sin parar, ¡era todo un nervio! Era un espectáculo agotador, como siempre recalco, ¡pero digno de ver! Ése muchacho y yo éramos totalmente el día y la noche, y no obstante, me cayó bien. Me arrancó mi primera sonrisa, eso nunca lo olvidaré. Se levantó torpemente, recogió todos mis libros cuidadosamente y les sacudió todo el polvo y me tendió la mano, ayudándome, explicándome entre excusas y risas que también era su primer día y estaba muy nervioso y que temía llegar tarde ¡porque su madre lo había amenazado sin dulces una semana entera! "¡Créetelo, una semana!" -Al recordar esto, Zexion esbozó una débil sonrisa cómplice. Estaba conmovido al venírsele a la cabeza aquéllos buenos momentos. -Y a partir de entonces, fuimos uña y carne. Después en el aula te conocimos a ti, un chico muy misterioso que apenas hablaba y que todos los chicos tomaban por mudo. ¿Te acuerdas lo que inventó para que hablases? Se dirigió firme y sonriente hacia a ti, no sin ese paso gallardo y algo chulesco que lo caracteriza y te dijo: "No me importa que no me contestes con palabras, sólo quiero que me mires a los ojos… Con eso tengo suficiente… Me gustaría ser tu amigo y compartir juntos aventuras y buenos y malos ratos, a mí me da igual lo que pueda decir nadie de ti, te valoro por que eres así y te considero especial por ello… Así que si a ti tampoco te incomoda, ¿Quieres unirte a mí y a Zex?" – El muchacho señaló a la otra punta del aula, donde un chico muy tímido observaba todo con una disimulada atención. Aún me acuerdo, desde donde te miraba hablar con él, cómo abriste los ojos y como tu semblante siempre serio confirmaba una mueca de sorpresa. Nunca olvidaré esa expresión. Y cómo por primera vez, pronunciaste tus primeras palabras ante nadie: "Sí, claro, me gustaría ser vuestro amigo"

Lexaeus sonrió con una sonrisa difícilmente perceptible, pero que para Zexion, todas esas muestras de sentimientos jamás pasaban desapercibidas. Sonrió con él.

-Sí, Axel siempre ha sido un gran chico, capaz de cambiar sólo con su sonrisa el corazón de todas las personas a las que roza. Por eso lo valoro tanto como amigo y daría cualquier cosa por ayudarle y protegerle. Por eso a partir de ese día me juré a mí mismo que le protegería y me convertiría en un guardia real. Él realmente lo merece.

Zexion le sonrió nuevamente, lleno de orgullo y admiración. –Sí, lo mismo pensaba yo. – se quedó pensativo mirando al horizonte. – Yo simplemente me limito a aconsejarle en todo cuanto mis conocimientos alcanzan, porque también quiero protegerle. Es alguien muy importante para mí, y que gracias a él, nos hemos conocido. Eso siempre se lo agradeceré mientras viva…

Lexaeus pareció querer decir algo. Se quedó largo rato contemplando al otro joven que se situaba al otro lado de las puertas, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero no le venían las adecuadas a la mente. Así que como era su sabia costumbre, prefirió callar y permitir que sus ojos hablaran por él.

Y por esta muestra de lealtad y amistad, se habían reunido a las puertas de palacio desde que Axel las hubiera atravesado por la mañana. Inquietos pero pacientes, observaban una y otra vez los surcos de la puerta de pétalos cristalina, aguardando el momento que no tardaría en producirse.

Efectivamente, pocos momentos después de aquello, las puertas se abrieron de par en par con un gran estruendo, como era costumbre del joven heredero. Encontró a sus dos inseparables camaradas, uno a cada lado de él. Les sonrió y los tres asintieron al unísono.

-Ya sabréis seguramente lo que me propongo…

-Y seguramente tú sabrás que te seguiremos hasta donde haga falta – Continuó la frase Zexion.

-Sabía que podía contar con vosotros, amigos míos. – Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de los dos compañeros. –Necesito que hagáis algo por mí de suma importancia.

El dúo escuchó con atención las explicaciones del joven. – Necesito que forméis ambos un grupo de búsqueda y nos separemos para buscar a Roxas. Si vamos divididos, tenemos más posibilidades de dar con él.

-Pero, ¿Realmente piensas ir tú solo? ¿Qué pasará cuando nos alcance el invierno? Ya no falta mucho… -Concluyó Zexion, con la mirada sombría y opaca por la preocupación que lo dejaba intranquilo.

-No os preocupéis por mí, sé cuidarme. – Mientras lo decía, se ataba sobre los hombros un manto con capucha de tonos ígneos que Zexion observó con atención, nunca había visto nada parecido en todo el Valle. – Si encontráis cualquier novedad, comunicadla lo antes posible a la corte o a mí si nos encontramos. Ya sabéis cómo podemos localizarnos las hadas…

-Si, por nuestra energía áurea de nuestras alas… Eso es de básica elemental. –Suspiró.

-Es básico, pero a veces se nos olvida aplicarlo… Ahora debemos confiar en todos nuestros conocimientos y en nuestra propia fortuna, pero sé que no nos abandonará ninguna cualidad. ¡Sólo tenemos que tener fe en nosotros mismos! ¡Sé que podremos encontrarle y le encontraremos! –Axel ya se había dirigido a Zumby y tomaba asiento. -¡Id con cuidado, no quiero perder a unas de las personas más valiosas en mi vida! Además, tenemos aún muchos asuntos pendientes por terminar, ¡así que no se os ocurra desaparecer sin que los hayamos terminado! –Axel alzó su dedo pulgar en señal de suerte y compañerismo y despegó raudo y veloz por los cielos, saludando con un gesto a sus dos camaradas, que ya se dirigían a las cuadras en busca de buenas monturas para seguir una vez más a su amigo en una de las múltiples aventuras que habían pasado y pasarían juntos.

La noche se cernía ya lentamente sobre las tierras del reino. Todo el Valle y el campo de los alrededores de donde vivía Roxas caía el suave y oscuro manto nocturno, con sus múltiples y centelleantes estrellas. La Luna menguante seguía brillando intensamente, en lo más alto del firmamento, serena y ajena a todo lo que acontecía en la Tierra, como un observador más. Pero nuestra atención debe dirigirse un poco más abajo, donde dejamos a Tiny o a Roxas por última vez: El riachuelo, concretamente en la zona donde debía haber una hoja de nenúfar que ya no existía…

-Veo que mi joven pajarillo es escurridizo y ha abandonado su jaula… -Luxord contemplaba con una serenidad heladora y calculadora el trozo de agua donde horas antes había dejado a su futuro marido. –Bien, puede ser muy divertido jugar al gato y al ratón… Si eso es lo que quieres, preciosidad… -En sus manos sostenía una delicada flor amarilla que estrujó entre sus dedos hasta desfigurarla y hacerle perder todos sus pétalos.

Tras él aparecieron sus dos hermanos menores.

-¿Cómo piensas arreglar este pequeño altercado, Luxord? – Ironizó el hermano mediano. –Tu fama caería en picado si la gente supiera que te dejas engañar por la astucia de un muchachito más joven, inocente e inofensivo que tú.

-Yo creo que caerá aún más cuando le digamos la gran bomba…

-Si vais a decir algo, será mejor que no perdáis más el tiempo… No estoy para bromas… -Respondió muy cortante, mientras afilaba y se miraba en su reflejo en una de sus navajas que utilizaba en sus trucos de magia, para lanzarlas con una venda que cubría sus ojos a algún miembro del público lo suficientemente osado como para participar en el número.

-¿Sabes que Tiny o Roxas o como se llame, se ha fugado porque sigue en sus trece de casarse con el tipo ese, el príncipe de las hadas?

-Lo suponía. A diferencia de vosotros dos, queridos hermanitos, utilizo sabiamente mi cerebro, y me adelanto siempre a las circunstancias… Sabía que Roxas iría corriendo a buscarle para caer en sus brazos, por eso he prevenido y estudiado mi próximo movimiento. He estado investigando acerca de ese supuesto príncipe, Axel creo que lo llamaban. Y he encontrado cosas la mar de interesantes sobre él… - Sonrió con una de sus famosas sonrisas desquiciadas y macabras. – Si vas a enfrentarte al enemigo, siempre va bien… guardar un as bajo la manga… - Dicho eso, sacó bajo su talón otra nueva navaja con una velocidad de vértigo y la lanzó rozando y cortando el bigote por un extremo al hermano mediano y clavándose hábilmente en una diana situada en la otra punta del navío. –Prepárate Axel… Vas a ver lo que significa no poder despertar de tu peor pesadilla… Y prepárate tú también Roxas… Porque cuando dé contigo, serás completamente mío, y no permitiré que vuelvas a alejarte de mí… -Se asomó al navío, viéndose reflejar sus rasgos desfigurados sobre la superficie serena del riachuelo. Inmediatamente pegó un brinco y desapareció como por arte de magia, de en medio de la noche, dejando en una carta de póquer un mensaje para su madre, ante la mirada atónita y estúpida de sus otros dos hermanos.

"_Querida madre,_

_Volveré pronto con Roxas, prepara la ceremonia. Voy a cazar a cierto "insecto" para el banquete nupcial…_

_Atentamente, _

_Tu hijo Luxord"_

_Continuará…_

_**Fin del capítulo 4**_

¡¡Y Hasta aquí el Capítulo IV!! ¡¡Espero que os haya resultado interesante!! Este nuevo capítulo me ha dado faena, aunque lo he realizado en apenas un solo día, pero con tantos personajes nuevos a introducir y tantas historias paralelas… es fácil dejarse algo en el tintero, y seguro que algo me he dejado… Pero bueno, el resultado final no me desagrada ^-^ Cada vez la historia va tomando un curso más y más siniestro n-nU Y por lo menos la llevo más o menos al día xDDD Si me rijo por la trama de la peli, casi, casi va por la mitad, pero como meteré capítulos extra, podría decir que apenas llevo a un cuarto (mi idea es llegar a los 13 capítulos, veremos cómo acaba esto al final ^^U) Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y como he subido dos casi tan a la par, apenas tengo reviews que contestar, pero en fin, los que tenga los contesto con mucho gusto ^^

**ACLARACIONES**

Primero las aclaratorias… um… ¿Qué podría aclarar aquí? Poca cosa xDD… Si alguien ha visto la peli verá que aquí me he extendido un poco para hacer la trama más interesante, ya lo dije cuando comencé que sería una adaptación basada en la película, pero un poco libre… Espero que no os sepa mal a los incondicionales de la película de Don Bluth ^^U… Si tenéis más dudas… es que yo como es mi historia, lo veo más claro xD… Así que cualquier interrogante sobre la trama, hacédmelas llegar y os responderé en la próxima actualización, ¿ok?

**REVIEWS**

**[~Barby,,: **Bueno, esta vez no te podrás quejar xD ¡He actualizado rápido! Aunque como a partir de ahora la trama comienza a liarse más y más, puede que tarde un poco más de lo que quisiera, no obstante como ya lo dije, lo terminaré, ¡prometido! (es que soy una persona muy, muy perfeccionista y me gusta hacer bien, bien las historias ^^U…) No obstante, ¡me alegra que me sigas leyendo y dejando reviews para que continúe! ¡Muchas gracias por tu dedicación y atención a mi fic! Si mientras tanto te desespera la espera, puedes leer mi otro fic AkuRoku que tengo aquí publicado (si no lo has leído ya ^^U, otro que debo actualizar x.x… pero es que si escribo uno, no puedo escribir el otro, es lo que tiene ^^U ¡Pero lo continuaré en cuanto pueda!)¡¡Bueno, nuevamente gracias por tus reviews!! ¡¡Y por tus ánimos!!

**Melicaro90: **¡¡Me alegro que te guste!! ^^ Aquí he incluído algunas canciones más , alguna un poco mía parodiada xD ¡Espero que lo disfrutes tanto com en anterior! ¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome! n-n

Dedicación y mención special a mi Demyx (SÍÍÍÍ, TÚÚÚ, CUÁL SINO? Sólo te tengo a ti xD), que me he esforado enormemente en este fic y en esta parte para dejarlo en el buen lugar que se merece (y no, no va con segundas) A ver si te veo más el pelo, Melodioso! ;)

**¡AkuRoku rules! o**

Y hasta aquí me despido nuevamente,

¡¡Hasta el capítulo V!!

**Axel_VIII**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

"**Viejos rencores y conquistas con sabor a festival"**

No muy lejos de allí, entre las sombras de los bosques más cercanos al Valle de las hadas, una muchachita observaba el cielo sereno, tratando de seguir a toda prisa una estrella fugaz. Esto quizás habría resultado inútil, incluso bastante ilógico, si hubiéramos pasado por alto que esta muchachita no era como todas las demás. Poseía unas impresionantes alas, pero no era un hada, pero tampoco un ángel ni mariposa… o quizás sí. Pertenecía a la raza de las palomillas, más conocidas como polillas. Mientras sobrevolaba el ancho boscaje, sus ropajes harapientos serpenteaban a lo largo de su piel, que parecía cubierta de polvo dorado. Sus grandes alas despedían un cierto brillo característico, aunque no tan llamativo como el de las hadas. Su corto cabello oscuro como la noche ondulaba grácilmente tras sus hombros, a golpes de brisa que surcaban su cara con presteza, mientras sus ojos muy vivos y expectantes del color más azul del cielo observaba cada detalle, por pequeño y rápido que fuera, y en estos momentos toda su atención y perspicacia la acaparaba aquél punto brillante en el horizonte, que se alejaba con celeridad. Fruncía el entrecejo, aunque a simple vista la joven pareciera la mar de calmada. Era una calma aparente, como la que precede a la tormenta más terrible. Aún con dolido orgullo recordaba lo sucedido esa misma mañana…

-¡Xion! –Una joven de cabellos rojizos y unas preciosas alas rosadas se acercó a todo correr a donde dormitaba la muchacha, pues como ya se es conocido, las palomillas solían dormitar de día y vivir la noche. Se asomó a su pequeño lecho de hojas y trozos de trapos que había logrado reunir ella sola con mucho esfuerzo y donde había construido su hogar, y la zarandeó. Con dificultad, Xion abrió un ojo y después el otro, aún muy adormilada. Bostezó perezosa y miró en dirección a la que la llamaban.

-¿Sí?... ¿Qué ocurre Kairi?... Todavía no es de noche… ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?...

-Sabes que no lo haría si no fuera por nada importante… Pero tenías todo el derecho a saberlo… Es sobre Axel…

Al oírle pronunciar ese nombre, Xion salió de un salto de la cama y a la desesperada exigió a Kairi que le contara todo cuanto supiese de esas nuevas noticias.

-Me extraña que no lo sepas aún. ¡Es el cotilleo del siglo! –Comentó Kairi, muy excitada que no podía parar de aletear.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez! ¡No aguanto más esta incertidumbre!

-Tu queridísimo Axel ha decidido asentar la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué…QUÉ!? –Estaba totalmente atónita. – Pero si… si yo le he confesado tantas veces mis sentimientos, lo mucho que le amaba… y nunca… -De pronto el rostro de la joven se iluminó a causa de la idea que le acababa de cruzar la mente. - ¡Claro, se trata de eso! ¡Qué tonta he sido! –Se golpeó suavemente la sien con el puño en una pose muy simpática. -¡Quiere darme una sorpresa! ¡Qué nervios! ¡Seguro que vendrá por mí más pronto de lo que me imagino!

Kairi no sabía si sonreír o salir corriendo. Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva, mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga para que volviera a tomar asiento, pues de la emoción no dejaba de brincar. –Xion… ¡Xion! Déjame terminar… Creo que has confundido las cosas...

-¿Confundir? ¡Pues yo lo veo más claro que este día despejado! – Sus ojos azules centelleaban como dos soles.

-¿Cómo explicártelo sin herir tus sentimientos?... –Xion la miró estupefacta, pero decidió guardar silencio hasta el final, para oír toda la historia. – Verás… Sí, se ha enamorado… Y piensa casarse. Pero no ha dicho nunca nada de ti. Corren los rumores que se ha enamorado de una persona plebeya o algo así, y algunos aseguran que ni siquiera es un hada.

-¿Encaja con mi descripción, no? No veo dónde está el problema… -Se ofendió la joven.

-También dicen que es un hombre, pero no está confirmado. Ya sabes, estas cosas las mantienen en secreto en la corte hasta que sea oficial.

Xion enmudeció. Trató de recuperar fuerzas y se pronunció de nuevo, más atónita que nunca. - ¿Acabas de decir que es un hombre?...

Kairi se apresuró a rectificar. – Sí pero no hagas mucho caso, mujer, ya sabes lo que son los cotilleos… ¡fíate sólo del cincuenta por ciento!

-Hombre o mujer… ¡No tiene ningún derecho a arrebatármelo! ¡YO LE VI PRIMERO, YO CRECÍ CON ÉL! ¡No es justo!

-Xion, sé razonable, vamos… -Trató de calmarla Kairi. – Piensa que estas cosas pasan, no las elige uno por que sí… Uno se enamora de quien se enamora…

-¡Pero vamos! ¿Dónde puede haber encontrado alguien más fiel y paciente que yo?... -Se dejó caer en su lecho- Debo ir a hablar con él… Necesito oírlo de sus propios labios para creer que ya no me quiere…

Kairi suspiró con resignación y sonrió cortésmente. ¿Alguna vez le había querido Axel? Se preguntó irónica. Tras esa leve mueca sarcástica, torció un poco el semblante. Realmente desconocía el final a todo aquello y estaba realmente preocupada por Xion… Sólo deseaba que todo saliera bien, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

La noche de verano en que se conocieron Xion acababa de nacer esa misma primavera. La noche era muy clara y plagada de estrellas. Como aún era muy joven, no dominaba todavía el rumbo ni el batir de sus alas. Y dando tumbos perdió el norte y no supo regresar a su hogar. Se sentó en la rama de un árbol y comenzó a llorar para sí. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas poder regresar a casa, pues se sentía tan indefensa… Y tan perdida… Además, cuando ella nació, sus padres ya no estaban, fue la única cría en el nido… Por este motivo, siempre se había obligado a vivir por sí misma, sin nadie que la protegiera y ayudara. Hasta el momento, lo había sobrellevado bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe... Pero tuvo la mala suerte de distraerse y tomar corrientes de aire que la arrastraron muy lejos. Tan llorosa se encontraba que justo cuando pedía ese deseo… Vio surcar una especie de estrella fugaz por el cielo, cosa que la asombró gratamente, pues nunca había visto ninguna. Pero cuando parpadeó, no estaba en el mismo lugar… Pero a su vez, ésta se había vuelto más clara y luminosa y volaba en zigzag por la llanura. Se extrañó y, no comprendiendo lo que veía, se frotó los ojos repetidas veces. Al instante, fijó más la vista y le pareció ver una silueta humana minúscula envuelta en grandes llamas. Pero no parecía arder, sino que sobrevolaba la espesura tranquilamente. Inmediatamente las vio: unas enormes alas de fuego batían con fuerza tras sus espaldas. Se quedó fascinada nada más verlas. Se es conocido que cualquier animal inteligente suele repeler el fuego, ya que es el elemento directo más peligroso para ellos, Xion lo había oído decirlo a algunas compañeras adultas. Pero quizás por este hecho prohibitivo, o porque nunca había visto el fuego tan de cerca o por su cautivador resplandor, o bien una mezcla de estos sentimientos y muchos otros, no pudo resistir la tentación de seguirle con la mirada. El joven se percató en seguida que lo observaban, además de haber oído unos lamentos muy de lejos, en su camino a una caverna en la que crecían miles de flores de cristal, que sólo alcanzaban su máximo esplendor en aquélla época del año, e iba a investigarlo para su educación y ante todo la curiosidad que siempre lo acompaña a él y a su mente inquieta. Aceleró el ritmo con sus vistosas alas y se posó con un estilo de estudiada técnica sobre la rama contigua. Miraba a la joven con curiosidad. Ella se sonrojó al mirarle tan de cerca: No imaginaba que podía ser tan guapo. No supo qué decir, así que fue él quien tomó el relevo.

-Hola, bonita noche, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Axel. Oí unos sollozos a lo lejos y pensé que alguien podía necesitar ayuda. ¿Eras tú quien lloraba?- Terminó el jovenzuelo.

-Bueno… sí… lo siento. –Se disculpó Xion. –Seguramente tendrías cosas más importantes que hacer y te he importunado…

-No te preocupes, nada nunca es más importante que alguien que necesita ser escuchado y ayudado. –Pegó un brinco y se sentó a su lado. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Xion. –Respondió tímidamente, apartando la vista de sus verdes y profundos ojos.

-Es un buen nombre. –Sonrió éste. - ¿Cuál es la causa de que te halla encontrado así?...

-Nada, solo que soy muy torpe. Me he perdido y no logro encontrar el camino de regreso…

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas. No creo que seas torpe, si vieras la de veces que me he llegado a perder yo, te asombrarías… Eso me ha hecho bajar la nota varias veces en mi escuela… -Se rascó su melena roja del mismo modo que lo solía hacer cuando se avergonzaba. –Mira, haremos una cosa: Explícame un poco cómo es dónde vives, e intentaré encontrarlo, y tú me seguirás para ver si te suena el camino.

-Pero es muy difícil, y más de noche… ¿Y si no lo logramos?...

-No pienses que no lo lograremos, ¡piensa que lo podemos conseguir! La noche hoy es muy clara y brillan mucho las estrellas y la Luna, nos alumbrarán bastante la travesía. Y si en el peor de los casos, no lo logramos, puedes venirte a vivir al bosque que envuelve mi hogar, allí nunca te faltará de nada y puedes recobrar fuerzas para la búsqueda. O bien puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

Xion sonrió por primera vez desde la llegada del hada. Ya no le parecía tan grave su problema. Asintió feliz y siguió el vuelo de Axel todo lo rápido que daban sus alas. Tras muchas noches de búsqueda, lograron dar con el hueco en el árbol en el que vivía Xion. Pero le había gustado tanto su nuevo hogar y en el antiguo no le quedaba nadie que la esperase, que decidió mudarse. Desde entonces, había vivido en constante armonía con las hadas. Y Xion se convirtió así en una gran amiga para él.

Ese recuerdo lo tenía siempre ella muy vívido en su cabeza. Le traía nostalgia y dulzura. Años después, exactamente un año antes de lo acontecido en esta historia, Xion y Axel ya eran adolescentes hechos y derechos. Y la joven reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que había llegado el momento de revelarle a su amado la verdad que siempre le había estado ocultando. Le confesó sus sentimientos, y él pareció estar gratamente agradecido, pero había algo en su mirada que no encajaba… Se disculpó varias veces, pero a pesar de que sentía un gran apego por la pequeña, pues era algo así como su hermanita para él, no podía sentir algo más fuerte… Ella se decepcionó enormemente, y pasó varias semanas encerrada llorando amargamente. Pero tras ese periodo se juró no rendirse y persistir en su empeño hasta que llegara el día en que él aceptase sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes el uno del otro, como él mismo se había pronunciado para no parecer descortés al rechazarla.

Así era fácil de entender cómo podía sentirse en esos momentos…

-No puedes irle a ver ahora… -Le negó Kairi. –Cuando yo venía a contarte esto mismo, él y sus dos amigos han despegado para encontrar a esa persona. Por lo que parece, le han raptado o algo así… Y Axel va a ir a liberarle… O eso más o menos he entendido.

-Entonces le seguiré, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Además, soy de las poquísimas que es capaz de seguirle, he crecido con ello, ¿sabes? – Intentó darse aires de importancia, aunque se sentía muy abatida y derrotada por la noticia. Había sido como un jarrón de agua fría directo al corazón. Sin pensárselo mucho, tomó lo indispensable, se despidió educadamente de Kairi y fue en la busca del joven. Habían pasado varias horas tras su salida, hasta que al caer la noche, vio sobrevolar esa "estrella fugaz" tan característica y que tan bien conocía. Divisó de lejos como atenuaba su velocidad y se adentraba en un bosque cercano, seguramente a pasar la noche. Esa sería su oportunidad tan esperada para reunirse con él.

Axel efectivamente estaba en los alrededores, posado con Zumby sobre una rama bastante robusta, mientras le alimentaba a base de miel fresca provinente de las provisiones que había llevado consigo, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su cabecita peluda e inquieta. Se sentó junto a él, apoyando su espalda en el costado, dándose calor mientras tomaba algo de alimento para reponer fuerzas. A causa del enorme esfuerzo acometido ese largo día, el joven estaba tan agotado que ya medio dormitaba, aún con un pedazo de pan de hadas en las manos, cuando sintió una leve presencia por los alrededores, que captó al instante y le hizo reincorporarse a toda prisa, preparado para cualquier ataque.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - Miraba a su alrededor, en guardia. – Amigo o enemigo, da la cara. Pero para tu conocimiento te advertiré que voy armado y sé utilizar mi espada. No te aconsejo que pruebes mi acero. –Tras un leve murmullo de entre las hojas, una figura dorada se dejó ver. Era una muchacha algo harapienta, pero ello no la hacía parecer menos hermosa. No se atrevía a mirarle directamente a la cara, así que dio un paso adelante y se quedó inmóvil. Había ensayado mentalmente una y otra vez todo lo que le diría cuando le tuviese delante, pero ahora que al fin le había encontrado, no podía hallar el valor ni las palabras necesarias. Él, muy sorprendido, pues esperaba cualquier cosa menos a Xion, bajó la espada lentamente, hasta que cayó de sus manos.

-Xion… ¿Qué…Qué haces aquí…?

-Axel…yo… lo siento. No quería alarmarte. Pero… - Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar. Axel la cogió de la mano, la sentó con él y la abrigó con sus ropas de abrigo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-Vamos, tranquila. Ya sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Ella asintió cabizbaja, en silencio. Aún pasaron unos minutos hasta que consiguió serenarse. Contemplo una vez más el resplandor de las alas que tanto le gustaban, y se entristeció.

-Tienes razón… Siempre la tuviste. Somos muy diferentes, demasiado…-Murmuró para si.

-¿Has dicho algo?...

-No… sólo que… vine por que quería saber la verdad. Y no quería saberla por nadie que no fueras tú, Axel. –Reunió fuerzas para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras pronunciaba las anteriores palabras, aunque la mirada de él resultase tan dolorosa… Ya que posiblemente no compartirían más momentos juntos los dos…

-Debo suponer que te refieres al motivo por el cual estoy esta noche aquí, lejos de casa… ¿me equivoco?- Su tono de voz sonó apesumbrado. Conocía bien los sentimientos de la joven y la sola idea de poder herirla le partía el corazón. Pero tenía que ser sincero y consecuente.

-Sí, me he enamorado de alguien. Pero le han secuestrado y puede correr un grave peligro… Por eso debo ir a buscarle.

-¿Tan… tan importante es para ti?... Yo creía que yo significaba mucho más para ti, pero ya veo que todo este tiempo me he estado engañando inútilmente… ¡He sido tan estúpida! ¡Nunca me has valorado por lo que valgo! –Xion se separó abruptamente de Axel, temblando de rabia, tristeza e impotencia. -¡Nunca he significado nada para ti…NADA EN ABSOLUTO! – Exclamó en un arrebato de ira incontenida.

-Xion, escúchame, por favor… -Trató Axel de calmarla, pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas se acercó que ésta retrocedió rápidamente. -¡No, no quiero más excusas…! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente…! ¡No quiero más sufrimiento!... –Inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo rauda, sin mirar ni tan sólo una vez atrás.

Axel sintió que debía seguirla, pero en su estado, solo habría conseguido empeorar las cosas. Así que con gran pesar en su corazón, se quedó donde estaba, observando el ancho horizonte, donde en muy pocas horas amanecería, con la mirada ausente y sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, desgraciado.

Xion estaba fuera de sí. La sangre le hervía por todo su diminuto cuerpo. Estaba totalmente cegada por el amor que sentía que comenzaba a envenenarse y a tornarse del oscuro color del odio. Sentía odio hacia todo lo que le rodeaba: Odio por aquella persona que lo separaba de Axel, odio al propio Axel por no amarla y odio hacia sí misma, por no ser lo suficientemente especial para nadie… Por ser siempre una doña nadie que no pintaba en ninguna parte… Nadie la esperaba en ningún lugar. Y nadie la echaría de menos. Esa soledad la corroía como el cianuro. La eterna soledad que siempre la había acompañado y creía haber desterrado, volvía a cobrar forma aquella noche. En cierto modo, ella estaba segura, nunca había dejado de estar sola. Y esa idea la mataba lentamente.

Tan desquiciada y fuera de si estaba, que perdió el rumbo. Ya no le importaba nada, ni el destino, ni adónde le llevarían sus alas, ni el invierno que no tardaría en llegar. Todo había dejado de tener sentido para ella aquella misma noche. Todo había acabado ya. De este modo se perdió en la infinidad de las estrellas. Lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todos aquellos acontecimientos que se le avecinaban, Roxas inocentemente contemplaba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules la luna sobre su cabecita dorada. La pequeña hoguera que habían encendido él y sus nuevos amigos estaba ya prácticamente por extinguirse. Aún así, era el único incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Una tenue brisa se enredaba en su cabello, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardaría en llegar a su hogar, cuánto más habría que esperar para reunirse con su madre y… con él. Ardía en deseos de fundirse en un abrazo tan inmenso que no podía aguardar.

Habían caminado tanto ese día… Y aún se sentía tan lejos… Y tan cansado…

-Espérame Axel, encontraré el camino a casa, ya lo verás… -Susurró a las estrellas.

-¿Nh? ¿Roxas? ¿Aún estás despierto?... – Bostezó Olette, que se reincorporaba y bostezaba. –Sería mejor que intentases dormir un poco… Mañana seguiremos caminando aún más y necesitas reponer fuerzas para seguir…

-Sí… Tienes razón. –Sonrió levemente a la muchacha y cobijándose con su tan querido pañuelo, se acurrucó entre unas hojas caídas y lentamente, bajo un rayo de luna, le fue alcanzando el sueño reparador.

Y así, en todo el país, en todos aquellos distintos corazones de tan distintas criaturas, les unió un extraño sentimiento de búsqueda y esperanza, mientras allá afuera el cielo se tornaba de un aterciopelado tono violáceo y carmesí que envolvió con su luz cada vez más intensa y extensa todo el mundo de nuestros amigos y no tan amigos.

Un nuevo día comenzaba a despuntar con un flamante amanecer…

Una caricia recorrió suavemente su rostro, mientras el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, recorriendo parte de su piel y cabellos centelleantes. Entreabrió los ojos y por un momento le pareció…

-¡Axel! ¡Estás aquí! –Se lanzó a abrazarle sin pensárselo, muy feliz.

-Em… no… -Se ruborizaron Olette y Hayner, que eran realmente quien estaban delante para despertarle.

-Lo… lo siento mucho… -Se disculpó muy ruborizado.

-¡No te preocupes, hombre! – Hayner le dio unas sonoras palmadas en la espalda. -¡Ya verás como lo vuelves a ver en menos que canta un grillo!

Roxas sonrió débilmente una vez más y se preguntó dónde estaría Pence. Al cabo del rato retornó a su campamento improvisado cargado de jugoso néctar. Hayner y Olette se apresuraron a reunirse con él a desayunar, mientras Roxas permanecía sentado aún, frotándose los ojos. Le había parecido tan vívida y tal real su presencia… Suspiró y acto seguido se reunió con el grupo. Se sentó junto a ellos, mientras contemplaba su porción de desayuno y recordó que, en un tiempo no tan lejano, también tomó cosas parecidas…

Los otros desayunaban alegremente, a la par que programaban su viaje de ese día. Olette apresuró a Roxas para que probara algo, ya que el viaje sería bastante duro… Roxas accedió, pero por pura cortesía. Estaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso por llegar a casa que su atención apenas podía desviarse a otra cosa. Deseoso por partir, fue el primero en incorporarse y optar a abrir la marcha, decidido a encontrar su hogar lo antes posible.

Hayner, Pence y Olette en seguida se percataron de su estado, por lo que se inclinaron a hacer su viaje más que ameno y divertido, para que su nuevo amigo recobrara la esperanza. Comenzaron a silbar, a entonar canciones entretenidas y llenas de frescura e imaginación y a tocar las palmas, bailar, entre otras cosas… Roxas sonrió enternecido por ese gran detalle de sus amigos, así que para no preocuparles en exceso, prefirió desinhibirse y bailar y cantar con ellos, con gran alegría y alborozo bajo el sol que los acogía.

Cerca de allí, Xion llena de ira y tristeza surcaba el ancho firmamento, sin rumbo fijo, pero su estado era de deplorable agotamiento. Llevaba sobrevolando los bosques durante más de dos días sin descanso, algo que no estaba habituada, y el límite de sus fuerzas estaba por rebasarse. A lo lejos, bajo sus pies, oyó unas voces alegres y cantarinas que se desplazaban con lentitud a lo largo del espejo follaje. Su instinto le indicó que debía seguirlas, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. De ese modo, fue descendiendo contra su voluntad, hasta desplomarse sobre un campo de flores, y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo inerte se abandonó a un sueño largo tiempo esperado, no sin antes oír algo que la marcó.

-Pronto volverás a ver a tu Príncipe Axel, ya lo verás…

-A…xel… No me… dejes… -Pronunció en un esforzado susurro mientras inútilmente alzaba su mano a una figura inexistente ante ella que le devolvía su brillo y su sonrisa.

La tarde comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia tras los tonos anaranjados que todo lo cubrían del astro rey, que sin prisa pero sin pausa, comenzaba a posarse sobre las altas montañas que los rodeaban. Ya habían pasado varias horas caminando sin descanso tras las frondosas praderas del ancho valle, pero Roxas no mostraba apenas rastro alguno de fatiga. Su meta era tan clara como su determinación por alcanzarla. Tras los destellos del atardecer, su espíritu y todo su ser parecían brillar con luz propia. Y tal era su atractiva candidez que embelesaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Así pues no es de extrañar que nuevamente se viera envuelto en los ya acostumbrados problemas de amores.

Sin hacerse esperar, un individuo muy veloz provinente del cielo aterrizó violentamente pero con cierto estilo justo a su lado, cosa que lo sorprendió tanto que a punto estuvo de caer de bruces a no ser que el recién llegado lo hubiera tomado en sus brazos.

Olette, prudente, arrastró a sus dos amigos a unos matorrales, para decidir qué hacer, muy a regañadientes de Hayner, que se negaba en redondo a abandonar el lugar, muy enojado y zarandeando sus extremidades con furia.

-Vaya vaya… ¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú solito por aquí?- Un insecto de tonos oscuros y ropajes elegantes y paso gallardo y conquistador se dirigió a Roxas, mirándole a los ojos con franca avidez y con una voz muy seductora y elocuente.

Roxas le miró desde su plano inclinado con ojos muy abiertos, después reaccionó e hizo ademán de reincorporarse y separarse de sus brazos, donde no se sentía particularmente cómodo. – Yo… ando buscando mi casa, eso es todo. –Procuró parecer totalmente indiferente ante los visibles cortejos de su nuevo acompañante y poder deshacerse de él cuanto antes par así proseguir su camino.

-No te vayas todavía, dulzura, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? Descansa un rato junto a mí bajo el árbol, te vendrá muy bien. -Acto seguido prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, apenas dejándole respirar.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera le conozco! ¡Apártese de mi camino, por favor!

-Qué razón tienes pocholín mío, qué descortés por mi parte no presentarme. Mi nombre es Xigbar el escarabajo, experto en las bellezas más exuberantes como tú, néctares exquisitos y ropajes de ensueño para servirte en lo que desees. – Inmediatamente se postró a sus pies con una desmesurada reverencia que hizo tocar las antenas varias veces el suelo.

-Muy amable, pero ahora no puedo entretenerme, de verdad, tengo mucha prisa. – Roxas trató de darle esquinazo, pero Xigar no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, bomboncito. – Xigbar raudo y perspicaz le había vallado el paso con su bastón de Don Juan. – No puedes irte sin revelarme la identidad de tan única e inusitada belleza.

Roxas suspiró fatigado y accedió un poco a desgana, aunque algo ruborizado. Ciertamente aquél escarabajo tenía mucha labia para endulzarle los oídos a uno, pero no cedería ante ningún tipo de tentación. – Mi nombre es Roxas. Y me urge encontrar mi hogar como comprenderá. Pronto llegará el invierno. Además, hay gente que me espera.

Xigbar le contemplaba completamente embelesado y protestó cuando Roxas terminó su charla plagada de argumentos a su favor.

-¡Sigue hablando, no me prives de ese sonido cual arroyo primaveral surca las frondosas praderas de la primavera! ¡O mejor! Por favor, pocholito mío, canta para este humilde escarabajo.

-¿Cantar, yo? Pero es que… -Entonces lo vio claro. Su mirada se había desviado a lo alto del árbol que se situaba a sus pies. – De acuerdo, cantaré.

-¿Cantarás para mí? No sabes cuan feliz haces a este pobre y solitario corazón palpitante de amor por ti, mi cielo azul, mi luz, mi primavera, mi estrella, mi… -Mientras decía cada uno de estos adjetivos, llenaba su brazo de besos de un extremo al otro, lo cual Roxas se quedó paralizado sin saber muy bien que hacer, mientras detrás suyo buscaba la corteza del frondoso árbol para no perder el equilibrio.

-Sí, sí, sí, cantaré, pero pare de hacer eso, por favor… -Dijo en tono casi suplicante, mientras luchaba por no sonrojarse y mantenerse firme y sereno. El escarabajo lo tomó en sus brazos sin pensárselo dos veces, pero Roxas le paró los pies. –Pero a cambio, debe subirme a lo alto del árbol.

-Me temo que eso que me pides es un favor grandioso, enorme me atrevería a decir, mi delicado pétalo de flor. ¿A que viene ese repentino interés por sobrevolar la copa de tan alto árbol?

-Es sencillo. Al ser tan elevado, desde allá arriba podría ver casi cualquier punto de este valle y seguro podría divisar mi hogar. De este modo sabría si me he equivocado o no de dirección.

-No sé… no ha sonado muy convincente… -Seductoramente el escarabajo tomó su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando francamente unidos. Roxas le siguió la corriente para ver si de ese modo lograba su objetivo.

-Entonces cantaré sólo para usted. –Le afirmó tentadoramente.

-¿Sabes amorcito? ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante! No podemos desperdiciar así tu encanto y tu don natural. Cantarás y bailarás esta noche en el guateque de mi gran salón de fiestas para todos aquellos que acudan a verte. ¡Serás toda una celebridad! ¡Un exitazo, mi pocholito! – Muy emocionado ante la idea y lo que su curso conllevaba, Xigbar tomó en brazos a Roxas y de un plumazo alzó el vuelo hacia la gruta que era su hogar.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos! ¡Además, no soy tu pocholito, ni parezco un escarabajo ni un insecto ni nada parecido! ¡Y me está mareando! –Se quejó mientras Xigbar lo conducía sujeto de una mano a todo correr por entre los diferentes pasillos de la gruta situada al lado de la Gran Cascada.

Mientras tanto, entre los matorrales del lugar en el que hasta hacía unos solos instantes había estado Roxas, Hayner maldecía y blasfemaba sin parar desde el escondite contra Olette.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado salir y zurrarle a ese tío listo? ¿Es que no has visto claramente lo que pretendía? ¡Se quería ligar a Roxas frente a nuestros morros!

-Mejor dicho, se lo ha ligado… - Afirmó Pence. – Aunque bueno, es discutible, porque no se le veía muy contento por acompañarle.

-¡¿Cómo lo iba a estar si el otro se lo ha llevado por la fuerza?! ¡Ahora Roxas está en apuros por nuestra culpa! ¡Siempre haciendo lo que no debes, Olette!

-Ah, claro, la irresponsable soy yo. ¿Y qué pensabas hacer tú con un tipo que te saca dos cabezas? ¡Te crees muy fuerte, pero la verdad es que ni tú ni nosotros somos capaces de reducir a un tipo así! ¡En estos casos hay que obrar con sensatez y buscar ayuda! Parece mentira que la única que piense sea yo… - Olette comenzó a andar, sulfurada. Pero al sentirse caminar sola, se giró y gritó. - ¡Vamos! ¡Roxas nos necesita, no tenemos todo el día para rescatarle! ¡Deprisa!

Los dos muchachos (Hayner a regañadientes) siguieron a todo correr a la joven mariquita por entre el sendero, sin reparar que muy cerca de ellos aún dormitaba una pequeña palomilla.

No hace falta decir que aquella noche la nueva "atracción" atrajo a innumerables insectos de todo tipo para contemplar a aquella gran celebridad.

Bajo numerosos focos de preciosos y llamativos colores, apareció Xigbar y si séquito de bailarines. Los cuales formaron a ambos lados de la pista, dejando paso a la estrella de la noche, que surgió por entre una espesa cortina de niebla que se disipó a la par que aumentaba la luz e iluminaba todos los cristales preciosos que decoraban la sala por doquier. Roxas ocupó algo nervioso la zona central y se mezcló con los bailarines y trató de seguir tan bien como pudo su ritmo, siempre y cuando Xigbar no lo tomaba para bailar en pareja.

Ciertamente, Roxas triunfó aquella noche como nunca, solo se defendía bastante bien. Realmente había aprendido mucho durante aquél verano y le estaba resultando de lo más útil para salir victorioso de aquella situación tan embarazosamente peliaguda. Con su flamante aspecto de mariposa multicolor que Xigbar le había proporcionado con unas enormes y bellísimas alas que todo lo iluminaban, unas gráciles antenas sobre su melena dorada y su impresionante traje de chaqueta de brillantes colores, sumado a su propio encanto y atractivo cautivador, realmente el aspecto que ofrecía era igual a toda una divinidad acabada de caer del cielo. Todos los presentes le aplaudían y vitoreaban, muy emocionados e impactados ante su sola presencia y sus dotes de baile y canto. Había conseguido ganarse al público en tan sólo unos minutos de ritmo y música. Xigbar no cabía dentro de sí del regocijo del cual disfrutaba. Era la envidia de todos. Él solo había conseguido un diamante en bruto, y ahora era libre de disfrutarlo. Su corazón palpitaba a más no poder y se le aceleraba cuando se aproximaba a él. Su impaciencia y regocijo no le dieron más tregua y su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta y, dejándose llevar por la danza y el canto de aquél ser celestial, bailó desenfrenadamente tomándole con sus manos, haciendo pasos cada vez más rápidos de puros nervios y éxtasis que Roxas a duras penas podía seguir.

-¡Vamos, mi amorcito! ¡Es hora de volar! –Xigbar alzó a Roxas en el aire, a lo que Roxas se percató del error demasiado tarde.

-¡No puedo volar, yo no tengo alas! –Y ambos cayeron de bruces en medio de la pista, rodando, hecho que arruinó sin remedio los hermosos atuendos que Roxas lucía, descubriendo así su humilde apariencia humana ante todos los allí presentes.

Avergonzado, trató de mantener sobre su piel la poca ropa compuesta que le quedaba, tapándose como podía, mientras intentaba disimular lo ocurrido bailando nuevamente pero más discreto con los bailarines, pero no había solución posible. Se había descubierto el pastel y no había marcha atrás. Las risas fueron unánimes para todo el local. Señalaron sin apuro al joven mientras le lanzaban burlas de lo más despectivas e hirientes que hacían a uno partírsele el corazón en pedazos.

-¡Pero si no es más que un simple humano!- Le recriminó una cigarra de largo vestido de cóctel.

-¡Cuánta fealdad alberga! -Se aterró un mosquito

-¡Es insoportable a la vista!- Gritó escandalizada una araña que lucía una gran cabellera rizada.

-¡Dios mío, si sólo tiene dos piernas! ¡Así seguro que se caerá! –Se asombró una hormiga que lucía zapatos de charol en cada una de sus seis patitas.

-¡No se puede caminar así!-Le corroboró un ciempiés.

-¡Ni siquiera puede volar! ¡Ni jamás lo hará! -Presumió otra mariposa no tan bella como Roxas, celosa de que un humano hubiera inspirado más admiración que ella.

-¡No se puede vivir así! ¡Una existencia así es imposible e inútil! – Resopló un caracol que sacaba brillo orgullosamente a su casa.

Roxas no sabía donde mirar, hacia donde dirigiera la vista, todo eran reproches e insultos. Sólo había buscado agradar a todos, y cumplir con su palabra, pero a cambio había obtenido rechazo y dolor. Buscó en última instancia refugio en Xigbar, puesto que había sido quien lo había traído a ese horrendo lugar, pero no obtuvo más de lo mismo. Sólo rechazo, odio, indiferencia y repugnancia a su persona.

-Me equivoqué contigo, pocholín, la verdad es que yo también te encuentro feo, ¡qué digo feo, horrendo, horrible! Te agradecería que salieras de mi vista y abandonaras el local cuanto antes.

-Pero yo… sólo… además… -Trató de excusarse como pudo, como último intento desesperado por arreglar las cosas y buscar algo de apoyo, por pequeño que este fuera.

-Lo siento, cariño. No hay más que hablar. No te preocupes, cielín, me olvidarás. –Le hizo una rápida reverencia evitando mirarle a los implorantes y brillantes ojos azul cielo (puesto que en el fondo él no quería dejarle ir, pero las circunstancias le obligaban a ir contra sus deseos y fingir algo que realmente no podía sentir) y se metió en su camarote del cual no saldría durante mucho tiempo.

Rozas derrotado y cabizbajo, con la moral más baja como nunca antes la había tenido, se vistió con su antigua ropa y abandonó aquél infierno. Se sentía tan perdido y tan estúpido… Como si toda su búsqueda hubiera perdido su sentido.

Buscó a sus amigos por todas partes, llamándoles a gritos por sus nombres, pero nadie acudió. Quizás asustados habían decidido abandonar la empresa. Pero apenas podía importarle ya. La tristeza y melancolía de su corazón le impedían mostrar tales sentimientos. En vista de su inútil exploración, trepó como pudo a la baja rama de un árbol para guarecerse del frío de la noche y se acurrucó con su tan querido pañuelo, que apenas podía ofrecerle calor debido al frío otoñal que comenzaba a cruzar el valle. Profundamente apenado miró el horizonte azulado y suspiró largamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Pero para su suerte, en ese momento le encontró un buen amigo dispuesto a ayudarle una vez más…

-¡Hola Roxas, bon ami! ¿Qué tal ha ido tu búsqueda? – Roxas apenas ni alzó la mirada, ni se inmutó. Esto me extrañó bastante, así que me senté junto a él y contemplé su rostro. Adiviné que algo no andaba bien. - ¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo?

Sin apartar la vista del suelo, contestó con voz monótona y abatida.- Tengo mucho frío, Demyx. Y ademas, tonto de mí, me he perdido y no sé tomar de nuevo el rumbo a casa… aún no he podido comer nada, tengo un hambre terrible… Y encima… Xigbar el escarabajo dice que soy feo, feo no, ¡horrendo, horrible! –En esos momentos se precipitaron al vacío sus cálidas lágrimas, irreprimibles por más tiempo. Fue momento entonces de hacerle ver su propio error. Le pasé mi ala por su hombro y le hice ver con ternura.

-Así que Xigbar el escarabajo… -Ceñí el entrecejo, bastante molesto ante aquél nombre. –Te aconsejo por tu bien que ni le hagas caso a ese Don Juan de tres al cuarto ni te acerques más a él, no hace más que dar problemas. –Roxas me miró bastante sorprendido, quizás no esperaba una respuesta como esa. Decidí pues argumentar mi postura. – Verás, como has podido comprobar, no es alguien de fiar. Además… ¿tú le amas? ¿Le amas tanto como para tener en cuenta su propia opinión?

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! –Negó el muchacho con invariable rotundidad.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, Roxas. ¡Que se vaya a freír espárragos Xigbar el escarabajo! ¡Y que se vaya también con viento fresco Luxord el Sapo! Piénsalo por un momento: ¿Acaso Axel te ha dicho alguna vez que eres horrendo o feo o inútil o cosas parecidas?

El rubio negó con celeridad. –Jamás… Él siempre me ha dicho todo lo contrario… cree que soy muy especial y lindo y que soy muy capaz y valiente… -Sin poder controlar sus propias emociones desbocadas, se ruborizó cada vez más por momentos.

-¿Y sabes por qué lo dice? Porque ciertamente tiene razón. Sino mírate en ese pequeño riachuelo. –Roxas aún se ruborizó más viendo traslucido su reflejo perplejo y agradecido en él, pero sonrió un poco más convencido y más tranquilo. – Gracias por ayudarme, Demyx.

-No he hecho nada Roxas, la grandeza la llevas dentro de ti – Dije señalándole el corazón. – Tenlo siempre presente. –En ese momento muy emocionado, se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome entre lágrimas de gratitud. –Vamos, vamos, no quiero más lágrimas, ¿eh? ¡Que al final me harás llorar a mí también! Será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día muy largo y aún tenemos que encontrar tu hogar y a tu príncipe.

-¿Entonces encontrarás el Valle de las Hadas?- En su mirada volvió a florecer la semilla de la esperanza.

-Lo prometido es deuda, mi joven amigo. Pero ahora toca dormir, mañana pensaremos en qué hacer. Iré al bosque y preguntaré a ver cómo puedo encontrar a Axel.

Roxas asintió feliz y se acurrucó entre las plumas de mi ala y casi al instante se durmió, producto de la tensión y el cansancio acumulados. Y así, suavemente fue sucediéndose la noche entre las incontables estrellas que nos contemplaban desde los confines más lejanos del Universo.

Algo lejos de allí, nuestro trío de amigos se adentraban a todo correr por recónditos y tenebrosos lugares en su búsqueda de ayuda, pero lo que no sospechaban es que entre las sombras, alguien los vigilaba muy de cerca, alguien con intenciones nada benévolas.

Cuando los muchachos se confiaron creyendo estar solos, de la oscuridad surgió una figura altísima que los miraba con altivez y poderío, y apresurándose los acorraló con la práctica ayuda de trucos ilusionistas que guardaba bajo la manga, obligándoles a avanzar hacia él y a no retroceder.

-Veamos, ¿quién va a ser el primero en responder a mis preguntas o el primero a sucumbir ante mi magia?

-Yo… -Se adelantó la muchacha.

-¡Olette, no digas ni una palabra! –Le espetó Hayner.

-Si no lo hago, nos herirá…

-¡Pero si hablas, Roxas estará en peligro!

-Interesante conversación, mis queridos huéspedes. Si me contáis todo lo que sepáis acerca de ese joven, no os lastimaré (por el momento). Sino… vuestros padres tendrán que buscaros a trozos… - Y como muestra de que lo que decía iba en serio, tomó a Olette de su melena y le cortó un buen trozo con una de sus afiladas dagas.

-¡Esta bien! – Respondió la joven alarmada. - ¡Se lo llevó Xigbar el escarabajo! ¡A su cueva! ¡Pero no le hemos vuelto a ver, no sabemos nada más! –Luxord sonrió con satisfacción y soltó a la muchacha con gran desprecio, estampándola contra el suelo, a lo que la joven se quejó lastimeramente. Hayner se abalanzó sobre él furioso. - ¡MALDITO! –Pero poco pudo hacer, tan sólo sufrir el mismo destino que su amiga. Pence se arrodilló ante ellos y los ayudó a reincorporarse con serias dificultades. Los tres lo miraron con aprensión y odio, mientras pensaban en el modo de escapar de sus garras para avisar al resto. Luxord se paseaba inquieto pero satisfecho por el lugar, planeando su próximo movimiento. Cuando ya le pareció haber dado con la solución más apropiada, pronunció para sí mismo: Así que Xigbar el escarabajo… Iré a hacerle una pequeña visita a mi "viejo amigo"… -Al pensar en lo que acontecería en ese encuentro, de su garganta surgió una risa tan maquiavélica que erizó las antenas de los muchachos. Asegurándose de que Luxord estaba muy entretenido forjando en su cabeza su nuevo plan magistral, huyeron del lugar todo lo deprisa que les daban sus patas. Cuando les pareció lo suficientemente lejos para haberse librado del Sr. Sapo, recuperaron el aliento por breves instantes y emprendieron una vez más la carrera, temiendo no poder llegar a tiempo para socorrer a su amigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y el tiempo jugaba esta vez en su contra…

_Continuará…_

**Fin del capítulo V **

**Comentarios**

A ~Barby: Bueno, los voy escribendo según dispong de inspirción y tiempo, cosas fundamentales y que suelen fallarme a menudo =_=U... Sobre el otro fic, estoy ya sentando las bases del siguiente capítulo, pero primero al tener este más fresco, lo ando adelantando, pero pronto seguiré con el capítulo 13, prometido ^^

A melicaro: Me alegran que te gfutn tdos los personajes y como vste, Kairi ya aparece en este, poco a poc irán succediénmdose personajes, así que no sufras ;) Un besote para ti y gracias por tus ánimos ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"**Capítulo VI"**

"**Encuentro con el destino"**

El otoño, impasible ante tales sucesos, seguía su curso imparable, alcanzando su cénit para después ir decreciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, acercándose al invierno a pasos agigantados, a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que otorgaban a su encomiable labor los Reyes de las Hadas. Zexion y Lexaeus eran muy conscientes de esta situación, y no desperdiciaban un sólo minuto en su incansable búsqueda. No obstante, la empresa no era nada sencilla, pero jamás se permitían el lujo de desfallecer en ella. Raudos recorrían cada punto de las tierras próximas a su reino y las contiguas, y aún así todavía no tenían apenas noticias del muchacho al cual todos buscaban casi desesperadamente.

En una de esas ocasiones, decidieron que lo más aconsejable por el momento era detenerse a descansar y recobrar fuerzas. Se refugiaron en las altas ramas de un árbol de tonos anaranjados, rojos, amarillentos y castaños y hablaron acerca de su situación actual. Éstas fueron sus palabras:

-Aún no hemos obtenido ningún mensaje de Axel ni su paradero. Confío en su sabiduría y que se encuentre en buenas condiciones. –Reflexionó Zexion. – Espero que no se meta en ningún lío, aunque tratándose de él…

-No te preocupes en exceso, Zexion. A pesar de todo, es ya consciente y responsable de su condición, no es el niño que conocimos aquél día, ha madurado este último ciclo estacional. No tardará en dar con él, sino ten por seguro que lo haremos nosotros.

-Te veo muy seguro Lexaeus. ¿Acaso tienes algún plan que no me hayas confesado? –Le observó con cierta inquietud y curiosidad.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad. – Le sonrió levemente el portentoso joven. –Pero confío en nuestra suerte. Aún no ha existido ni existirirá la hazaña que nosotros, el trío implacable, no podamos realizar.

Zexion sonrió sinceramente en mucho tiempo. Una vez más gracias a Lexaeus, había recobrado la esperanza y las ganas de seguir luchando ferozmente hasta lograr su objetivo. Se sintió parte del todo de esa mirada llena de sabiduría y deseosa de aventuras, que igualmente compartió a su vez. Esa pequeña unión sería mucho más fuerte y duradera que muchas venideras y les daría todas las herramientas necesarias para combatirlo todo.

No muy lejos de nuestros amigos, una joven inquieta que muy bien conocemos, al fin había despertado de su largo letargo y tras la búsqueda de alimentos que le proporcionaran la energía suficiente para continuar alejándose a toda prisa, sobrevolando la zona descubrió para su sorpresa dos puntos de luz sobre un árbol. Cautelarmente se ocultó a varios centímetros por debajo de ellos, y prestó toda la atención a la conversación que le fue posible.

-Yo creo que debe estar cerca. Por lo que he oído, los peces y otros animales de la charca le vieron hace algunos días. –Corroboró Zexion.

-Sí, a su ritmo no debe de poder moverse con rapidez, por lo que he oído no posee alas como nosotros.

-Sí, Axel me comentó que no las poseía, así que irónicamente puede ser una ventaja para nosotros, así quizás podamos localizarle con mayor presteza.

Xion al oír el nombre de su amado y todos estos datos, supo sobre quién hablaban y que aún no habían dado con él, así que de nuevo le vino a la mente una nueva idea: Encontraría a esa persona antes que ellos y la engañaría para alejarla de Axel todo lo que pudiera, para así tener vía libre para recuperar su amor. ¡Era un plan tan sencillo que no podía fallar! Tan emocionada estaba por verse ya de nuevo junto a Axel que dio un fuerte golpe en la rama que hizo vibrar ligeramente las hojas que aún aguantaban en ella, atrayendo así la atención de los dos lacayos.

-¿Has oído algo, Lexaeus? Me ha parecido escuchar un murmullo allá abajo. –Comentó mientras se asomaba por el borde en busca de la procedencia del sonido.

Lexaeus prestó atención junto con él, pero el murmullo había desaparecido con la misma celeridad con la que se había manifestado.

-Supongo que habrá sido algún pajarillo. –Sentenció Zexion. – Retomando el tema que nos concierne, será mejor que sigamos nuestra búsqueda aún más próximos al suelo si queremos dar con él, aunque ello conlleve más riesgos para nosotros. Será la única forma de dar con él más deprisa.

-El invierno está cerca… -Reflexionó Lexaeus. – Mis alas lo presienten. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

-Descansemos pues y retomemos la búsqueda lo antes posible. – Ambos se improvisaron pequeños lechos de hojas tejidos féericos y se entregaron a un sueño reparador, mientras Xion, suspirando aliviada, retomaba un nuevo rumbo con la felicidad como estandarte. Ya se sentía cada vez más próxima a su destino.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, cierto pajarito cantor buscaba con tesón algún indicio que le pudiera llevar a la morada de las hadas de la región. El bosque era habitado por muchas bestias diferentes, pero parecía ser que ninguna tenía la menor idea de dónde podría hallarse ese valle tan misterioso. Ni el Señor Zorro, ni la Señora Coneja, ni el Señor Castor y su familia, ni tan siquiera la audaz ardilla conocían su paradero. Pero no por eso me di por vencido, había hecho una promesa, y la llevaría a cabo, con todas sus consecuencias. No obstante, mi naturaleza era cálida como golondrina que era, y todos los míos habían emigrado ya a zonas más benignas, quedándome yo como único ejemplar de la zona. Era plenamente consciente de lo que ello significaba: pasar en soledad el crudo invierno, el cual no estaba nada acostumbrado. Y las peripecias y los pesares no habían hecho más que empezar para mí…

¿Y qué fue de Roxas? El muchacho seguía su camino, pese a perder el norte a cada paso que daba. Fatigado y hambriento, se sentó a la orilla de un pequeño estanque, algo desanimado, mientras observaba su reflejo melancólico que le devolvía la mirada.

-Ojala… todo hubiese sido diferente… para ambos… Te extraño tanto… - Se dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas. –Te… quiero… Pero no puedo encontrarte… No soy capaz de nada… no soy nadie sin ti…

Lo que no podía imaginarse, es que alguien tras los matojos se conmovía oyéndole y sin querer se descubría al sollozar abiertamente. Roxas se giró sorprendido y buscó con la mirada la voz oculta.

-¿Qui… quién anda ahí? ¿Por qué lloras?... Por favor, sal y explícamelo… -Se dirigió con cautela al origen del sonido y descubrió a una muchacha de su edad, muy hermosa, con grandes alas marrones y vestida con andrajos arrodillada en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, sin poder parar de llorar sentidamente. Roxas se arrodilló frente a ella y con cuidado sostuvo en sus manos las de ella, apartándolas con suavidad y descubriendo sus grandes ojos azules anegados en lágrimas. Esta le miró en una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza, cobijada en un llanto de tristeza y melancolía muy visibles.

-Lo…lo siento mucho. Iba en busca de una persona que he perdido y al pasar por aquí, no pude evitar oírte y… me sentí muy apenada. Porque por tus labios surgían a la perfección mis sentimientos mejor guardados en mi interior.

El joven sintiéndose culpable, la cobijó entre sus brazos, dejando a un lado su propia desdicha para consolar a un alma más necesitada de cariño. Le abrazó lo más cálidamente que fue capaz, mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar. Así pasó largo rato, él en silencio le acariciaba su cabello y su espalda y ella desahogaba toda su pena en su pecho. Cuando al fin la joven fue capaz de reponerse, le pudo mirar a los ojos y pedir perdón.

-No tienes por qué, necesitabas ser escuchada y arropada. A mí no me importa hacerlo si eso te hace sentir mejor. –Y para terminar, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de paz y ternura. Ella se ruborizó, pues nunca antes había estado así con nadie, jamás nadie la había apoyado en un momento tan difícil como aquél. Sentía que debía separarse de sus brazos, pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Gracías… Nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí… tienes los ojos muy bonitos.

-Iguales a los tuyos. –Sonrió alegremente. ¿Ya estás mejor? – La joven asintió con la cabeza y deparó en un detalle.

-¡Ah! ¡Seré maleducada! Ni siquiera me he presentado... – Su ruborizó de nuevo.

-No podías hacerlo en ese estado, no te preocupes, además, yo tampoco lo hice. – Se excusó.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Sonrió por vez primera desde su encuentro.

-Así te ves mejor. Me presentaré: Mi nombre es Roxas, un placer conocerte.

-El mío es Xion, el placer es todo mío. Siento haberte interrumpido. Seguro preferías estar solo.

-A decir verdad, me alegro de haberte encontrado, estar solo no conlleva nada bueno, te hace pensar demasiado, y casi siempre cosas muy tristes… -Su semblante se ensombreció un poco.

-Cuánta verdad esconden esas palabras…

-Siento que por mi culpa te hayas puesto tan triste… - Trató de excusarse.

-No te preocupes, ya lo estaba antes de llegar aquí, a decir verdad, llevo tanto tiempo triste que ya apenas recordaba lo que era la felicidad. Pero gracias a ti lo he vuelto a recordar.

-Me alegra oír eso – Le volvió a sonreír.

-Pero aún no me has dicho por qué estabas aquí solo… Y tan triste.

-Bueno… A decir verdad, ha pasado tanto tiempo… Verás, hace algún tiempo me alejaron de mi hogar y mi familia contra mi voluntad… y no soy capaz de dar con el camino de regreso…

-Pero en tus palabras denotaba otro sentimiento aún más profundo…

-Así es, me has pillado. – Admitió sonrojado. –Llevo bastante tiempo alejado de la persona que más amo en este mundo, además de mi madre. Y le echo tanto de menos que a veces no puedo evitar pensar en nosotros y que las lágrimas caigan sin remedio por mi rostro. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Te entiendo tan bien… ¿Sabes? Me has caído muy bien, y te ayudaré en tu búsqueda. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Lo harías? Pero tú bastante tienes con lo tuyo… No quiero agobiarte con más problemas…

-No lo es en absoluto. Además, quizás de paso también logre encontrar lo que busco y dar con la persona que yo también amo. Y así no estaremos solos.

Roxas le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y con unas manos firmes entrelazadas pactaron el trato. Y con nuevos sueños y anhelos, continuaron su camino en compañía.

No obstante, por irónico que esto pueda llegar a parecer, Xion desconocía totalmente el vínculo fuertemente forjado entre Roxas y Axel, de hecho, incluso ignoraba que Roxas fuera el chico al que todos estaban buscando, incluida ella misma. Pero lo más desconocido para ella en esos momentos era que Roxas silenciosamente pero seguro, había atravesado la fría barrera que se había impuesto a su corazón y su pequeña llama se iba avivando cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado. Por supuesto, esto conllevaría sus propias consecuencias que con el tiempo surgirían.

Por su lado, Axel seguía su búsqueda incansable, sin grandes resultados. Y a medida que el tiempo empeoraba, creía en él la preocupación. Las fuertes tormentas del otoño bañaban el paisaje inexorablemente y en su afán por encontrarle recorría cada recodo, cada pequeño arbusto, cueva u oquedad donde pudiera cobijarse. En una de ellas, dio a parar a un árbol de gran tronco en el cual en su interior albergaba numerosas familias de insectos que se agrupaban entre sí para darse calor temblando como hojitas diminutas. Los presentes motivados por la sorpresa, abrieron mucho los ojos y dieron un paso adelante ante el abejorro y su jinete. Un joven le reconoció enseguida, se trataba de Hayner, que visto la imposibilidad de dar con Roxas de nuevo, él y sus amigos habían decidido darse una tregua ante los grandes diluvios.

-Tú… Tú eres Axel, el príncipe de las hadas, ¿verdad?

-Así es, el motivo de mi precipitada visita se la debo a un joven de dorados cabellos y grandes ojos azules, de un rostro resplandeciente como el sol, responde al nombre de Roxas. ¿Por casualidad le habéis visto?

Hayner asintió afligido y enfurecido consigo mismo: Sí, de hecho, nosotros – Refiriéndose a Olette y a Pence. – Éramos los encargados de escoltarle y acompañarle en una misión de búsqueda de su hogar. No paraba de hablar de ti y d que tenía que encontrarte pasara lo que pasara… Pero lamentablemente… nos topamos con Xigbar el Escarabajo, que se lo llevó con él a su espectáculo. Fuimos a pedir ayuda, pero cuando regresamos, Roxas ya no estaba allí, le habían perdido el rastro hacía días… Desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él…

-Lo sentimos mucho… - Se excusó Olette en nombre de todos.

-No lo sintáis, habéis hecho lo que estuvo en vuestras manos y fuisteis muy valientes. Os lo agradezco de corazón en mi nombre y en el de todas las hadas. Pero todo esto me lleva a pensar que aún vaga perdido a merced de este tiempo tan terrible y estas fuertes lluvias heladoras. Debo darme prisa, no quiero que más desgracias se ciernan sobre nosotros. Si le veis, decidle que me habéis visto y que sigo buscándole y no pararé hasta encontrarle, que no tema.

-Se lo diremos de tu parte – Le prometió Pence.- Ahora vete, cada minuto cuenta y él te necesita más que nadie.

Axel se puso en marcha y a gran velocidad, surcó el cielo inundado en lágrimas heladas, cubierto hasta la cabeza con el manto que Roxas le tejió, rezando para llegar a tiempo.

En aquellos precisos momentos, en otro lugar, una charla no tan agradable estaba dando lugar…

-Vamos Xigbar, sé razonable… odio la violencia y lamentaría enormemente tener que usarla contra ti y aún menos matarte…

-¡Te he dicho todo lo que sé, lo juro!-Xigbar estaba empotrado contra un tronco, levantado dos palmos del suelo, sujetado a un potente brazo cuyo puño iba aprisionando su cuello por momentos, dejándole extenuado y sin paso de aire a sus pulmones. - ¡No me gustaba ni cómo cantaba, ni bailaba ni él en general! ¡Era con lo más horrible que he tenido el desdén de bailar! ¡No he conocido en mi vida alguien tan grotesco!

-¿Y qué hiciste con él?... ¿No lo usarías para satisfacer tus deseos más primarios?... –Una mirada fría como el hielo muy amenazadora se cernía sobre los ojos temblorosos del Escarabajo.

-Por… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas, por un depravado?

-Por supuesto, ahora intentarás limpiar tu currículum, ¿no es así, Xigbar? Te conozco desde hace mucho… Y estoy al tanto todos tus "deslices" en el mundo del espectáculo… Así que no juegues conmigo…- De su abrigo dejó asomar una daga muy afilada.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Nunca he tocado a ese chico! ¡¿Simplemente lo eché de mi escenario y se fue, vale?! ¡Desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver! ¡No tengo ni idea de adónde se dirigió después…! ¡Dijo algo de buscar a Axel, el príncipe de las hadas! ¡No sé nada más! ¡Por favor, suéltame, te he dicho todo lo que sé!

-Otra vez ese condenado principito… Ya he dado demasiados rodeos contigo, pequeña mosca. –Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro que le hizo poner a Xigbar los pelos de punta. Con ese tipo era mejor no bromear, hablaba en serio. –Está bien, Xigbar, te doy una oportunidad de que salves tu maltrecho y lamentable pellejo: Tráeme al príncipe y estaremos en paz. Mejor si está vivo, quiero divertirme de lo lindo antes del final. Será mi mejor actuación.

Xigbar, nuevamente liberado y en el suelo se disponía a salir corriendo cuando Luxord le detuvo.- No tan rápido. Debo asegurarme de que no huirás y cumplirás con tu parte del trato, ¿no es así, cucarachita?

-¿Qué… qué pretendes? – A Xigbar se le heló la poca sangre caliente que le quedaba.

-Enseguida lo verás, o mejor dicho, ¡lo sentirás, pero no lo veras! – Y ágilmente sacando una de sus dagas de su abrigo, seccionó sin piedad alguna y disfrutando del momento macabramente y lentamente, las dos alas del Escarabajo, lamiendo la hoja con regocijo después.

Xigbar no podía apenas moverse del suelo del insufrible dolor que se había apoderado de él en esos momentos. Unos escandalosos sollozos cubrían la atmósfera agonizante. – Mis… mis… a… alas… no… por favor… devuél… melas… - Su brazo tendido hacia Luxord con mucho esfuerzo temblaba en el aire.

Luxord sin resentimiento alguno pisoteó su mano tendida contra el frío suelo húmedo, contemplándole con inmenso desprecio: -Esto por atreverte a acercarte a mi chico. Para que no se te olvide a quién pertenece. Y esto… -Sacució sus grandes y brillantes alas en su mano. – Te las devolveré cuando me traigas al príncipe. Espero haber sido lo bastante claro, bastardo.

-Sí… alto y claro… -Luxord pareció caer en la cuenta en algo y se agachó y le susurró al oído. – Y espero que no vayas corriendo a pedir ayuda, porque me enteraré… y entonces tendrás algo más valioso para ti que lamentar su pérdida que unas roñosas alas. -Con altivez se incorporó y se marchó con su típico paso galán, y sus ya concebidos aires de grandeza, llevándose consigo esa atmósfera tan inquietante, perturbadora y escalofriante. Xigbar tardó varias horas en poder siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo. Se preguntaba si ese era el castigo por haberse enamorado en secreto de un muchacho tan inusual.

Luxord se impacientaba, quería dar con Roxas y quería que fuera ahora. Pero tenía la fría mentalidad de un predador que espera pacientemente su presa, calculando minuciosamente el punto culminante y más vulnerable para hacerla sólo suya. Ya faltaba poco para la cacería, lo olía en el aire y pocas veces erraba en su objetivo.

**Fín del capítulo VI**

¡Hola a todos! Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero está en marcha mi proyecto de mi fanzine junto con el co-director Roxas y demás colaboradores y eso me resta tiempo de casi todo…x.x Pero no os penséis que os he olvidado por ello, ¿eh? ¡Sigo en activo! Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, ¡pero el próximo os prometo que tendrá mucho contenido! Por lo menos más del doble de este, así que no desesperéis. ¡Y os anuncio que la primera parte de este fic constará de 8 capítulos! Luego vendrá la segunda que espero que sea más corta… Para así poder finalizar esta obra. Pero la que se basa en la película llegará hasta el 8, ¡así que el fin está cerca! =D

¡Gracias a todos mis fieles lectores que siguen ahí a pesar del tiempo y mis circunstancias personales! ¡Prometo como siempre dar lo mejor de mí!

Aclaraciones en este capítulo creo que ninguna, todo está bastante detallado ;P

Así que sin preámbulos pasamos a las…

REVIEWS:

**Neko-Barby:** Sí, me lo dijo Roxas nada más publicarlo xD… Debo corregirlo, a ver si tengo 5 minutos…

Pásame link o título y veré tu fic y te posteo (sí, sé lo que es que no te comenten, estoy traduciendo este mismo al inglés y nadie me ha posteado todavía así que no traduzco... es que el segundo me dará MUCHA faena y no mentiré, me da mucha pereza x-x… Mejor primero lo acabo de escribir en español… y luego Dios dirá xD)

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, muchos besos para ti también y felicidades por tu cuenta, ¡¡por cierto tu avatar es una preciosidad!! n///n

**Melicaro90: **Sí, Xion al final me está dando pena y todo… xD y eso que la cree con un objetivo diferente, desmitificar el mito del XionRoxas que pulula por ahí… xD (sí, soy celoso ) Pero al final me va a caer bien y todo en el fic n_nU

Sí, en la película Pulgarcita luce PRECIOSA, quería causar el mismo impacto aunque se tratara de un chico, pero dándole más sentimentalismo y pasión a la escena, porque ne le cuento original el escarabajo es un abejorro y se enamora de ella de verdad, pero se ve obligado a despedirse de ella porque los de su camada se burlan y no le dejan estar con ella… Y me pareció lindo mezclar ambas cosas… la verdad, me encanta el personaje del escarabajo y SUFRÍ MUCHISIMO en la última parte de este capítulo… ¡¡pero le daré un final como sólo él se merece!! w Y Roxas es el más mártir de todo, es que le pasa de todo al pobre… Menos mal que la cosa poco a poco se encauza…

¡Muchas Gracias por los ánimos! ¡Seguiré hasta el final, prometido!

¡Hasta la próxima a todos! ¡¡Y gracias de antemano por los reviews!! n-n


End file.
